Silent Running
by Izzybella12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth weren't expecting the werewolf pack that would attack them on their date. But Percy sacrificed himself to save Annabeth's life, and will now have to live with the beastly monster he has become. A danger to his friends and loved ones, he must run away from camp to seek an antidote to this curse before he hurts someone. OOC sorry. Rated for swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, new story! Yay! This is lucky number 13 out of everything I have posted (though not all 13 are mine). Feel free to check out anything else on my profile! Shoot me a PM or drop a review! I appreciate everything as long as it's not a flame. :) I'm so excited to get working on this. This story was decided through a poll that was posted on my profile, so a special thanks for everyone that voted! Also, some basic house keeping stuff. I will be updating this story every FOUR DAYS. Hopefully regularly like that for a while. I might have to alter my posting day every once in a while, probably by only one day or two most of the time, but I will always let you know when my next update will be. If you forget, leave me a PM! I will always get back to you. This story will continue various swears at some points, though I will leave a warning on the chapter before any character goes into a serious swear rant or drops an f-bomb. This story is rated T though, so reader caution is advised. Also note that I appreciate all reviews on all of my stories, as long as they are NOT flames. Flames will most likely be taken down after I have dealt with them in my own way. Please especially don't flame on any stories written by my sisters. I'd hate to have to go to jail for murder. Anything else I'm forgetting...? I don't think so! If you have any questions about anything, leave a review or a PM! Thanks guys. I own nothing, but I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this (hopefully) wonderful story. :)**

 **Percy's POV (aka Point Of View in case you don't know)**

It was a quiet summer night, the perfect kind of night to walk through Central Park with your beautiful girlfriend. The temperate was just warm enough to allow us to wear short sleeves without feeling uncomfortable, and the mosquitos had decided to go bother someone else. The crickets were chirping on either side of the worn dirt path we were walking on, creating the soundtrack for our stroll through the park.

Next to me, I could see her golden hair glinting in the light from the lamps stationed every few yards. It shone like spun gold, and I knew that it felt like the softest material known to man.

Her name was Annabeth Chase. The most beautiful name I had ever known. I loved her with all my heart, in that moment and forever always.

I stopped her by tugging gently on our intertwined hands. "Annabeth," I whispered, not daring to break the peace of the night. "Let's stop here."

I led her to a park bench where we sat down. I hoped her silver dress, that matched the color of her eyes, wouldn't wrinkle too badly.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. Over the years, I had gotten taller than she was, which was a welcome side effect of puberty. "Percy," she murmured, "I love this. It's so quiet here, so peaceful... It's breathtaking."

I wrapped an arm around her. "It really is. After the chaos of camp, I think I love this even more." Silence enveloped us for a moment. "You know what I love even more though?"

I could feel her smiling against me. "What?"

"You." I stretched my neck downwards to kiss her on the tip of her nose. In retaliation, she tilted her head back to catch my lips with her own. When we drew apart, she whispered, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I could see the playful smirk decorating her lips in the light from the street lamps, shining on her lip gloss. Pulling her closer into me, we snuggled on the park bench, watching the stars twinkle above us while listening to nature's moonlit concert.

In that moment, everything was perfect. As a demigod, I should've known everything would go horribly wrong.

We sat on that bench for another moment before it all went to hell. The only hint that my life would soon be over came in the form of a faint panting breath. A mortal probably would've put it off as their imagination, as the wind. But I was a demigod. Nothing is ever just your imagination if you're the spawn of a deity.

"Did you hear that?" I murmured to Annabeth, my voice hardly above a mutter under my breath. I knew she would hear me though. In a way so that no onlookers (such as monsters) would be able to tell, Annabeth nodded her head ever so slightly. My hand crept towards the pocket of my dress pants, reaching for my trusty sword, Riptide.

"On the count of three," I said in the same low, hidden tone. I began to count, but I only got to two before the park erupted. At least two dozen furry bodies, almost mistaken as dogs, rushed from the shadows and the vegetation, surrounding my girlfriend and me.

We had leapt from our sitting positions, now standing on the old bench, gazing at the sea of furred bodies. They all had visible claws and sharp fang-like teeth, but they weren't attacking. Not yet.

"Werewolves," Annabeth breathed from her spot next to me. "Lycaon's pack, no doubt."

I had Riptide uncapped in my hand, the bronze blade glinting in the light. I cursed under my breath. "You wouldn't happen to have any silver weapons on you, would you?"

She smirked at me and pulled a small silver dagger out of seemingly thin air. "Expect the unexpected, Percy. Besides, we're demigods. When do things actually go right?"

Grinning at the girl I loved, I was about to chuckle with her when the werewolves decided they were done waiting. At some unseen signal, the entire pack of wolves swarmed our small bench from all sides.

Riptide wouldn't wound the beasts, but I still used the blade to fend them off as much as possible. Leaning against my back, Annabeth was cutting down as many wolves as possible with her small knife.

The battle seemed to be turning in our favor, against all odds. I was about to start a teasing, joking conversation with Annabeth, when I saw the wolf.

I glimpsed it out of my eye, crouching down low. I saw it's back leg muscles tense as it prepared to jump. It was behind the bench; it would have to jumpover the back to get to either of us. It knew it was close enough to us to actually get a strike in, however. I knew that too.

But it wouldn't matter that I knew. I could see in its eyes that it was aiming for Annabeth.

There wasn't enough time to warn her. I had to act, or the love of my life could be gone. I couldn't risk that.

In the split second of time I had to spare, I spun around and wrapped Annabeth in my arms. My spinning motion carried us around, so we were facing out into the park. The view was nearly identical to that of the park in the moment we shared before this attack.

Carefully enveloped in my arms, Annabeth was safe. My back, however, was left unprotected and wide open to the werewolf's attack.

I felt a burning pain coming from my right shoulder blade to the small of my back. Something embedded itself in my flesh before ripping free, no doubt leaving bloody trenches in my already scarred skin.

I think I might have screamed, but everything after that point is bathed in a fine layer of red-tinted haze from the pain. A second passed, and then i was laying on the ground, gazing blearily up into the face of an angel. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything over a buzzing in my ears that sounded like a thousand flies. I opened my mouth to tell her so, but I choked on a metallic-tasting liquid. I tried to spit it out, and most of it dribbled onto my shirt.

Another second passed, and the angel had disappeared. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her, with her blond hair flying behind her, striking down beasts with a small silver weapon. She looked like a wrathful goddess, bringing death to the creatures that have wronged her.

Gods, she was beautiful. Even half-delirious with pain, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I blinked, and she was looking down at me again, her face wrinkled with worry. I letter a weak hand, ignoring the red blood on my fingers, to her face, caressing her cheek. I smiled faintly at her, my lips no more than twitching. Then my hand fell back to the ground, and my eyes slipped closed.

I regained hearing long enough to hear her exclaim, "Percy!" Then the world dissolved into unending darkness.

 **Ok guys! Next chapter will be posted Friday (the 28th). Depending on your time zone though, it might be a lot closer to Saturday. From here on out, chapters might be a little shorter. I only write at night when I'm supposed to be asleep, so if I have late night activities, they could interfere with updates or chapter length. So try not to be too hard on me, ok? :) Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far! I'm so happy to see some new usernames and some old ones, and this whole thing just makes me so happy so thank you for that! :) Alright, in case some people weren't openly paying attention, I will UPDATE EVERY FOUR DAYS usually. If I change that for any one-time reason, I'll let you know when the next update will be in the bottom AN. Okay? Plus, I'm always open to PMs, regarding any confusion. Comments, questions, and concerns will always be looked at, whether in a review or a PM. To PMs, I usually reply within 24 hours, so don't worry! :) That's really all I have to say for today! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews though, again! I'm really excited for this story and I hope you stick around to see it through to the end! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I regained hearing long enough to hear her exclaim, "Percy!" Then the world dissolved into unending darkness._

The darkness lifted some unknown amount of hours later, though darkness still reigned outside. I could tell from the moonlight pouring through the window that I was stuck, once again, in the infirmary. How long I had been there was unknown to me. All I could tell was that I was alone.

A part of me was relieved. No one was risking their health to stay up and keep watch over me. Did that mean I had been out for a while? At the same time, I was kind of disappointed by the lack of human life around my bed. Surely Annabeth had stayed with me when I first got here, right? She wasn't injured too, was she? In the bed, I gasped out loud. She... She couldn't be dead, could she?

I had to find out. Struggling from the cot, I untangled my legs from the sheets. In my panicked mind, I didn't even pause to consider the fact that I wasn't in pain. My brain didn't register the ease with which my back muscles moved.

I hurried through camp. Thankfully, I was wearing a pair of pants while I woke up, so there was no need to worry about scarring any younger campers. I didn't need to constantly hide behind trees or anything, because I didn't see another living soul in the entire camp. That in itself was a bizarre occurrence, for there were always senior campers that tried to sneak out of their cabins at night. Was it actually much later at night than I thought it was?

I ran along though, not stopping to consider these thoughts for more than a second. I found myself outside my cabin in record time, not even out of breath from the mad sprint through camp. A voice in the back of my head told me to report that to Will or an Apollo cabin camper when everyone woke up; it was unheard of for injured campers to suddenly jump up and run through camp without some sort of physical strain.

From the front porch of the Poseidon cabin, I could easily see through the open window of the Athena cabin several cabins away. I didn't even have to squint to see a bunch of blonde teenagers sleeping in their bunks. I could even see the designs on the front door of the Hades cabin (black skulls with ghoulish faces carved around them) grinning at me from behind the standard U-shape of the original twelve cabins.

I didn't think to wonder at any of this. Call me a Seaweed Brain, but I was more worried about Annabeth's well-being than my newfound abilities.

Cautiously, I crept up to the Athena cabin, taking care not to step on a twig and wake everyone up. That would be just my luck. However, I made it to the windowsill of the cabin and peeked through. (I felt like a creeper doing it, but my mind wouldn't let me rest until I could be positive that they weren't waiting to burn my girlfriend's shroud. This was a small price to pay for my complete peace of mind.)

There she was, laying in her bunk. Her golden hair, like rays of sun that had found their way to Earth, spilled around her head and across her white pillow case. Her gray eyes were closed, but I knew that come the morning, she would be staring through them with an intensity that would frighten all the new campers. I could see her chest rising and falling with every gentle breath. She looked like a princess. Gods, if only I could express how much I loved her.

I snuck away from the cabin silently, but found that I wasn't tired. My bare feet carried my body around the desolate camp until I ended up in the woods. I ambled along, eventually reaching the creek where so many Capture the Flag games took place. Recalling some of the better memories from those activities, I sat down at the river's bank and stared into the silvery waters that reflected the moon above.

I spent at least another hour there, listening to the water trickle through rocks and tumble along into the night. As the sun's light began to color the sky the faintest of pinks, I stretched and rose. While stretching, I caught a glimpse of my naked back in the reflective waters.

A huge silvery scar stretched from one of my shoulder blades to the small of my back. It started as a pair of teeth up near my shoulder blade, then morphed into a set of claw marks that carved shallow trenches through my skin.

After viewing that, I hurried back to the infirmary and laid down. If no one knew about this yet, I didn't want to broadcast it to the entire camp. No need to terrify everyone prematurely. Maybe this scar would amount to nothing more than any of the other countless scars I've gotten from monster fights and battles.

Yeah, right. Knowing me, it would turn into a life threatening parasite that would try to kill me at any possible chance it got. Or my friends and family. Or both.

I woke up that morning once the conch horn rang, without even realizing I had fallen back asleep in my infirmary cot. Will was standing in the corner of the infirmary, seemingly talking to the shadows.

"So you agree then?" Will asked the corner. He paused, as if listening to an answer. "Right. That's what I'm saying!" He hesitated. "Ok, I'll IM you if his current state changes." He listened once more, a smile lighting up his face. "Ah, love you too!" The shadows stopped talking to him as Will spun around to continue working. That's when he finally noticed I was awake.

"Percy!" He rushed over to my bedside, grabbing a glass of nectar off the counter across the room from me. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered simply, taking the glass of nectar from his outstretched hands and sipping it.

The son of Apollo laughed. "Just because you're the Hero of Olympus, Percy, doesn't mean you have to suck it up and act like you're okay! You were just attacked by werewolves the other day! And from what I saw, it was a serious injury. I bet it hurts like hell right now, man."

I shrugged, setting the glass down on the small table next to my cot. I didn't want to survive all this just to burn into ashes due to too much nectar. "Actually, I really feel fine, Will! I don't feel anything!"

Those were the wrong words to say apparently, because Will turned pale. He hurriedly ordered me to turn onto my stomach so he could examine my mauled back. I did so, though obviously not as urgently as he wanted me to, because Will was standing over me wringing his hands.

"Oh Gods, I hope I'm wrong," he kept muttering under his breath. If I wasn't already freaked out, then that would've definitely unnerved me.

I flipped onto my stomach, waiting for Will to pronounce me a dead man and confirm my fears of it turning into a fatal, homicidal parasite. Instead, all I got was silence. That terrified me more than anything.

"... Will?"

His voice answered me with a tone of awe and shock. "You... You actually _do_ look fine! This is impossible," he whispered, gently prodding the scarred flesh. "You should still be recovering, but it appears that you've fully healed yourself in the span of a few days. This would normally take weeks to heal from!"

"So... can I leave and go get breakfast with everyone else?" I asked, hoping against hope that he'd say yes.

To my surprise, he granted my request. "Just make sure to come back so I can run some tests on you!" He called as I threw on a t-shirt and sprinted from the infirmary.

All eyes were on me when I strode into the pavilion. I stood there, everyone staring at me, for a moment, debating over whether or not I should say something. The dead silence was beginning to unnerve me. It's not natural for a crowd of ADHD teenagers to be this quiet.

"Uh, hey guys," I said, giving a small awkward wave. The silence prevailed, interrupted only when a camper towards the back gave a muffled cough.

At the Athena table, my favorite demigod stood up and hurried towards me. "Percy," Annabeth said when she reached me, "what are you doing out of the infirmary?"

"Oh, I was just coming to get some breakfast. I was hungry. You know, getting attacked by monsters always manages to do that to me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at my obliviousness. "No, why would you leave when you had just been severely injured two days ago?"

"I was out for two days?" I shook my head. "Never mind. And I didn't just _leave_ the infirmary. Will told me I could go."

Annabeth frowned. "Why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "He said I was healed, but he wants to do some tests on me later. Can we sit down? Everyone's staring is kind of freaking me out."

We walked together to my table, and Annabeth sat down across from me. I saw Chiron raise an eyebrow at us from the other side of the room, but he didn't say anything. Annabeth kept asking me questions. "What do you mean, healed? Those were serious wounds you got! I was terrified that it might've been able to cut deep enough to puncture something! They couldn't have healed that quickly!"

I started eating the eggs and bacon that appeared in front of me while Annabeth was talking. When she finished for the moment, I swallowed and began to address her questions. "I'll show you after breakfast, if you want. And you can come with me when Will does the tests."

Annabeth nodded, her golden curls bouncing. "All right."

"Meet me in my cabin after breakfast, okay?"

She showed her approval by placing a kiss on my cheek. "See you then."

I spent the rest of the breakfast time stuffing my face with bacon and sausages and contemplating the meaning behind the new abilities I finally had time to comprehend from the night before. What did it all mean? Hopefully Annabeth would know.

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will be posted Tuesday. Pretty sure that's May 2nd...? Maybe. Just a warning: don't get your hopes up for long chapters. They usually aren't this long. I had some extra free time during this chapter-writing period, so I got an extra couple hundred words in. I hope I can keep this momentum going, but realistically, don't get your hopes up. Sorry. See you Tuesday! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) You guys don't know how much each one means to me. Life is just so stressful right now, because I'm trying to juggle all these things and make choices and it just sucks, you know? There's things I know I want to do, then there's what everyone expects/needs me to do, and they just aren't lining up the way I want them to. But I'll power through it, like I usually do. Each review is just another great thing that gives a boost to my day. :) But enough about me! I don't think there's anything else to say, other than the wonderful disclaimer. So I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I spent the rest of the breakfast time stuffing my face with bacon and sausages and contemplating the meaning behind the new abilities I finally had time to comprehend from the night before. What did it all mean? Hopefully Annabeth would know._

After breakfast, I found her waiting for me on the front porch of my cabin. "Annabeth!" I called to her as I hurried to my cabin. She smiled at me as I approached.

Panting slightly, which was bizarre because last night I was sprinting but I felt fine, I said, "Should we do this inside?"

My girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to terrify the new campers with the sight of all that scars you've acquired over the years, I would say yes."

Inside, I tried to warn Annabeth about what she may see. "I haven't really seen it myself, because it's on my back and all," I lied, not letting her know that I snuck out last night to basically stalk her in her sleep, "so I don't exactly know what you'll see. But Will said it looked bad this morning," I said, which was another lie, "so try not to freak or anything, okay? I don't want you blaming yourself or something because I jumped in front of the wolf like the Seaweed Brain you always say I am. It's my fault, Annabeth, so don't even think that you could've stopped me. Just try to keep an open mind?"

I would've kept rambling, but I was silenced when she smacked my upper arm. "This isn't the first battle scar I've seen, Percy. We _are_ demigods after all. Besides, you're definitely a Seaweed Brain if you thought I'd be able to stop you from doing something stupid but extremely selfless."

I smiled at her, a bit bashfully, knowing she was completely right. Like usual. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to show Annabeth my back.

I waited for a gasp, anything to show that she was shocked by the scarred flesh. I heard nothing. "Annabeth?" I asked, when I couldn't bear her silence any longer.

"Percy," she said, her voice coming out at a whisper. "There's nothing here."

"What?" I craned my neck around to see her pale face better. "Of course there's a scar there, Annabeth! You know as well as I do what happened that night. You probably know better than I do, actually!"

I felt her soft fingers trace my back, starting at my shoulder blade where I knew the scar was and ending at the small of my back, the same route the scar ran. "I don't see anything new or different, Percy! It's just... Skin."

"That-that's impossible," I stuttered, beginning to grow frantic. "Stop messing around, Annabeth."

"Percy," she said, her voice sounding strained. "I swear on the Styx that I don't see a scar there from that werewolf!"

The only sound we could hear was the rumbling thunder above. I let out a breath. "But I know I saw the scar last night! Will saw it this morning! How can it be gone like that?"

"Wait, _last night_?"

I cursed in my head, knowing I slipped up. "Annabeth..."

"What's going on, Percy?" She demanded.

Still not daring to face her, I looked down at the watch Tyson made for me. "Shit, I'm late! I have to get to the Apollo cabin. I promised I'd let Will do some tests on me after breakfast, and I'm already late. I have to go, Annabeth!"

I grabbed my shirt, threw it on, and was halfway to the door when Annabeth grabbed my wrist. "Oh no you don't! We need to talk about this."

"Annabeth," I whined, tugging on my arm encased by her slender hand, "I have to see Will!"

"Didn't you offer that I could go with you?"

We walked to the Apollo cabin in silence. I was too afraid to speak, knowing that next to me, Annabeth was silently brooding over everything I had said. If I could've said anything to defuse the bomb that I knew was going to go off, I would've tried. I was better off not digging myself deeper into a hole, though. Annabeth could detect a little white lie as long as it conflicted with even a single word already spoken.

"Percy!" Will greeted when we stepped into the cabin. "I thought you weren't coming!" He paused, and smiled at Annabeth. "Nice to see you again, Annabeth."

She didn't bother to smile back. "Can we hurry this along? Percy and I need to have a talk." The way she glared at me when she said my name made me gulp.

I think Will could feel it too. He looked between the daughter of wisdom and me with wide eyes, before nodding violently. "Of course! I don't want to get in the way of whatever you guys need to do." We made eye contact, and he flashed me a sign of sympathy. "Please follow me!"

We followed him outside to the back of the Apollo cabin, where there was a physical therapy section set up for the worst of the healable injuries. "We're going to test a few different things right now. I'm going to test your eye sight, endurance, and other things. Then tonight, we'll do these same tests again."

"Why tonight?" I asked, confused. "Wouldn't it be too dark to do any outdoor tests?"

Neither he nor Annabeth answered me.

"Percy, go stand on that line on the grass," Will said, pointing to a spray painted white line amidst the green of the grass. Once I had positioned myself there, he told me to read some letters painted on the back of the Apollo cabin wall.

"Is this like one of those eye tests that they used to give in school?" I asked, noting how the letters were arranged in a suspiciously similar order.

"Nobody gets anything past you, huh, Percy?"

"... Was that sarcasm?"

"Just read the letters," Will demanded, sighing in exasperation. I complied, listing off each of the Greek letters I could easily read. Once we got to the bottom half of the wall, however, I couldn't read them anymore from that distance away.

Will, who was writing my responses down on a clipboard, nodded when I said I was done. "Good, that's the normal halfblood average. Now, Percy, turn around and I want you to run from where you are to that orange line," he pointed to an orange line spray painted on the grass about seventy yards away, "and then run back. Can you do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

I waited for the countdown, and then sprinted from the white line to the orange line, and then back to the white line. Once I was done, I bent over with my hands on my knees, panting for breath. "Good?"

Will nodded. "Yep. You're right about average time for a male demigod of your age group to run that."

"Great!" I grinned, still gasping out each word. "Am I done?"

"One more," Will cautioned, "but it's pretty easy. All you have to do is listen."

"For what?"

"You'll know when you hear it." With that slightly ominous statement, Will disappeared into his cabin. Annabeth and I stood there in silence for a moment, waiting to hear whatever it was that I was supposed to hear. But Will came back out a minute later, asking me if I heard anything.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I think whatever it was is broken. We couldn't hear anything."

"For once, that idiot is telling the truth," Annabeth said, her arms crossed as she glared at me.

I didn't have it in me to protest. "What was I supposed to hear anyways?"

Will fidgeted anxiously. "I'll tell you after the tests tonight." He turned to my girlfriend. "Can you come back with him?"

She nodded, not wasting her words on answering. I knew she would need them when we talked later.

"You guys can go now," Will said. "Be back by nine tonight though!"

Annabeth walked with me to my cabin, still not saying anything. Her silence was beginning to unnerve me, but I figured that was what she wanted. Daughter of the goddess of battle strategy, and all that.

As soon as I closed the door to my cabin, however, her silence ended. "What aren't you telling me?" She interrogated.

I swallowed thickly before answering. "Annabeth, just calm down. I'll explain everything!"

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "Then why didn't you tell me when we were here an hour ago?"

Cursing internally, I thought up an answer. "I didn't want to put too much on you at once."

"That's a crap excuse, and you know it, Perseus Jackson!"

Oh shit, she brought out my full name. I felt like a little boy about to be scolded by his mother for doing something he knows he shouldn't have done.

"Ok, fine! Fine, you got me!" I surrendered, throwing my hands up. "I didn't want you to be worried about me, or think I'm a creep! Or both!"

She glared at me for a moment, crossing her arms. "Explain," she ordered.

As quickly as I could, I told Annabeth about everything that happened last night. I glossed over the fact that I watched her sleep for a moment, because that's just plain stalker-ish, and I enjoy having a smart, beautiful girlfriend named Annabeth Chase that doesn't believe me to be a creeper. Every other detail, however, I relayed to her.

Once I finished, I waited impatiently for her response. Mentally praying to every god I knew that she wouldn't hate me for everything, I watched the emotions flittering through her eyes. Being the Kelp Head I am accused of being, I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

Finally, she spoke. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I let a smile split my face in two. "So you forgive me?"

She sighed, trying to hide the grin I knew was on her face. "Yes, I forgive you. I can't stay angry at you when you're just so... You."

I pulled her in for a kiss, wondering what I would do without her in my life. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She smiled against me. "Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

 **Hey guys! :) Next chapter will be Saturday. Thanks again for all the reviews last chapter, and keep being awesome! :) Love you guys. And don't forget, if you have any questions/comments/concerns, PM me or leave a review! I promise I'll get back to you ASAP. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. If you want me to PM you with each chapter, just say so! I will gladly do so. Just let me know. I know this may come as a shocker, but I do not read minds. No matter what my sister insists. So let me know if you want PM messages with updates, and I'll be more than happy to PM you. I don't really have anything else to say... So I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :) I work hard on all of these, guys. Even if it may not seem like it.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I pulled her in for a kiss, wondering what I would do without her in my life. "I love you, Wise Girl."_

 _She smiled against me. "Love you too, Seaweed Brain."_

Later that night, at exactly nine o'clock, Annabeth and I walked hand-in-hand to the Apollo cabin. In the background, we could hear the campers singing at the bonfire. They had tried to introduce some new songs, to spice things up, and the aftermath of that was clearly heard in the off-key singing.

"I'm glad we're not going over there," Annabeth laughed, leaning her head against my shoulder. I smiled, pulling her closer into my side.

"I know!" When we reached the front porch of the Apollo cabin, I leaned in to kiss her. "I love you," I said once we pulled apart.

Her face looked troubled as she replied. "I love you too, Percy. No matter what happens." I didn't know what she was expecting to happen, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it either way.

Will, too, looked ill at ease when we walked through the cabin's door. He didn't say anything other than the usual pleasantries before he led both of us outside to the same place where we were standing earlier. The sun had set a little while ago, and the sky was darkened to twilight.

"Percy," Will dictated, "please stand on that same white line as before." He was being more polite than he was earlier, but I couldn't tell if it was just because he was feeling anxious.

I did as he said, not wanting to make things harder for him than they already were. Once I was on the line, Will directed me to read the letters on the cabin wall.

Frowning as I viewed them, I listed off every single row of Greek symbols. After I finished reading the last one, I asked Will, "Why did you guys make these letters bigger and easier to see? Doesn't that kind of ruin the test?"

Off to the side, he and Annabeth exchanged a glance. Will didn't answer any of my questions. Instead, he said, "Turn around. You remember how to do the running portion?"

"Of course!" I said, laughing slightly. I might've started to be a little hysterical. "I've been told I'm stupid, but I didn't think I was _that_ stupid!"

"Ok, Percy," Will spoke, not responding to my joke. "And... Go!" As soon as he uttered the last word, I broke out in a sprint.

I made it back to the white line, seeing Will click the button on the stopwatch. "How'd I do?" I asked. Funny, I wasn't even out of breath.

Will nodded, saying, "Fair. Did you break a sweat?"

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead, feeling for any sign of perspiration. "I don't think so, no."

Swearing under his breath in ancient Greek (how did I even hear that, anyways?), Will started to hurry inside. "Listen for the hearing test, ok, Percy?" His voice was urgent.

I shrugged. "Sure." Once he was gone, I turned to Annabeth. "He's freaking out over nothing. What do you think is bothering him?"

Annabeth looked abnormally pale. "I don't know, Percy." I could tell she was lying; whatever was bothering him was obviously bothering her too.

We waited for the sound in silence, both of us concentrating. Suddenly, a piercing noise burst through the night. "Ah!" I exclaimed, falling to my knees and clutching at my ears. "What the hell is that? Make it stop!"

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Breathing heavily, I remained kneeling on the ground, still guarding my ears against any further abuse. My eyes were clenched tightly closed, my back hunched over as I waited for anything else.

I heard the Apollo cabin door open and swish shut. Footsteps approached the area where I knew Annabeth to be, and Will's voice said, "I'm so sorry, Annabeth, but..."

A sob echoed through the night, and I knew it came from Annabeth. "Oh, Will, please! It... it can't be!"

He said softly, "Annabeth, I think we both already knew this. I'm so sorry."

Trusting that I wouldn't be assaulted by any other noise abuse, I began to uncurl my body. My hands let go of my ears, and my eyes flew open. Still trying to control my breathing, I stood on two legs. "Did... Did I do ok?"

Will and Annabeth were still standing off to the side. Annabeth had a hand covering her mouth, tears sliding down her face. Will was standing next to her, looking uncharacteristically pale. "Percy," he started, only to be interrupted.

"What was that noise?" I asked, unable to bear the grim voice he was using.

"Percy, maybe you should just sit down for a moment," he suggested.

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on!" I demanded, feeling confused and scared, and therefore angry.

"Percy, calm down," Will tried, still maintaining the same tone of voice.

"I won't calm down until you tell me what's going on!"

"Percy-" Will started, but was again interrupted.

"Will, let me do it," Annabeth said softly. Both Will and I shut up, both of our eyes on her.

"Come here, Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The use of my nickname and the familiarity of my girlfriend made all the anger leave me in a whoosh. I walked over to her, my feet padding against the ground.

"I'm so confused, Annabeth," I murmured, pulling her into a hug. Her cheek laid against my chest. "I don't know what's going on."

She laughed, and although it was forced, I appreciated her attempt at lightening the mood. "When aren't you confused?" Although I was no less confused and, frankly, scared, I chuckled along with her.

Finally, she said, "Percy, I don't know quite how to say this."

"Just say it as it is. Please," I begged her softly.

She sighed, and I felt my shirt grow wet with her tears. "Percy, that werewolf... It bit you. Now you're... You're a..." Her body shook against mine, and I finally pieced everything together. How I can do incredible things at night, how I have all these new abilities. Why the scar disappeared.

"I know, Annabeth. And I agree with Will; I think all knew for a while." My words didn't seem to comfort her. Instead, her sobs increased, her body shaking like a leaf.

"Why?" She muttered against me. "Why is it always you?"

I shook my head, holding her as close to me as I could. I could hear the Apollo cabin door open and then swing shut. "I don't know." I paused, listening to the night sounds around us. "But I do know something," I said, smiling down at her golden curls.

"What?" She asked after a moment, her curiosity getting to her.

"I know that I love you," I whispered.

Her tear-stained face turned up to me. "Only you would say something like that at a moment like this," she murmured before a soft smile broke out across her face. "But I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I always will."

I leaned in to kiss her sweetly. It wasn't a needy one, nor a passionate one, but it was perfect regardless. When we pulled apart, I said, "I love you, Annabeth, you know I do. _I_ know I do, so that's saying something. But..."

She shook her head. "Don't. Just don't. We'll tackle this thing together. You don't have to face this alone."

"But what if-"

"You haven't transformed yet," she said, her voice showing how hopeful she was. "Maybe you never will." I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. "I don't want to have to cross that bridge yet."

"And I don't want to hurt you," I whispered heartbrokenly.

"You won't." She sounded so convinced that I couldn't find it in myself to tell her that I could.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered under her breath, so low that I wouldn't have heard her if I wasn't now... A werewolf.

 **Hey guys! A short chapter, sorry! I was just so pressed for time that I didn't get a chance to really do a ton of writing. I swear they're trying to kill me with homework. They're legit trying to kill all of us. Plus I have a bunch of other personal shit that's taking up a ton of time. Ugh, you know it's bad when you fantasize about being able to just sit and write, or sit and play an instrument like I've been doing recently. But I got the chapter done! I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you guys liked it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. OMG I totally forgot to tell you when this chapter was going to be posted! I'm so sorry about that. In case I forget to tell you guys again, just assume it'll be posted in the next four days. Of course, you can always PM me and ask, and I will tell you the date ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews, again! I don't think I have anything else to say, really... Oh! There will be a different chapter update this week. I have a concert, so I'm going to be busy. I'll tell you the exact date at the bottom of the page (and I will remember this time)! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"I don't want to lose you," she whispered under her breath, so low that I wouldn't have heard her if I wasn't now... A werewolf._

The next morning, I woke up long before the conch horn. At first, I couldn't fathom why I had gotten up so early when I usually insisted on sleeping as late as possible. Then my stomach growled like an angry and ferocious dog, and I knew that was what had awoken me. Sighing softly at the blissful slumber I could've had, I leapt from my bunk and onto my feet.

"Well, I'm up," I muttered, looking at myself in a mirror mounted on my dresser. In the corner, a picture of Annabeth and me was tucked into the frame. "I might as well get ready to start the day!"

I showered and got dressed, and I still had at least an hour until breakfast. Swearing at my rotten luck, I sat down on the edge of my bed, intending on just daydreaming until the horn sounded.

In the midst of my fantasy (which involved me eating a large steak with some blue Coke), I heard a noise from outside my cabin which caused me to bolt upright on the mattress. "Is that a squirrel?" I asked, excited for gods-know-why. Dashing from my cabin, I ran around it to the back, where a squirrel was indeed climbing up the back wall.

"Squirrel!" I exclaimed to myself, trying to keep myself quiet in an attempt to not disturb any sleeping campers with my excitement.

I'm not quite sure what I did next, or why I did it. But the next thing I know, I'm sitting on top of my cabin roof, staring down at a beautiful blonde camper that was looking up at me with concern. There was a dead squirrel sitting on the roof next to me.

"Percy," Annabeth called up to me, her voice laced with worry. "Are you ok?"

I leaned back, just enough that I could still see her, as I tried to remember what the hell just happened. After a moment, I replied, "I think so."

Her voice became less fearful. "How'd you get up on the roof?"

"I... I don't know," I answered truthfully, still wracking my brain as I tried in vain to figure it out.

"What are you doing up there then?"

I looked around me. "I think I was catching a squirrel."

There was silence from down below before I heard the tinkling laugh I had come to love. "Did you get it?"

"... I think so," I said, eyeing its dead carcass. I didn't want to tell that bit to Annabeth though. No need to get her worried over me. I was probably just going to become a squirrel murderer. If that's the worst thing that can happen, I will gladly accept that.

She laughed again, no thought about the enormity of the situation on her shoulders. That's how I wanted to keep it. We've both already held up the world; she wouldn't do it again if I could help it. "Can you come down, Seaweed Brain?"

I frowned, judging the distance between my perch on the roof and the ground that Annabeth was blessing with her mere presense. "Maybe? I don't know."

"You can do it!" She encouraged. "You got yourself up there, and you can get yourself down."

"Yeah, but I don't know how I got myself up here!" I protested.

I heard her huffed retort from so many feet away, as if she was right here next to me. "Come on, Percy! It's almost time for breakfast!"

The promise of food sparked something inside of me. I looked over the edge of the roof once more before standing up, my legs no longer dangling over the side. Then in one swift movement, I vaulted myself off the roof and into the ground, landing perfectly next to my astonished girlfriend.

"How did you...?" She started to ask, for once at a loss for words. I simply smiled brightly at her.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast!" I said, my words followed immediately by the conch horn, as if I planned it like that myself.

During breakfast, I felt every eye in the room rest upon me. I knew Annabeth was looking at me with concern; I could practically feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head with her nervous energy. I saw Will glancing over his shoulder at me every few seconds from the Apollo table. I don't know why everyone else was staring at me as I was a mutant though.

 _Maybe they think my breakfast choice is weird_ , I thought to myself, staring down at the plate of food I had asked for. It was only blue cherry coke, my usual beverage, with a couple slices of bacon, a few sausages, and a side of eggs. _It's a perfectly normal breakfast for a halfblood_ , I assured myself. _I'm the hero of Olympus! I have to work up my strength somehow._ My mind didn't pay any heed to the fact that for breakfast, I usually have something with a little less... Meat.

After breakfast, I was the first to leave the pavilion. The dead silence was beginning to creep me out. I don't know; something about dozens of ADHD demigods sitting in complete silence unnerves me. Not sure what.

I decided to get some sword training in in the arena to work off some steam. When I arrived, it was deserted. _Perfect! No one to stare at me awkwardly and make me wish I was dead._ Taking out Riptide, I began to slash up each dummy that was in front of me.

I was unaware of my surroundings, losing myself in the fake fight. I slashed, I ducked, I parried with the invisible sword. When I was finished, I set Riptide down as admired the mess I had made of the dummies. Once life-like figures that could endure the more intense sword attacks, they were now just a pile of burlap and straw sitting on the ground.

"Holy shit, Percy," I heard from behind me. Startled, I spun around to see at least half of Camp Half Blood standing behind me. Clarisse was leading the pack, her sword drawn but lowered to the ground. As if she was coming to train... And was that her cabin directly following her?

"Shit," I muttered to myself. Louder, I asked, "How long have I been here?"

The daughter of Ares looked down at a watch on her wrist. "Well, I'm not sure how long you've been here, but in about ten minutes, it's going to be time for lunch."

I swore again. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged, glancing behind her at her cabin mates. "I don't know. How long do you guys think?"

They threw out random times, ranging from one to three hours. Clarisse looked back at me. "I think we've been here about two and a half hours. We had booked the arena for nine, but someone," she glared at a boy, who shrunk back, "made us late. I think everyone else here either booked the arena as well, or they just heard the commotion you were making and came to investigate."

I turned red. "I am so sorry I took up the arena! I didn't even realize how much time was passing. But then I started to get tired and I stopped and what's when I realized you guys were here!" I was going to continue my apology, but Clarisse cut me off.

"Wait, you _just_ began to get tired?"

I paled, shrugging my shoulders noncommitedly. I couldn't let them know my secret so soon! "I guess... I mean, no, I've been tired for a while. I'm exhausted!"

With my excellent hearing, I heard people whispering, "Look, he isn't even sweaty!"

Clarisse looked away from me, but I caught her voice muttering, "So the rumors are true."

 **Hey guys! Again, sorry about all the stuff mentioned above, and the fact that this is a short chapter. I think it's the shortest so far. Hopefully in the entire story. Next update is MONDAY. I remembered this time. Again, I have a concert, so I'm busy one of the nights and cannot write. So I have to do that writing a different night. My somewhat confusing logic makes sense to me, so that's all that matters. :) Stay awesome! See you Monday, guys! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back. Band concert was awesome, but it lasted FOR EVER. :) Glad to be back though. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I really appreciate your comments. They help me improve and make myself a better writer, and all that other cheesy stuff that I'm always thinking but never saying. People don't talk like that anymore, but they think like that. ) (Cookies for anyone that gets that movie reference. It's one of my favs!) I'm kind of ranting now because I'm in a good mood, and that's just what I do when I'm happy. :) I'm not high, so don't ask. (I have been asked before.) Anyways, before I drive everyone away with my useless ramblings, I shall say the disclaimer. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Clarisse looked away from me, but I caught her voice muttering, "So the rumors are true."_

Dragging Clarisse behind me, I strode into the Apollo cabin just to find Will kissing a certain son of Hades. Stopping immediately in my tracks and shielding my eyes, I exclaimed, "Guys! Gross! Get a room." This caused the two to break apart startled, Nico shooting a glare my way.

"This was our room until you interrupted us!" He fired at me, pouting in a way that was supposed to look menacing.

I was about to retort when Will laid a hand on Nico's shoulder, saying, "It's fine. I'll catch up with you later, Nico." The son of Hades grumbled something about stupid sons of Poseidon (enhanced hearing, remember?) before disappearing into a shadow. Will then turned to me. "Percy! It's always nice to have a visitor, but I doubt this is a social visit, right?"

I nodded, pulling Clarisse forwards so she was standing right next to me. "I have been told that there are _rumors_ going around about me." I phrased it like it was a question, accusing Will. He looked surprised and a bit offended.

"Rumors? I haven't heard anything about that!" He exclaimed.

Clarisse chose that moment to add her big-mouth comment. "How'd you even hear me anyways, Jackson? I didn't say it to you!"

Will sighed, apparently realizing something I didn't. "You used your hearing, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't turn my ears off!" I defended, anger rising up in me. "What am I supposed to do? Hear her saying that I'm a freak, and then not do anything about it?"

"Woah, hey! I never said-"

Will interrupted Clarisse's statement. "I'm sure you didn't. Go back to your cabin now; it's almost time for lunch."

Clarisse ripped her wrist from my clenched hand and was about to stomp away when Will called after her. "Don't tell anyone what you learned here." She hesitated before nodding and disappearing from my sight.

Once she was gone, Will tried to direct me to a bed to sit on. I refused his guiding hand, still feeling irrationally angry. "How'd she hear about rumors?" I demanded to know, glaring at him.

"Percy, I don't know. Maybe-"

"Don't give me any of that bull shit!" I shouted, nostrils flaring as I clenched my hands into tight fists to stop myself from breaking something, either in the room or part of Will. "She heard about rumors, and you and Annabeth are the only ones that know!"

Will looked paler than normal, but his voice still remained calm. "Rumors, Percy. They are only rumors. Just things that people like to gossip about. They aren't necessarily true. Someone probably just heard about your near miss with death from the other night, and they started to say that perhaps you're a werewolf. Right? It's not any one person's fault."

My anger started to fade, and I let my fingers uncurl themselves. "I... I guess that makes sense..." Then I sighed, finally dropping onto the bed that Will was trying so hard to get me to sit on. "She didn't even say _what_ the rumors are! They could just be... I don't know, something stupid!"

Will nodded. "Exactly. You just need to calm down." He sat down next to me on the mattress. "You'll have to remain as calm as you can for the next few days. This werewolf thing will need some getting used to. If you thought you had a short temper before, just wait." He tried for a laugh, an attempt to lighten the mood that failed.

I nodded my head, taking his words and storing them somewhere in my brain where they would be remembered. "I understand." I let out a deep breath as I stood. The conch horn sounded, signaling the beginning of lunch. "I better get over there, or else we'll have even more problems with rumors."

The son of Apollo agreed. "Don't forget, you should tell Annabeth. She's the smartest daughter of Athena I know. If anyone can help you, it's her." He smirked, and I knew his next words were probably going to embarrass me immensely. "Plus, if anyone can keep you calm, it's her."

Red-faced, I hurried from the cabin and to the pavilion. Time to pretend that everything was completely normal while inside, I was practically falling apart.

Lunch was a bit more relaxed than breakfast. People were still staring at me, but there was also some more background noise. People were having conversations while they would periodically glance over at me, sitting alone at the Poseidon table. I didn't mind that as much as I minded the empty silence from this morning. After that, anything was a welcome substitute.

Annabeth had rushed up to me as soon as I had entered, but after a warning glance from Chiron and Will, who had warned me extensively not to do anything out of the norm as we had walked to lunch together. Instead of telling my beautiful girlfriend everything then, I promised her that I would tell her after lunch, in the privacy of my own cabin.

After lunch, I hurried to my cabin to get there before Annabeth. While the atmosphere at lunch was a lot better than the one at breakfast, it was still near impossible to handle those unrelenting stares. I had to calm myself back down. I couldn't lose control, I couldn't lose control.

Where I would usually get annoyed with them, I was getting furious. Where I would usually let things slide, I was becoming enraged. I couldn't go on like this!

My breath was still coming out in short gasps when Annabeth slipped through my cabin door. Immediately, she was at my side, guiding me to my bunk as I struggled to slow the beating of my heart to a normal level. "It's okay, Percy. It's okay, calm down."

After a minute, the soothing repetition of her melodic voice eased me into a normal heart beat and blood pressure. "Thank you," I breathed when I was positive that I wouldn't go postal. She smiled softly at me. "You'd do it for me." Gently, I kissed her before relaying to her what had happened earlier, including Will's directions. However, I left out his last comment he had given me in the Apollo cabin.

Once I was done, Annabeth said, "Maybe this is for the best." When I looked at her incredulously, she added, "You need a break from everything. And don't even deny it! I've seen you, trying to help train the new campers while also making sure the rest of the camp is running smoothly. You can't do anything, and you need a break from this hectic mess of camp."

"I don't know, Annabeth..." I started, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of not doing what I've always done. "I can't just stop helping the camp. I can't stop training the campers; who else would?"

"Clarisse."

She had a good point, but I couldn't let her see that she had gotten me. "Who will watch the pegasi?"

"Chiron."

She had another good point, but again, I couldn't withdraw. "Who will take care of Blackjack? You know he needs to be brushed pretty much daily."

"Katie," Annabeth said, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't that what you've been training her for? You know she loves the pegasi as much as you do, and I thought the whole point of showing her how to deal with them was so that you wouldn't have to in the long run."

She had me beat, and we both knew it. "Fine," I conceded. "Maybe everyone around here doesn't even need me at all! What am I still doing here?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around me as she sat down next to me on my bed. "Don't be more of an idiot than you usually are, Percy," she instructed, ignoring my indignant snort. "Everyone here loves you! And you love camp. This is your second home, isn't it?"

I grudgingly nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am," she said, smiling. "You'd do right to remember that."

I chuckled. "You're never going to make things easy for me, are you?"

"Seaweed Brain, I live for making things harder for you."

We laughed together, made out a bit, then walked from the cabin, hand in hand. I wouldn't make it through anything if I didn't have Annabeth there rooting for me all the way.

Walking by the cabins, a few campers were whispering behind their hands and pointing at Annabeth and I. I think she noticed my discomfort, because my girlfriend squeezed my hand tightly. "Don't look at them," she said, glancing up at me. "Only look at me."

I lost myself in her gray eyes, so beautiful and powerful, just like her. That's why, at first, I didn't notice the boy standing in front of us. Until he called out my name, that is.

"Percy, dude!" He called, shaking his red hair out as he jumped up and down, excited to see me.

Blinking, I tore my gaze away from Annabeth and looked at him. "Oh, hey, Owen," I greeted un-enthusiastically. "Look, I'm really not in the mood right now, but-"

"Come on, Percy!" The thirteen year old son of Hermes said, frowning. "You promised you'd spar with me."

I sighed. I did, didn't I? I truly hate myself sometimes. "Fine, Owen. Just one round."

Owen Miller, a relatively new camper, arrived in camp about three months ago. At first, no one knew who his godly parent would be, seeing as his red hair was pretty uncommon for an Olympian's child. He was chased to camp by a hellhound, so it was safe to say that he was powerful. Ever since he was claimed as Hermes' son on his first night in camp, Owen has just been a bundle of energy. Especially after I made the mistake of telling him that I thought he had real potential in sword fighting.

The son of Hermes and I grabbed our weapons and stood in the arena. His face was split into a huge grin; he looked to be barely containing his enthusiasm. I, on the other hand, was hoping that this round wouldn't be one of the ones that takes forever.

We sparred for a little while, neither of us really gaining the upper hand. He was a new camper, but he was good. Nowhere near as good as I was, but I wasn't in the mood for destroying childhood dreams at that moment. If this kid wanted to just spar with me, the least I could do was actually try before making him throw the towel in.

After a bit, I began to get tired of this. The repetitive slash-block-parry routine we were doing was usually my comfort, but right then it felt more like a punishment. I just wanted to finally get through the day. I didn't want to be a werewolf. I didn't want the camp to know. I didn't want everyone to treat me differently.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that Owen managed to nick me with his sword. Both of us froze, staring with different expressions at the blood that was dripping down my arm. Owen looked horrified that he was able to cut me.

At first, I stared at my arm with detached interest. It was different, seeing blood flow from my arm when I wasn't in a battle against someone trying to kill me. Then, my detached interest turned into pride, pride that Owen had been able to cut me, seeing as he was a new camper. That pride then turned into an uncalled-for anger. How dare that insolent brat cut me! I am his superior and he should know to treat me with respect! He asked me to fight with him; this was probably his plan all along! To humiliate me in front of my girlfriend and all the campers I was dimly aware of that had gathered to watch!

In the back of my mind, I knew that this was the kind of anger Will had warned me against and Annabeth had tried to protect me from. I had no right to be angry, and this was only a shallow cut. Ambrosia and maybe a little nectar would fix that up very quickly. The small part of my brain tried to tell me that I had to think rationally and reasonably.

The majority of my brain, however, screamed for justice. _An eye for an eye!_ I lifted my gaze from the blood cascading from my wound to glare at the horrified son of Hermes.

I blinked, and Annabeth was in front of me. Owen was gone, or maybe I just couldn't see him. All I could see was Annabeth. Her lips were moving, she was saying _something_ , but I couldn't hear her over the ringing in my ears. I wanted to look into her eyes, her beautiful gray eyes that always managed to comfort me, but a voice in my head warned me otherwise.

 _You'll never get your revenge on that foolish son of Hermes if you look into her eyes,_ it told me, snarling. _You'll lose your anger and your will to fight him! And he_ must _be dealt with._

Obeying the (probably insane) voice in my mind, I glared at the ground instead of looking at Annabeth, letting my anger continue to bubble and froth just below the surface. Suddenly, it exploded outwards. The pain that accompanied it made me howl.

Wait, _howl_?

I opened my eyes, not knowing when I shut them. Straight in front of me, I could see a pair of knees. Knees? When did I fall down?

The knees bent and the person lowered themselves down to be at eye level with me. I smelt her lemon shampoo before I saw her golden locks of hair. Annabeth's gray eyes stared into mine.

"Percy," she said, and this time I could clearly hear her. "You need to remain calm."

Calm? Why wouldn't I-

Everything suddenly clicked together. I backed away from Annabeth, trying to put some space between her and I. I couldn't let her get to close. I couldn't hurt her like I almost hurt Owen.

"Percy!" She called after me, standing up as I continued to retreat. She didn't take a step towards me, though. "Don't do this to yourself."

I stopped moving, my four legs trembling from fear beneath me. I had transformed into a _wolf_. How did she not think I would hurt her? I'm a deadly animal. She isn't safe as long as I'm around. I just have to stay away from her. Far away. I can't hurt her or anyone else.

Annabeth took my pause in motion as a good sign, and she took a step towards me. Seeing the movement, I realized that she would never give up on me. I loved her, but I couldn't let her get hurt by me. I couldn't let anyone get hurt.

I had to fix this. But I can't fix it here.

Before Annabeth could take another step, I turned and used my four legs to sprint away from her and camp. I didn't stop running until I was miles away.

 **Hey guys! Yay, longest chapter yet! Almost 3k words! Awesome. Before I forget, next chapter will be posted in five days, on Saturday. I'm moving into a new house this week, so that'll be a whole lot of work. I'll try to keep updates as regular as possible though. Thanks! :) PS: This update _is_ earlier than I normally update; that will most likely not continue. I don't have wifi tonight, when I usually update, because of the move. So I'm taking a risk and updating from school. Ok, I'm done now. :) . You guys rock! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have returned. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I really appreciate it. Life is just stressful, but then I come on here and it is less stressful, especially since I get such nice reviews. :) . You guys are awesome. First, let me take a moment to just say this: Woah, we're at seven chapters! And this has over 11K words! This is just... Wow. :) . I'm still in my good mood, guys. Anyways, I don't have much else to say... Except for the fact that I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Before Annabeth could take another step, I turned and used my four legs to sprint away from her and camp. I didn't stop running until I was miles away._

Even then, I only stopped because my small body couldn't handle it anymore. My chest heaving, I collapsed on the ground, my four legs sprawled in the dirt around me. My brain was the only thing that wasn't exhausted, and it made me relive every moment that led to my fleeing.

I almost hurt Annabeth. I almost hurt her. How could I have done that? My love, my life, my personal goddess. How did I almost hurt her?

 _It's this curse_ , I thought to myself. This stupid curse caused me to almost hurt her. I can't go on like that.

The first thought that came to my mind was something to reverse it. How could I bare to leave Annabeth, more than I already have? I couldn't hurt her again, but I longed to be near her. She was my, as Aphrodite would say, true love. I hated that I had to run from her, but it was for her own good. I had to reverse this curse in order to get back to her.

I thought that over a bit more. Reversing the curse of a werewolf. Had it ever been done? Not that I knew of. And if it could be done, why were there even werewolves? Surely most of the wolves in Lycaon's pack longed to be human at one point or another. If a cure existed, why didn't they seek it out and save themselves?

No, there couldn't be such a thing as a cure. I would be stuck as a werewolf like this forever. I'd never be able to be with, or even in the general nearness of, Annabeth again.

With that revelation, I tried to think up any other possible means of getting rid of this curse. With the ridiculous antidote idea out of the picture, my mind could only come up with one more possibility: death.

I didn't want to leave Annabeth, not like this. But if my death was the only way to ensure that I wouldn't hurt her, I would have to do it.

I had regained enough energy to keep up a brisk trot through the woods that I still found myself in, so I hopped up from the ground and continued on. My black fur, the same shade as my human hair, was covered on one side with dry dirt and dead leaves. I couldn't find it in myself to care about that; I was going to kill myself anyways. Whoever found me wouldn't pay attention to some dirt and dead leaves.

Trotting through the woods, unsure about how to regain my human form to kill myself easier, I kept looking for a way for a wolf to commit suicide. If I could become a human again, I could've gotten vines and hanged myself from a tree branch. Unfortunately, without aposable thumbs, that would be impossible for me.

I didn't have any weapons to do me off, for Riptide only appeared to me in human form. Wolves don't have pockets, so stabbing myself was out of the question. How else to do it?

I kept walking along, looking for anything that would cause my death. Even a sharp rock would be good, at this point! After a little while of not finding anything to off myself with, I decided that if I had to, I could always ram my head into a tree a few times. If I ran fast enough, I could probably kill myself.

Just as I was beginning to prepare myself for ramming my head into a tree as the only means for a wolf to die, I saw a break in the trees up ahead. Thinking it was a highway where I could get run over by a truck, I hurried towards it, morbidly excited.

To my delighted surprise, it was a cliff.

 _Awesome_! I thought. _I can just jump off this cliff!_

Thrilled that I would no longer be a danger to Annabeth or anyone else in camp, I backed up a few paces to give myself a running start before I would dive head first into the cliff. Thankfully, there was no water at the bottom that would heal my mangled corpse and perhaps preserve my life.

Right before I started my sprint off the cliff, I stopped to pray. _If any immortal god/goddess is listening, please watch over Annabeth and both of the demigod camps for me. Let them know that I tried my best, but I cannot allow myself to hurt everyone. I can't allow myself to hurt the girl I love with all my heart. Good bye._

My final message out of the way, I hoped that someone heard it and would deliver it to Annabeth or even just the camps. Taking one final breath on Earth, I dashed towards the cliff edge.

Ten yards, eight, five, three, one. I was over. My small, furry body accelerated towards the ground, it rushing up to meet me. The wind whistled through my ears, ruffling my fur, whipping my tail back and forth. I was going to die, becoming just a forgotten splatter on the ground. Will I turn back into a human when I die? Will anyone find my body? Thoughts coursed through my mind, but they would soon all stop.

I closed my eyes, a wolfish smile on my face, as I fell the last few yards to the ground. Dimly, I heard someone call my name in anguish, but I was too gone to care. I crashed into something hard, but not as hard as I expected. Then, I knew no more.

 **Hey guys! OMG this is so short. I'm so sorry! But I had wifi for less days than I thought I would, so I had less time to write this. (Plus, who doesn't love a good cliffhanger?)I am so sorry about the chapter length though! Next update is Wednesday, regular 4 days. (Yes, there is another update. I'm not that cruel. :P) Again, sorry this is so short! I'm so sorry about that. Please don't hate me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I loved reading your reactions and predictions for this one. :) You'll just have to read this chapter to find out what happens! I loved a bunch of those morbid puns, like the "cliff jumper" one. They made me chuckle, no matter how dark! :) I guess that's it for what I have to say here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm fighting (slightly extreme) sleep deprivation at the moment, so I'm going to take a ten minute nap. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I closed my eyes, a wolfish smile on my face, as I fell the last few yards to the ground. Dimly, I heard someone call my name in anguish, but I was too gone to care. I crashed into something hard, but not as hard as I expected. Then, I knew no more._

I snapped my eyes open, expecting to see myself in my human form, staring at Hades, waiting to be judged. Instead, I woke up to four paws and a world of pain.

My small body was throbbing with hurt, but I couldn't for the life of me remember why. I was walking... and there was a cliff...

Oh. It all suddenly came back to me. I jumped off the cliff! I crashed into the ground, didn't I? But how am I not dead? It makes no sense.

Lifting up my sore body from where I was laying, I took in my surroundings. The room was warmly colored, instantly giving me a feeling of comfort. Underneath me, there was a yellow pillow that was so soft, I thought I was laying on an actual cloud. This certainly wasn't the underworld, and it didn't look like any other place I had ever seen before.

How did I even get here in the first place?

"I brought you here," a soft voice said from behind me. Startled, I spun around to see who it was that couldn't let me die in peace. People and monsters are always trying to kill me. Now the one time that I actually want to do them a favor and die, someone had to save me!

The fates are cruel.

I locked eyes with a small girl, about eight years old. She had mousy brown hair and warm brown eyes, and she smiled at me in a way that made her seem wise beyond her years.

Immediately, I dropped into a bow, my front two legs bending down to make my wolf form mimic the human way of bowing. "Lady Hestia!" I exclaimed, but it came out in a bark. I growled at myself, wanting nothing more than to return to my human form and leave the wolf behind forever.

The young-looking goddess continued to smile at me, though she looked concerned and sorrowful. "Perseus, why did you try to kill yourself?"

I started to explain myself, but all that came from my mouth were barks and woofs. The goddess seemed to sense my frustration and waved her small hand. Instantly, I could form actual words.

"My lady, I have been cursed," I stated. "Just look at me! I am a monster. I almost hurt Annabeth, the one I love most, and I almost endangered the campers at Camp Half Blood. I could not stay, but it pains me to go. I cannot remain like this, my lady. I don't have control, and I don't want to hurt anyone. There is no cure for this curse that doesn't involve my death."

Hestia shook her head. "Perseus, your loyalty and nobility have always astounded me. However, your ignorance has almost cost you dearly."

"Lady Hestia, I don't know what you're saying. Are you implying that there is indeed a cure that I didn't know of?"

She nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, Perseus. And this one does not always result in death. If done correctly and before it is too late, this antidote will surely be able to return you to your love, Annabeth."

I whined, my wolf version of a plead. "Please, my lady! I must know what can be done to protect myself and everyone I care about!"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I may have preserved your life, but you are not without your injuries. You cannot go on this quest with injuries, for you surely won't make it back in time. A strong warrior always knows when to stop, Perseus."

I whined again, this time in disappointment. However, I didn't argue with the goddess. Instead, I curled back down on my pillow and prepared to go back to sleep. Before I let my eyes slip shut, however, I turned them on Hestia one last time. "My lady, why did you save me?"

She smiled at me. "The world needs more heroes like you, Perseus. I couldn't let you kill yourself to save everyone else, especially if there is a way to save everyone. Now rest, my hero. I will tell you of the antidote when you awake."

The room was brighter when I woke up. Sunlight streamed in through windows that were previously covered in blinds. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but my body no longer protested every movement I made. I figured that that was a plus.

Hestia walked into the room, apparently already knowing I was awake. "Come, I have a feast laid out. You must be starved."

I padded along beside her to the dining room, where a grand table was laid out before us. Any food imaginable was placed on it, most of which appealed to my wolf side without disgusting my human side. Hestia helped me onto a chair that was a bit too far of a jump for someone that was still healing from a fall of tremendous heights. Once we were both seated, we began to eat.

Halfway through dinner, Hestia started to explain the antidote to me. "You are a werewolf now, correct?" She started, asking seemingly out of the blue.

I nodded my wolfish head, my mouth busy gobbling up food.

"There is one way to reverse that." I stopped gobbling food to stare at her as she continued, saying, "You need to components to do that. First, you must have a tooth of the leader of the pack that turned you."

"A tooth?" I repeated, hoping I misheard her. "I need a tooth from the leader of the pack that turned me?"

She nodded gravely. "Yes. Fortunately, we already know who it is."

I sighed. "Lycaon."

"Unfortunately, yes."

Sighing again, deciding to cross that bridge when I get there, I said, "What's the other thing?"

Hestia frowned. "The blood of the wolf that turned you."

"But-but I don't know which wolf that was!" I exclaimed, growing anxious. "Lycaon has a huge pack; it could've been any of them!"

"Indeed it could. However, you are the grand hero of Olympus, are you not? You can conquer this obstacle just as you did with the others," she assured.

I nodded, frowning slightly. "I don't even know how to turn back into a human though."

Hestia hesitated. "Perhaps Artemis could help you."

"She hates men!" I protested. "She'll kill me!"

"Not if I help you," Hestia said.

Not agreeing or disagreeing to the idea yet, I asked one last question. "How much time do I have before this cure will no longer save me?"

"Three weeks from when you were turned. Which is now only two weeks."

 **Hey guys! Again, so so sorry for the short chapter. I got sick this week and generally just felt like crap. And when you feel like crap, your first move isn't to go write a 3k+ fanfic chapter, right? (At least, I hope not. That'd make me feel like an idiot.) Anyways, I am so sorry this is short. Next update is Monday, cause it's a three day weekend and I have some crap to do. Again, so sorry this is short!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) I've said it before, but I'll say it again, cause even if it's super cringe-worthy, it's true: I really do appreciate every single review, fav, and follow I get on my stories. You guys have no idea how happy they make me! Especially after a long exhausting day... Anyways, enough about that! You guys weren't expecting Hestia, huh? It's true that with the way I set it up, it could've been pretty much anyone. Sorry some of you were expecting Annabeth. Don't worry, though, because we'll be seeing her again soon enough! ;) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Three weeks from when you were turned. Which is now only two weeks."_

I set out the next day for my personal quest. Hestia had been keeping me in an apartment that she apparently owned in New York, which she told me had homing properties like Camp Half Blood, to attract any that needed peace, comfort, and a home. I was loathe to leave, but I knew I had to go as soon as the sun rose, or else I would never find the cure to this curse.

Hestia told me as I made to leave that she had contacted Artemis the night before. Artemis agreed to help me, if only so "the only decent man in the world doesn't become a slobbering, selfish beast". Her words, not mine or Hestia's. The deal was that Artemis would teach me when I slept, so I didn't have to pause my quest to learn how to control myself. During my dreams, she would appear and help me conquer this monster that now lurked inside my soul.

As soon as I left Hestia's New York apartment, I broke out into a silent run. My paws padded against the pavement furiously, my tongue lolling out of my mouth in exhilaration. That was one thing I could get used to; this fast, silent running.

Soon, I had left the city behind as I made my way west. I remembered from Jason's tale of his first Greek quest that he fought Lycaon's pack in the Wolf House in California. They had since been exiled from that place, leaving it open for Lupa's pack, but I figured that there must be some trace of them over there. I could always ask the immortal she-wolf for their location, if push came to shove.

For hours, I ran and didn't stop running. I had left around six in the morning, and I finally collapsed in the woods of Indiana at around noon time. My lungs were burning and my paws felt like they were smoking from their increased contact with the ground. I knew I had increased endurance due to my new abilities as a werewolf, but I don't think I stayed within my limits with that run. I felt like I was going to explode.

As I laid in the moss and dirt, panting heavily, someone shrieked loudly to my right. Turning as quickly as I could in my exhausted state, I looked to see who it was that was so startled.

A tree nymph was standing next to her tree, staring at me in fear, her green eyes wide. "You're another one of those werewolves!" She gasped, backing away from me to stand in front of her tree. "I won't let you destroy my tree, too!"

Confused, I looked around the area to see if she was actually talking to me. I was laying on the ground, exhausted beyond belief, and she thought I was just going to hop up and chop her tree to bits? What kind of monster would I be to do that?

Struggling, I managed to pull myself up off my side to look at her better. Her dress was made out of green oak leaves that turned gold towards the bottom. Her hair was tangled with leaves as well, but in a way that would make her look attractive to someone that wasn't already insanely in love (which I was, no matter how painful that love was). Hoping she would be able to understand me with whatever spell it was that Hestia had put on me, I said to her, "I'm not here to destroy your tree."

She seemed to understand my words, but she didn't believe them. "The rest of your pack was here a few hours ago! Don't try to deny it. Besides, you smell just like them, you monster!"

I cocked my head sideways and looked at the tree nymph. "Yes, I may be a werewolf, but I have only been recently turned, and not by my own choice. I am trying to find that pack now so I can reverse this and get back to my love."

The nymph gasped, her eyes growing wide once more. "You do smell slightly different than they do... Your mind has not been destroyed yet?"

"Destroyed?" I asked, growing concerned.

Puzzled by my lack of understanding, she said, "Yes! After three weeks of being a werewolf, you cannot save yourself. If you are not the alpha of the pack, which is Lycaon in your pack, for I can smell it on you, your mind is severely changed. Independent thought is no longer your own, for you have no choices to be made in your new life. All your choices are decided for you by the alpha, who you would give your life for after your first three weeks."

I whined, my ears laying against my skull. "I didn't know that."

The nymph looked at me in confusion. "What kind of werewolf are you, then? Are you a demigod?"

I nodded, not feeling it in myself to give a verbal response to such a simple question.

"Who is your godly parent then, demigod?"

I sighed. "Poseidon."

The nymph gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "A son of Poseidon? You must be the great Perseus Jackson!"

I sighed again. My reputation had given me away once more. Everyone knows that nymphs are horrible gossips, and this one would no doubt spread the news that I, Percy Jackson, am a werewolf. "Yes, I am," I conceded. "But please, you can't tell anyone I was here. I have to complete my quest and find Lycaon so I can get back home!"

The nymph nodded vigorously, still shocked now that she knew my identity. "Yes, my lord. Of course!"

Oh no, not another one. "Please, you don't have to call me 'lord'. I'm just a demigod."

She nodded again. "Of course my lo- er, Perseus."

Figuring that was the best I would get from her, I asked, "Do you happen to know of any food nearby? I think I over-exerted myself getting here."

The nymph nodded once more, turning around to pluck a squirrel from a tree. "Is this enough for you? I have berries, which I would prefer, but I know that werewolves rarely, if ever, eat fruits."

I woofed slightly in agreement, readily taking the squirrel and devouring it once she turned around. Once I finished, she asked me, "Where are you traveling to to find Lycaon and his pack?"

Swallowing down the last of my small meal, I admitted, "I'm not quite sure where to find them. I am heading in the direction of California, though."

"That is very wise. They attacked here hours ago, destroying my sisters' trees. Then they headed west, towards your destination."

I smiled. "Thank you! That information has made this so much easier for me. I at least have a vague idea where to find them." I began to get up. "I have to follow them."

The nymph rushed over to me as I struggled to rise, my legs buckling underneath me. "No, hero! You must rest. Your body is exhausted and you will surely not make it any farther."

I wasn't going to take her advice, my stubbornness shining through, but my legs couldn't handle my body weight and I crashed back to the ground. "Fine," I said, letting my muscles relax once more. "I depart again in the morning, though. I only have less than two weeks to save myself."

The nymph nodded, patting my fur and smoothing out some of the tangles. "Yes, hero, but for now, you shall rest. I will keep an eye out for you."

I was about to protest, but found my eyes slipping closed against my will.

 **Hey guys! It's more of a normal chapter length, yay! Awesome. :) I wanted to get to Artemis on this one, but ran out of time. She'll be in the next chapter though! Which will be posted on Friday, so a normal update. :) Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I know, nothing horrible has really happened to people so far. Guess I'll just have to change that. ;) With that ominous threat... _promise_ , out there, lets switch topics! I don't think I have any other news... so I own nothing! But please enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Percy's POV**

 _I was about to protest, but found my eyes slipping closed against my will._

I woke up to find silver eyes glaring hatefully down at me. Jumping back, startled, I stared down the girl that leered over me.

It took me a moment to recognize her. She was wearing a gray shirt, but black pants and combat boots with silver tips. Her hair was long, to about the middle of her back, in a ponytail. Her arms were crossed.

"Are you done gawking, Perseus? Don't make me change my mind about helping you," she spat, holding a disproportionate anger for such a small teenage girl.

That's when it finally clicked. "Lady Artemis!" I barked, hopping up on my four legs and bowing so deeply, my chest touched the ground.

She smirked at me, flicking a strand of auburn hair from her face. "Took you long enough."

"I apologize, my lady!" I exclaimed, desperately hoping she would overlook my ignorance and continue to help me. I'd never be able to return to Annabeth without the help of Artemis.

She scoffed. "Oh, get up. You're wasting moonlight. We don't have all day to do this, too. You're just lucky that I could get Apollo to watch my chariot tonight. It does have autopilot, but I prefer not to risk my deer."

I hopped up immediately after she told me to, watching her as she ranted to herself about her chariot and deer. Finally, her silver eyes shot back to me.

"Why don't you change back into a human?" She challenged.

I growled, insulted. "I can't. That's why you're here! I thought you were going to help me."

Artemis narrowed her silver eyes at me. "You can't even turn into a human? How am I supposed to help you when you can't do anything?"

I knew she was just trying to provoke me, but it was working. My blood level was rising, a dull pounding in my pointed, furred ears. I wouldn't be able to control my anger at all. I had just enough strength to hold it back ever so slightly, but one push would let it loose.

Artemis seemed to realize that. She smirked at me, saying, "You can't even do this right! No wonder Annabeth pushed you away. She deserves a real man."

Oh no she didn't. "Don't bring Annabeth into this!" I roared, rushing towards her, fingers outstretched as if to tear her to shreds. Wait, fingers?

Shocked, I stopped in my tracks, a few paces away from the smug goddess of the moon. Holding my hands up to the moonlight that shone through the trees of this forest we found ourselves in, I examined them. They were human hands! No long, black hair decorated them, neither did sharp claws. I had normal, stubby fingernails!

I looked at the man-hating goddess. "How did you transform me back? Hestia said there was no magic that could do that when it was a werewolf that was concerned!"

"I didn't do it, idiot. You did it yourself." When I stared at her blankly, she rolled her eyes and explained it further. "You just have to concentrate all your emotion into the one goal. You did that with your anger, and turned yourself back into a man."

I remained in shock, staring at my hairless hands. Hands, not paws! This was surely a miracle.

In front of me, Artemis rolled her eyes. "Let's get started. This might take a while."

 **Annabeth's POV (whoa, really?)**

I sighed to myself, sitting in my cabin at Camp Half Blood. It had been a few days since Percy disappeared, but I hadn't allowed myself to stop searching for him. Surely he wouldn't go far, right? My heart feels like it's breaking, but I can't let my siblings see. I have to be strong. They've lost one camp leader; I can't let them lose another.

Someone knocked on the door. I could hear them panting heavily. "Annabeth, Annabeth!" I sighed again, getting up from my bunk and walking over to the door.

"Grover?" I asked, surprised when I pulled the door open. "What's wrong?"

His words chilled my blood. "It's Percy."

"Where?" I asked over my shoulder, already running towards the Big House.

Grover trotted alongside me. "Wait, Annabeth! He's not actually here."

I dug my heels into the ground and glared at the saytr. "Then what's this about him, Grover?"

In the pit of my stomach, dread settling there told me he was either dead or gone. I desperately hoped, for once, that I was wrong.

"A nymph told Juniper some news. She has news about him, but not his actual location. From what I heard though, she might be able to give us a hint as to where he is, or at least where he's heading," Grover explained quickly, probably fearing (correctly) that I'd bite his head off if he didn't tell me what was going on.

I stared at him for a moment, evaluating his words. Then, in a clipped voice, I said, "Let's go."

I followed Grover to the woods around camp, my drakon bone dagger strapped to my hip in case of a fight. We didn't come across any monsters, though, and soon we found ourselves standing in front of Juniper's tree.

"Juniper!" Grover called. "I brought Annabeth!"

The tree nymph appeared from the tree, her face pouring out of it, followed by her body. As always, she looked beautiful, looks worthy of a mythical creature, just like all the nymphs. In younger years, I had always been jealous. No wonder all the gods chased after them.

Juniper smiled when she saw us standing there. "Annabeth! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," I agreed impatiently. "What did you hear about Percy?"

The smile dropped from her face as she looked at me sorrowfully. "He was heading towards California, last anyone heard. He was almost to the middle of the United States when the news reached me, so I don't know where he would be now."

I frowned. "What's he looking for?"

Juniper swallowed hard, looking up at me with the face of a dog that knew it was about to be kicked. "They say he's looking to join his pack with Lycaon."

I gasped. "No! Percy... He would never do that! He would remain strong! This can't be true," I protested.

Grover shook his head. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I wish it wasn't true as well. But with what's left of the empathy link, I can vaguely tell that Juniper is right. Percy is looking for the werewolf pack. After that transformation in the middle of camp the other day, I don't think he has any other choice but to join them. The urge must be getting too great to resist."

I swallowed back a sob. "N-no... He wouldn't do that. He would fight this!" _He promised me._

Juniper stepped away from her tree to wrap me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. But there's nothing we can do!"

I wiped a hand across my eyes to stop the tears from leaving their ducts. "No," I whispered, a plan beginning to form in my mind. It was a desperate one, but the only one that could have a possibility of working.

The tree nymph pulled away from me to observe my face. "No?"

"No," I said, louder this time. "I'm going to go after him. I have to stop him from joining Lycaon's pack!"

Grover frowned at me. "What would that accomplish? There's no cure to this, Annabeth. You should know that better than anyone. You spent all those days before he even woke up looking for a cure. You have to let him go."

"I can't!" I exclaimed, pushing Juniper away from me. "I can't leave him. I-I love him."

Grover sighed. "Annabeth... Chiron would never let you go on a quest to find him. It would be suicide! You have to accept the fact that he's not Percy anymore."

"Stop it, Grover," I demanded in a deadly voice. "Just because you don't believe in him, doesn't mean I can't believe in him."

"Annabeth, it's not that I don't believe in him. He's my best friends, gods damn it!" Grover yelled. "I just don't want to run after the impossible possibility that he could be saved. And at what price? There's no cure. You know that he would rather stay away, living on his own, than risk the safety of everyone else in camp with him around. You saw him that day after the transformation. He almost hurt Owen."

This was becoming too much for me. "I know, Grover. I know. But I can't do this without him! He promised me. He promised me that he would never let me go. Where is he now, Grover?"

Grover sighed, dragging a hand down his face and messing up his curly hair. "Please, Annabeth, don't do this."

"You can't stop me, Grover. You and I both know that. I'm going to do this with or without you."

He sighed again, locking eyes briefly with his girlfriend. "Fine. But I'm sure as hell not letting you go alone."

I smiled, the first one since Percy disappeared. We had a chance of getting him back, no matter the cost. I couldn't live without him, whether he was himself or not. I loved him with my whole heart.

"We leave at dawn," I told Grover. "Meet me at Thalia's tree." With those instructions said, I turned and stalked back to my cabin, ready to pack a bag to save my idiotic, lovable boyfriend.

 **Hey guys! Yes, longer chapter! Finally. :) Next update is Tuesday. Normal four days. Can you believe it's already June?! I really can't. There's toing to be a bit of a schedule change approaching (for a brief amount of time) with the end of the school year and the beginning of summer. But I'll keep you posted for exact dates and stuff. :) Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) To clear something up quickly, any strong amount of concentrated emotion will change Percy from wolf to human or human to wolf. He just has to concentrate on what he's feeling to help him accomplish the goal. Artemis used anger to get him to change, because she knew it would be extra likely to work because him being a werewolf has shortened his anger fuse. Hope that cleared every thing up for you guys! :) Also, make sure you keep an eye out for those terrible things I promised you would happen to everyone! Because I can't have people being happy until the epilogue. That's just foolishness. :P (I'm teasing, in case you can't tell.) Alrighty, I don't think there's anything else to really say... Except for the fact that I own nothing! But please enjoy this chapter anyways. :)**

 **Percy's POV (we're going to be switching back and forth a lot now, so keep an eye out!)**

 _In front of me, Artemis rolled her eyes. "Let's get started. This might take a while."_

I woke up that morning feeling more exhausted than when I had laid down. Artemis trained me in the use of my powers and skills relentlessly, never letting me stop to rest. I was relieved that I had finally found the solution to switching between human and wolf, as well as how to control the wolf (well, more than before). However, I couldn't help but wonder if some of it was really necessary for the first night of training.

I sat up on my wolf haunches before closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I channelled all my emotion, all my hope and despair and, most of all, longing into changing my form. When I opened my eyes again, I was kneeling on the ground as a human.

I stood up, extremely thankful that Artemis had gotten around to showing me how to control my clothing along with the change. Originally, clothing did not... Appear with me when I transformed. Fortunately, the man-hating goddess didn't decide to kill me for that and instead taught me how to preserve the innocence of everyone else.

I was wearing the same clothes that I was wearing when I first transformed days ago. My orange camp shirt was now splotchy with brown mud and dirt and my shorts were getting stiff with dried grossness. Whatever happened to my fur as the wolf happened to my clothes. Thankfully, that also works in reverse, so the wolf doesn't have to take a bath.

Imagine the horror that would bring.

I stretched, relishing in the feeling of human muscles and human arms moving. Yawning, I closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them, a nymph was directly in front of my face.

I yelped, jumping backwards, not prepared for anything in that close of a proximity to my face. Trying to catch my breath, I asked her, "What are you doing?"

She giggled, her dress rippling as she moved. "I wanted to see what you looked like, hero."

I groaned. "Percy," I said, "My name is Percy."

The nymph giggled again, her face turning a darker shade of green that I assumed was a blush. "You're funnier as a human, hero. And much more handsome."

My eyes widened. Is she... Flirting with me? "Um... You're pretty, but... I do have a girlfriend."

The nymph paused and looked at me in confusion. "How does that work? You're on a journey that could end in your death or eternal imprisonment. What does your 'girlfriend' think about that?"

I stood up and looked at the nymph. I towered over her small frame, making her look up at me. Tearing my eyes away from her, I looked to my left and said, "She doesn't know. And hopefully, she never will."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the nymph turn white. "W-What? How would she know?"

Suspicious, I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not in contact with her or anyone else from my camp. But if someone else told..."

The nymph flushed when I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You wouldn't have said anything, right?" I asked, onto her suspicious behavior.

She shook her head quickly. "No, no! Of course not!" I stared at her and raised my eyebrow, silently challenging that statement. Breaking down in tears, the nymph cried, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I had to tell my sisters that the hero, Perseus Jackson, was sleeping under my tree!"

I shook my head, disappointed and slightly afraid. I didn't want Annabeth to know, and now that she did, would she try to find me and stop me from saving myself? No, she wouldn't actually try to stop me, but if she didn't know... If she got the jump on me...

"I have to keep moving," I said to the still-crying nymph, who looked up at me with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Why?"

"I can't let them catch me here. They'll unknowingly try to stop me. It's best if I'm as far away as possible," I explained. Internally, I knew that I had another excuse as well. If I was far away, I wouldn't be able to hurt them if I lose control.

"Please, hero! I'm sorry. Don't leave me!" The nymph cried, grabbing my wrist in a desperate last move. I shook her off easily.

"I have to go," I said, beginning to already turn around and run. "If you see a beautiful, blonde daughter of Athena by the name of Annabeth, stop her. Tell her not to follow me." I hesitated before adding, "Please."

The nymph sniffled but nodded, wiping her face with one green-skinned arm. She waved at me as I finally turned away, watching from her tree.

I glanced back once, witnessing her disappearance into the tree that she protected. Then, not wasting any more time, I concentrated on my emotions of fear and desperation, turning back into the wolf and running off through the forest. California, here I come.

 **Annabeth's POV**

" _We leave at dawn," I told Grover. "Meet me at Thalia's tree." With those instructions said, I turned and stalked back to my cabin, ready to pack a bag to save my idiotic, lovable boyfriend._

Dawn approached quickly. I told Chiron I would be going into the city to give Sally the news about what happened to her danger-prone son. He agreed, saying it was indeed something better done in person than through IM. I told him I might stay a few days, just to keep Sally company when Paul wasn't in the house. He agreed with that as well, warning me to keep an eye out for monsters, though.

I promised I would try to be safe. I lied; going on this dangerous, not-legitimate quest was definitely _not_ trying to be safe.

Grover met me at Thalia's tree at dawn, just as directed. I had been waiting there for a while, but only because I couldn't sleep. My mind was running wild with all the possibilities of what could've happened and what might still happen to Percy. Why had that idiot left? Didn't he trust us to help him?

"Hi Annabeth," Grover greeted when he saw me standing next to the tall pine tree. "How are we going to find Percy?"

I smirked at him, stepping out from the tree to allow the two pegasi to come into light. One was pitch black; the other was a blinding white.

"Grover, I believe you've met Blackjack?"

The satyr waved awkwardly at the black pegasus, who whinnied in response. "Who's this white one?" Grover asked. "I didn't think we had any white pegasi at camp."

I chuckled softly. "Another one of Percy's rescues. That boy has more pets and rescued animals than any other demigod I know about. This is Diamond."

Grover gave another awkward wave, this one to Diamond. She snorted in response, obviously not liking his attitude. Blackjack made a noise that could've been a laugh. If only Percy was here to narrate for us.

I began to put my stuff on Blackjack's back before hopping up. "Grover, you get Diamond."

The terrified Lord of the Wild sputtered. "B-But she doesn't like me!"

"And she never will," I countered, "if you don't make the first move to start a friendship."

Grover huffed before jumping onto the back of his pegasus. Diamond gave him the stink eye as Blackjack made the laughing noise again.

"Hurry up, Grover!" I called as Blackjack and I crossed over the camp border. Once Diamond and Grover followed, we gave a running start before taking off into the post-dawn, morning sky.

 **Hey guys! Next update is Sunday! I need an extra day because my brother is in a play and I'm going to see it. Plus, finals are rapidly approaching and they SUCK. So I need time to study/die a little inside. ;) Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Omg thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Again, I pinky promise not to abandon this story. :) I love this _way_ too much do to that. :) I have to say, I really appreciate all these reviews I've gotten so far! None of them are mean flames, and you guys are just always so polite and nice, especially when you're giving me constructive criticism. I just really appreciate it, you know? :) I was sitting in school when I checked my stories for review updates, and omg, my face when I saw that I had _seven new reviews_ in the space of about... 14 hours? Wow, my God guys. :) I'm just really happy. It's a good day. :) Also, to answer a question about my age: I won't give the exact cause, you know, stranger danger and all that. But I will say that it is a number between and including 14 and 20. A broad answer, but again, stranger danger. ;) Good? I hope that satisfied whoever was wondering. Ok! I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I glanced back once, witnessing her disappearance into the tree that she protected. Then, not wasting any more time, I concentrated on my emotions of fear and desperation, turning back into the wolf and running off through the forest. California, here I come._

I had made it to Kansas when I had to stop running. I could've gone on, but after what happened the last time, I didn't want to practically pass out underneath some tree without making a camp. Last time, I had the protection of the tree nymph to guard me, but this time, gods knew what I would be able to find to protect myself.

Kansas was basically a whole bunch of nothing; just flat land and plains stretching as far as the eye could see. There were some trees popping up here and there, but none that would provide the same shelter as your typical forest. I wouldn't be able to safely sleep under one of those without risking my life at the hands of a monster, demigod, or mortal. Gods know who could stumble upon me in this state.

I didn't dare change back into a human. Anyone could wander by on these endless roads, and I didn't want them to see a random human man lying under a tree or in their field, asleep. Who knows what they would do! I could be kidnapped, killed, or fined for breaking some law that only people in Kansas would know about.

I couldn't risk being me.

I trotted along a road that was mostly free of cars. Yes, the random one or two would pass by, but I doubt any of them saw me. I remained on the side whenever another sign of intelligent life was clear, hiding in the tall grass lining the highway. Eventually, I had walked a great distance. Off to my right, there was a small, abandoned farmhouse.

I broke off of the road, hurrying over to the building. Night was beginning to fall, and even through I had better instincts at night, the wolf itself was also more powerful. It was better if I slept at night. I didn't want to lose control, especially here on my own with no one to influence my change back.

I was happy to be alone, though; if no one was here, no one could be hurt.

Crawling through a rotted hole on the side of the barn, I made my way inside. The barn was very small, able to only fit about three cows or horses, with hardly any room to spare. There was some forgotten hay on the ground, and a tiny loft above. While the loft might have been slightly rotted, as the wood outside was in places, it would also be the safest place to sleep the night. Turning back into a human quickly, I climbed up the ladder that was propped against the wall, ignoring its missing rungs. The loft itself was much too small for a human to comfortably sleep on, so I turned back into the wolf before curling up to sleep. Artemis wasn't going to visit me that night; she had warned me the last time she visited that she herself had duties to take care of that she couldn't keep pushing on Apollo.

It would be a dreamless sleep, one that I desperately needed.

Too bad life hardly ever works out the way you want it to.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the door of the barn creaked open. My ears perked up and I smelt a person walk in, along with the smell of a horse.

 _What are people doing here?_ I thought, startled out of my sleepy state. _This barn looked completely abandoned!_

There was light whispering from below, and I figured that the first person wasn't alone. Along with the smell of horse, I also smelt goat and... Was that lemon?

Crawling stealthily over to the side of the loft, I poked my muzzle out and sniffed the air. Yes, that had to be lemon. It was unmistakeable, especially since that was nearly the same smell of Annabeth's favorite shampoo. My heart tugged at the comparison, and I found myself growling lightly in frustration. She was so far... So unreachable to me, right now...

From below, there was a gasp. Immediately, I stopped growling. _Oh crap._ Had I given myself away?

Taking a deep breath to steady myself for whatever may happen, I lifted my head up and looked over the side of the loft. Thinking it was probably a farmer, I bared my teeth, hoping to look frightening to scare him away. After all, how many wolves are there in Kansas, anyways? Maybe he would be too scared to shoot me.

In the faint light from the moon that spilled into the barn through the widely opened door, I saw a strange sight.

Near the door, slightly outside, there was a white horse and a man with a beanie on his head. Inside the barn, near the middle where the moonlight barely touched, was a black horse and a girl.

The girl was what caught my attention. She was tall and blonde, controlling the horse that looked like it wanted to bolt. Since I was still a son of Poseidon, no matter my form, I heard the black horse as it tried to pull away from the blonde. _Lady Boss, we need to get the heck out of here!_

Lady Boss?

I looked at the girl with new eyes, the eyes of the hero of Olympus and not the wolf. She was beautiful, calm, and controlled, when if she was undeniably uneasy. Her eyes were flickering to the shadows on the ground level, as if expecting something to jump out of them. She stilled, as if an idea just occurred to her. Slowly, her head tilted until she was scanning the ceiling and upper level.

Her eyes met mine.

They were a steely gray, looking like she could see into my soul. Her eyes widened when she spied me in the shadows of the loft.

"Grover," she said in a hushed voice, not breaking eye contact with me. "There's a wolf."

The man, Grover, bleated. I knew he was the goat I had smelled. "I don't like wolves!" He exclaimed loudly, looking around wildly. "Where is it?"

"Second floor," she said, still not moving anything but her mouth as she directed him.

Grover bleated again, jumping slightly when he finally saw me leering down at them. The sudden movement made me snarl at him, unable to stop myself.

"Stop doing that, Grover!" She hissed. "It doesn't like that."

'It'? Did she just call me an 'it'?!

Blood pumping, overwhelming the small voice in the back of my head that tried to squeak out a protest, I growled and jumped off the loft. I landed in front of the black horse and the girl, my stance ready to pounce. The horse whinnied and tried to run, but the girl didn't even flinch. She kept her eyes locked on mine, staring boldly at me.

In a calm voice, she said, "Grover, get the pegasi out of here."

He bleated again, making me think that it was fear that caused that horrific noise. I snarled at the sound of it. "But Annabeth-!"

"Go," she commanded sternly, not taking her eyes off mine. Smoothly, she let go of the black horse, who backed up and hurried from the small barn. I snarled at the girl.

I was about to do something I would likely regret when their words finally filtered through my brain. Grover... Pegasi... _Annabeth._

Letting out a sharp bark, I sat down on my haunches as I realized that this girl in front of me was _my Annabeth_. I had tried to hurt her! I-

My train of thought was stopped by my love herself. Looking at me with her head tilted sideways, she wondered aloud, "What are you doing?" Her eyes scanned me for a moment, probably trying to access whether or not I was trying to trick her, when she murmured, "I've never heard of wolves in Kansas."

Standing up on my four legs, causing Annabeth to tense up, I backed up from her and into the dark shadows of the barn. She didn't make a move towards me, but I could feel her eyes peering into the shadows after me.

I knew what I was about to do was stupid. It would jeopardize my entire quest. But I couldn't take this anymore. I had been gone too long already, especially without saying goodbye or even explaining. I had to do this, or it would kill me.

Closing my eyes and concentrating on how much I loved this demigod in front of me, I allowed myself to turn back into a human. My clothes were a little dusty, but nothing compared to what they were after I first transformed back.

I stepped out of the shadows on two human feet, my head down as I refused to fully look at Annabeth. I heard her gasp, followed by the soft padding of feet on hay as she approached.

Carefully reaching out a hand, as if to touch my face, Annabeth whispered, "Percy?"

I gave her a wobbly smile, feeling myself close to tears at having her so close yet again, only to lose her so soon. "Hey, Annabeth," I murmured.

She pulled her hand back before she could touch me, looking at me strangely. "You growled at me," she stated monotonously.

I flinched. "Yeah," I whispered, ashamed of myself.

"Why?"

I swallowed hard. "I-I can't control it, Annabeth. Please, I'm trying! But at night... It has a mind of its own." My eyes widened and I stared at her in horror. "Why are you here?"

She frowned. "I'm here to help you, Seaweed Brain! You don't have to go to Lycaon. Please, come back to camp with us."

Oh, how I wanted to say yes and wrap her up in my arms. I desperately wanted to go with her, but I couldn't. I couldn't endanger everyone at camp for my own selfish needs, nor could I just sit back and hope that when the curse finally truly claimed me, I'd be able to break out of it. That wasn't possible; I had to continue on.

I looked away from the pleading eyes of my gorgeous girlfriend. "Annabeth, I can't."

"You can't go to Lycaon!" She yelled, shoving my shoulder. I remained immobile. "You can't just mindlessly join his pack! We'll find another way, I promise! Please, Percy, don't go."

Refusing eye contact, I said stoically, "Annabeth, I have to do this, and you can't change my mind."

She made a noise that could've been a sob. "Please, Percy. I need you, I love you. I can't do this without you! Are you just going to throw that all away?"

I turned back to her, beginning to get frustrated. Why couldn't she see that this was for the best? "I'm not going to endanger everyone at camp just because I can't live without you!"

"So you'd rather have me suffer?"

"If it meant that you'd get to live, then yes!" I fired back. "I'm dangerous, Annabeth. I'm dangerous and I don't want to hurt you!"

"You could never hurt me," she murmured, about to touch my arm before I twisted away.

"I almost did! I couldn't stop myself, Annabeth. I almost hurt you."

"Percy..."

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from giving into her soothing tone and soft touch. I had to stay strong, for myself and her, even if it killed me in the end. "No, Annabeth. You can't change my mind."

"Please, Percy, reconsider! We can find a solution to this together. You don't have to do this," she said, adding a whispered, "Please."

That one word killed me. It was filled with so much longing, love, and pain, the same that I felt inside myself. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't. Gods, it was hurting me not to be with her, but I had to get away. For her sake and the sake of everyone else.

"Stop, Annabeth," I said, steeling my nerves before looking into her eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, neither breaking contact. Annabeth's eyes searched mine, looking for something hidden there, before she spoke.

"Tell me you don't want me anymore."

I opened my mouth once before closing it. How could I say that to her? She was the reason my heart is still beating after those two wars we faced. She was the reason I woke up in the morning. She was the reason I fell into Tartarus and _survived_. She was the reason I had gotten this curse. She was the reason I was looking for a cure. She was the reason I never gave up. She was the reason I was still fighting.

I fought the battle within myself, clashing over what to say to her. In the end, it boiled down to whatever would keep her safe in the long run.

"Annabeth," I started, swallowing hard before continuing, "I don't love you."

I watched the emotions flicker through her eyes as she continuously stared into mine. First surprise, then disbelief, followed by a brief spark of anger. As soon as it appeared, though, the anger was replaced by sadness.

"Percy," she said, her voice choked with tears, "I guess you're changed."

I looked away, unable to face her knowing that I was the one that did this to her. I promised her that I would always be the one she could go running to whenever she was sad, but here I am, pushing myself out of her life. I didn't deserve her.

"I guess I am." I tried to stop my voice from giving me away, knowing that if Annabeth caught the faintest glimpse of my regret, she wouldn't let me leave her again. It was a difficult thing to do, considering how my heart felt like it was withering up and dying as we stood there.

Hearing her sniffle caused my heart to crumple up faster, like a flower on the edge of its life that suddenly found itself in the unforgiving sunshine. "You won't come back with us? Not for me, not for Grover, not for any of your other friends?"

I wanted to yell at her, tell her I can't, explain all my reasons, and then kiss her senselessly. Instead, I simply said, "No."

I thought that would be the end. She would see what a cold, heartless bastard I really was, and then she would run from the cabin, tearing spilling down her face like the typical lead female in teen movies. I would return to the loft where I had been dozing earlier, my heart thoroughly shredded, then continue on my quest. If I didn't survive, it didn't matter. She couldn't love me anymore. I had to push myself out of her life. I couldn't let her get hurt. Not on my account.

In the heat of the moment, I forgot that Annabeth isn't a typical teenage girl. She's smart, beautiful, clever, and she can read me like an open book. She's calculating, crafty, and most of all, stubborn.

I jumped when she put a hand on my arm. Her fingers were cold, but the palm of her hand was warm. "Percy, don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself."

In that moment, I knew that she had seen right through the facade that I had tried to put up. Cursing myself internally, I backed away from her quickly. Allowing myself a second to drink in her beauty in the faint light of the moon, I shook my head at her. "I can't. Please, don't follow me, Annabeth. Go back to camp." Without letting her get another word in, I put some more distance between us before turning into the wolf and disappearing into the shadows.

As I ran from the barn and past a startled satyr with two pegasi, I heard Annabeth call, " _Percy_!"

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stared out the barn door long after Percy fled through it. A few seconds after he was gone, Grover poked his head in. "What was that?"

I blinked at him, wondering what he was talking about until I remembered that he had been outside the entire time and hadn't heard the conversation between Percy and myself. He probably still thought that the wolf was just a simple wolf. In reality, it was anything but.

"Percy ran away from me again," I whispered. Grover frowned.

"Percy? Annabeth, that was just a black wolf. I know that you miss him; we all do. But you have to get a grip!"

Scowling, I glared at the Lord of the Wild. "Grover, that was a werewolf. The wolf transformed into Percy a little after you left."

His eyes widened. "No way. Annabeth, don't mess around with me!"

"That was Percy, Grover!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn't sure if they were from frustration, anger, or sadness. I couldn't believe that I lost him again. "He ran away from me again."

Grover stepped into the barn, letting the spot where his head previously occupied be filled by the heads of two pegasi. "Tell me everything."

I relayed my story to the satyr, who listened in silence. I got the feeling that Blackjack and Diamond were also listening from the doorway. Once I was done, Grover looked at the ground in defeat.

"I guess we should start heading back to camp now," he murmured sadly.

Frowning, I said, "Why?"

Grover looked up at me in confusion. "He doesn't want to be saved, Annabeth. You're the one that heard him say that in person! We don't have anything else to do here then."

Still frowning, I shook my head. "Oh, no, Grover. We can't give up on him."

"What?" Grover asked, his face lighting up with horror.

"We're going after him. You didn't see him, Grover; he doesn't want this. We have to keep going."

Grover looked at me with uncontrolled horror and fear. "You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack," I said, giving him a small smirk. "We'll head out as soon as we can, but we can't travel now. Our only hope is to catch up with him before he gets to California."

I turned around, preventing any further argument. As I began to move the hay to create a make-shift bed for myself, I heard Grover mutter, "Why did I agree to go on this quest anyways?"

Still heartbroken by the words that Percy said, the only words I couldn't read his meaning for, the words that he said while maintaining straight eye contact with me, I crawled onto my pile of hay and tried to sleep. It took all my effort to ignore the Percy-sounding voice in my head that repeated his words. _"I don't love you..."_

 **Hey guys! Wow, longest chapter. :) Ok, I have now entered the final countdown with my finals! AHH! Since i have to do a TON of studying for finals do I don't fail them (cause that would suck), next chapter will be Friday. :) . Hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter! And I hope you don't hate me for Percy's words and reactions! ;) I'm really proud of this chapter though. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Wooh, I survived finals! :) Ok, back to the topic at hand. I completely understand your concerns, and looking back now that my finals-fear has passed, I can totally see that I left out some stuff. I had everything worked out in my head, but my fingers did not convey my idea. I will try to clear everything up this chapter, but if I don't do it so well, I shall explain here. Percy thinks Annabeth knows about the cure that he's trying to get, and he thinks she's trying to stop him. Of course, she's a daughter of Athena, and he thinks she knows everything, even this cure. In his head, Percy thinks Annabeth believes that the plan is too dangerous and they need to find another solution. Annabeth, in reality, thinks Percy is going to surrender himself to Lycaon. Percy also tells Annabeth he doesn't love her so she's safe and she gives up on trying to save him. This is a risky mission and he could very well die, and if that does happen, he doesn't want her stuck on him. Like the selfless hero he is, Percy would rather live and suffer by himself, away from camp, than have Annabeth suffering over his death or worse- hurt because he couldn't control the wolf. I hope that cleared everything up for you guys! :) Any other questions, leave them in reviews or PMs and I promise I will get back to you. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _As I ran from the barn and past a startled satyr with two pegasi, I heard Annabeth call, "_ Percy _!"_

I ran until Apollo started to pull the sun from the horizon. I was undoubtedly exhausted, and I knew that I should've stopped long ago. I had spent the entire day before running and was in desperate need of a rest, but I couldn't afford to let Annabeth and Grover catch up with me. Hopefully they gave up on trying to stop me, but if I knew Annabeth, then I knew that she was stubborn.

As I trotted to a stop underneath a tree somewhere on the border of New Mexico and Colorado at about eight in the morning, I couldn't help but think about the girl that I still loved. I couldn't believe I had told her that I didn't love her anymore, but it had to done. I had to keep her safe, and she would never willingly stop pursuing me. After this, I wouldn't be able to return to Camp Half Blood and have the happily ever after ending we always dreamed of. True, it was more of a "let's survive until college" kind of ending, but I would've meant the world to me to have it with her. Instead, I would have to return to the city. Maybe I could stay with Mom and Paul until I could get back on my feet. If this worked, I wouldn't be a danger to them or anyone.

Who knows, maybe I would even live in the woods after this experience. Maybe I would go through all this only to decide that human life wasn't really for me. Gods know that I have never conformed to what others wanted, especially what I myself desired.

Stretching in the shade, trying to avoid the hot sun, I replayed that entire conversation I had with the love of my love. Should I call her my ex-girlfriend now? I would never stop loving her, no matter what I said. But she should stop loving me. I can't handle the thought of hurting her, and if she followed me she _would_ get hurt. I sighed, my furry chest rising and falling rapidly.

Why was she trying to stop me? Didn't she know that this was the only one to cure myself? I didn't want to risk it, but I had to if I wanted to stay alive. She should understand that.

 _Maybe that wasn't really Annabeth,_ a voice in the back of my head tried to tell me. But I knew it was. I had looked into her eyes; I could see the girl I loved and will always love inside of those gray orbs.

 _Maybe she didn't know._ That idea was laughable. Annabeth, not knowing something? Only in the Twilight Zone, and I'm pretty sure I hadn't broken that barrier yet.

I was about to contemplate the issue further when something poked into my back.

In an instant, I was on my feet in an attack position, snarl on my face as I growled at this unknown enemy. Standing before me was a red-headed girl with a stick in her hand. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at me.

I was so surprised that I accidentally changed myself back into a human, causing the red-head to back away from me. I watched her go with eyes just as wide as hers.

"Percy?" She asked in shock. I stared back, hearing myself say, "Rachael?"

The girl nodded slowly. "What... What are you doing here? And why were you...?" She trailed off at the end, leaving the question only halfway voiced. I still knew what she was asking though.

"Rachael, it's not what it looks like," I tried to say, beginning to back away from her. She was going to stop me from reaching Lycaon. Annabeth must've sent her ahead to stop me in case I got away! Rachael didn't want me to get cured.

Rachael frowned at me and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you were just a wolf that was asleep under a tree near my father's ranch. I think it's exactly what it looks like."

I lowered the hands I had raised to try to reason with her, instead looking at her in confusion. "You don't know?"

"Know what, Percy?"

I blinked. "That I'm a werewolf."

Rachael's eyebrows both flew up in surprise. "I knew you were a powerful demigod and hero, but a werewolf? Since when?"

Still slightly suspicious but overall glad to finally have a friend, I told Rachael my tale of woe, leaving out the part where I tried to kill myself. She listened in silence, taking it all in. I even included my recent meeting with Annabeth and Grover, and all my concerns and regrets. When I was done, Rachael just stared at me for a moment.

"So you're going to California to try to cure yourself?" She clarified.

"Yes."

"And said cure involves a tooth from Lycaon, the werewolf king, and the blood of whichever wolf bit you?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"And what do you do with that stuff when you have it? Does just having it in your possession turn you back into a normal person?" She asked.

I hesitated. Hestia had told me what to do once I got the elements of the cure, but I hadn't shared it with anyone. Would Rachael try to stop me from continuing on this journey?

I looked at the red-headed girl that gazed back at me in earnest. She wouldn't betray me like that. Taking a deep breath, I said, "I need to... stab myself with it."

Rachael gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Stab yourself? Where?"

I flinched just thinking about it. "Where I was bitten."

She gasped again. "Your back? But you could kill yourself if you did that!"

"I'll die anyways, Rachael," I snapped, harsher than I intended. "I'd rather die a free werewolf than live an enslaved one."

Still grimacing, Rachael nodded. "I-I understand, Percy. But what about Annabeth?"

I frowned, having left out the part of my story where I told Annabeth that I didn't love her anymore. "Rachael, I... I told Annabeth that... That I don't love her anymore," I managed. Just the words themselves reminded me of what I did and didn't do.

Rachael blinked at me a few times before saying loudly, "And why on Earth would you do that?!" She looked at me as if I was crazy. "You fell into Tartarus for her, and now you've told her that you don't love her? Who are you and what have you done with Percy?"

I sighed. "I had to tell her that, RED. You know her as well as I do, and you know that she would never give up on something. I didn't want her to get hurt chasing after me, or get hurt if this thing doesn't work out."

Rachael was silent, and I thought she saw the voice of reason. Suddenly, she bluntly said, "Well that's stupid."

Frowning, I asked, "Why is that stupid? You know just recalling that hurts me, Rachael."

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly. If just thinking about it hurts you, imagine how Annabeth feels! You're not the one that had the love of your life say it to you."

"But now she'll be able to move on," I protested. "She'll be able to find someone new and have the life she deserves! I'm doing this so she can benefit in the long run."

Rachael just stared at me in silence again. Finally, she said, "Wow, you really are oblivious."

"Hey!"

She continued on like I hadn't even said anything. "Annabeth clearly loves you. You didn't see her during those long months when you were missing at the Roman camp or in your coma. This hurts her just as much as it hurts you, and she's not going to just get over you and move on. Haven't you heard Aphrodite? You guys are practically made to be together. You can't just say you suddenly don't feel that anymore and expect Annabeth to believe you."

Realization slapped me upside the head. "I-I never meant to hurt her," I whispered softly, recognizing what an idiot I am. I looked into Rachael's bright green eyes. "Do you think she could forgive me?"

The red-head shrugged. "She's not a daughter of Hades, so I guess the possibility is there." She hesitated. "But Percy, if I know Annabeth, then I know that you must've really hurt her with what you said, even if you didn't mean it. She might need time to bounce back off that. You'll have to be willing to wait for her."

"I'm willing to do anything for her," I murmured, "but I don't have time."

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Still heartbroken by the words that Percy said, the only words I couldn't read his meaning for, the words that he said while maintaining straight eye contact with me, I crawled onto my pile of hay and tried to sleep. It took all my effort to ignore the Percy-sounding voice in my head that repeated his words. "_ I don't love you... _"_

We set out that morning as soon as the sun rose across the sky. This time, as we hopped aboard the pegasi and headed off towards California, my mood was more subdued than before. Blackjack noticed, though I wasn't sure if Grover could tell; he was more dense than Percy sometimes.

I sighed despite myself. _Percy_. Just thinking of the name threatened to send a new wave of tears through my eyes. I had cried myself to sleep the night before, his words echoing mercilessly in my head, stopping me from going to sleep. I thought that the worst I would ever feel was when he disappeared for months only to reappear as a Roman praetor. I was wrong; this is way worse.

It took us longer than it should have to reach Arizona. We were flying and had no way to track Percy, now that he was a werewolf and hardly ever left footprints when running. And trust me, Grover and I had looked. (Grover was a little reluctant to do so, but I wouldn't let him say no.) With no other alternative, we decided to fly and keep an eye out below. Hopefully one of us would spot him, and if we didn't, then we would just have to hope we could catch up to him in California before he made a decision he would regret.

Hopefully he hadn't already made a decision he would regret.

We were flying over Arizona, not far from the border of Utah, when I spotted a furry black shape darting across the land below us. There wasn't much vegetation for the animal to hide in, as this part of Arizona was mostly desert and rock. I stared at it for a moment, trying to see if I could tell what it was. In the end, I couldn't convince myself that it wasn't the werewolf son of Poseidon that had broken my heart.

"Grover!" I called in a hushed whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me but not for the wolf to. When the satyr looked over at me, I motioned for him to look down. He obeyed, only rolling his eyes slightly, before shooting his head back up with wide eyes. I nodded, to which he nodded back.

Leaning forwards on the pegasus' back, I whispered to Blackjack, "Follow that wolf. Don't lose it!"

He craned his neck back to look at me, almost giving me a stink eye, before shaking out his mane and yielding to my orders. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Diamond following us as we dove closer to the ground.

Blackjack knew what he was doing. He took me closer to the ground, and I could clearly see the black wolf now, but the wolf couldn't see me. He just kept sprinting over the hot, sandy terrain.

We followed the wolf as he ran, not really taking note of our surroundings. At least, I wasn't. My eyes were locked upon the black fur, daring it to disappear under my watchful gaze. It didn't.

The wolf ran straight for a large rock. I almost screamed, thinking that Percy was about to kill himself. Just as he would've splattered his brains against solid rock, he disappeared.

"What...?" I said aloud, staring at the spot I had last seen him in. As far as I knew, Percy couldn't vanish into thin air. "Blackjack, take me down there."

The dark pegasus complied, making only a snort to acknowledge his dislike of my orders. We landed on the dusty ground, sending up small clouds wherever we stepped.

Grover walked up to the rock wall as I examined the ground, hoping to find a clue. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing to the rock. "There's a crack here."

I hurried over to him, anxious to see if he was right. The satyr was; the rock was split nearly in two, though the crack wasn't that wide on the outside. Inside, all I could see was unending darkness.

I turned to Grover. "Come on, let's go!" Not listening to his terrified sputtering, I began to push my way into the rock's crack.

It was darker inside than I had originally thought. With Grover and me forcing our way inside, the only light filtering in was blocked, leaving only darkness in its place. However, a little ways into the rock, the crack widened out into a cavern. I couldn't feel the walls brushing against my arms.

"Grover?" I whispered when I felt someone beside me. From the way my voice echoed, I could tell that the ceiling of the cavern must've gone very high, maybe to almost the top of the entire rock structure.

He touched my arm to reassure me that it was him and not someone else. "It's me, Annabeth."

I let out a breath of relief knowing that it was him and not a creeper. "Do you happen to have a flashlight?"

"No." There was the sound of fiddling, then Grover quietly exclaimed, "Yes, I do actually! I'll have to thank Juniper."

Grover switched the light on, illuminating the cavern.

The first thing that I noticed was that I was right about the cavern being huge. The ceiling was so high that I had to crane my neck to look at it. The walls were also far apart from each other, just as I had predicted. The second thing that I noticed was that Grover and I were practically standing in the exact middle of the cavern. The third thing I noticed was that we were surrounded by a mass of humanoid figures.

They might have been humans once, but had since let themselves go. They were skinny and tall, all of them with unkempt hair that could rival Percy's when he gets out of bed on the weekends. Instead of standing tall, they were hunched over slightly, with their claw-like hands curling up near their stomachs.

In the midst of all these monsters was the black wolf Grover and I had followed. He was standing next to the tallest of the beasts. The tall humanoid figure made a gesture and the wolf morphed into the same creature as the others. He had black hair, but the muddy brown eyes weren't Percy's. We had allowed ourselves to fall for a trap.

The tallest monster stepped forwards, in front of his minions. He smiled at Grover and I, baring his sharp, yellow canines. "Well, boys, look what we have here!"

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I explained everything pretty well. If you have any questions at all, leave a review or send me a PM! I promise I will always answer them, unless I'm on vacation or something. Next update will be TUESDAY, which is the 20th. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) Ok, so we need to talk about stuff. After this chapter, there will be one more before I go on vacation. I leave for vacation on the 26th of June and I will be going on a cruise so there's no wifi for me to update. But I will be updating as soon as I can when I get back. This isn't next update, because we have one more regular update. Then after this next update, the update will be July 9th. I'll give you another reminder next chapter, so don't worry about that! :) I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _The tallest monster stepped forwards, in front of his minions. He smiled at Grover and I, baring his sharp, yellow canines. "Well, boys, look what we have here!"_

The other monsters behind him snickered and made barking noises of laughter. The leader smirked. "What do you propose we do with these mortals?"

"Eat them!" One barked. "Rip out their guts!" Suggested another. "Pit them against each other in a mythological cage match!" Shouted a third. The other monsters stared at the third out of the corners of their eyes, as if wondering what he was thinking.

The lead monster shifted his vision from his wayward lackey back to Grover and I. "Anyways... I vote we eat the one with the tacky beanie," he started, ignoring Grover's protest of "hey!" before his eyes shifted over to me as if he was a tiger and I his prey. "And I have a better idea of what to do with the girl." He smirked at the end, making my blood run cold as his eyes roamed my figure.

Disgusted, I forced myself not to take a step away from him as I said, "We are not pathetic mortals, beast."

He raised an eyebrow as he stared at me with curiosity. "No? Then what are you? Not that it will matter in the end, but at least this way we can say we've had the pleasure of consuming... whatever _that_ is." He pointed to Grover, sneering.

Ignoring Grover as he complained under his breath, I said bravely, "My friend is a satyr. I myself am a daughter of Athena."

The monsters howled with glee as the leader threw his head back and laughed. "A daughter of Athena? Well this will certainly be a treat! My boys haven't gotten a chance to have one of those."

I tried to hide the disgusted shudder that his words caused. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we will be leaving as soon as we get what we have come for."

"And that is?"

I took a deep breath, hoping that I was right. "Percy Jackson."

The leader frowned, raising a single eyebrow. "What makes you think that he's here?"

"You're Lycaon, the werewolf king," I boldly stated.

He nodded, smirking. "Guilty as charged."

"Therefore, Percy Jackson should be here with you. Your pack had infected him and he was coming to join you. Now, where is he?" I demanded.

Lycaon smirked at me. "Well, this is an interesting development. I know of Percy Jackson; everyone in the mythological world has. To have such a valuable asset in my pack would certainly make all the difference in battles..."

He snapped his fingers, still smirking at Grover and I, as two werewolf monsters stalked towards us and bound our hands behind our backs. I tried to fight against them, but their inhuman strength easily overpowered me.

"Unfortunately for everyone, Percy Jackson isn't here," Lycaon announced. I stared at him. That had to be a lie, but why would he lie about that? I didn't see Percy in this room of hideous monsters; where else would he be?

Lycaon continued, saying, "Fortunately for me, I have something that could bring him here." He smiled wolfishly. "Unfortunately for you, you're the bait."

 **Percy's POV**

 _"I'm willing to do anything for her," I murmured, "but I don't have time."_

I left Rachel's family's estate soon after. She left me and I rested for a few hours before continuing on with my journey. The only piece of information that I had to go on about Lycaon and his pack was the fact that they were heading towards California. I had heard that they had tried to invade the Wolf House at the very beginning of the Second Giant War. Hopefully I would be able to find them nearby.

I headed out at around two in the afternoon, making my way west. By the time I reached Las Vegas, Nevada, the sun had already begun to set. Harboring the same ideas from that night in Kansas, knowing that if I continued after dark, the wolf would be stronger, I turned back into a human and walked into the city.

The stereotypical bright Las Vegas lights flashed blindingly above me as I made my way down the single street. Cars whizzed by, the wind blowing my hair in every direction even more than it already was. My hands were stuffed into the pockets of my jeans and my orange camp shirt rumpled around my belt. People walking out of hotels and bars made loud shouts, disrupting the night that had so much potential to be peaceful.

I turned into the doorway of a hotel whose sign read 'Lotus Hotel and Casino'. The man in the doorway greeted me, saying "Good evening, sir! We've reserved a room for you."

I walked passed him without saying anything or even glancing in his direction. From behind me, he called, "Have a nice stay!"

Inside the hotel, at the counter, a bellhop stood with a check-in lady. They smiled at me with sinister smiles, saying cheerfully, "Here is your hotel card, sir! Good for anything in the hotel or casino."

I took the card without looking at either of them. Walking to the abandoned elevator, I stepped in and let it shoot me up a few floors to my room.

Now, at this point you're probably wondering if I'm an idiot. No, I can assure you that at this moment, I'm not. With these knew abilities of mine that came with being a werewolf, I was perfectly in tune with nature and especially the moon. No matter where I was, I would be able to tell when the moon was setting outside and no amount of magic could subdue that. This ability came from a curse, and even the Lotus eaters knew not to mess with a curse.

I would be able to leave in the morning without losing any more time. I was confident in that fact and my knowledge.

My room was on the top floor. It wasn't a huge room, smaller than the one I had when I went to the Lotus Hotel with Annabeth and Grover so many years ago. That was our first quest... We were so young and inexperienced. And look at me now, a danger to everyone. Did that eleven year old even have a thought that maybe someday, in the not so far future, that he would have to leave camp to save everyone's lives? Did he think that maybe he would be a monster that threatened everyone?

No, not once. Oh, how the times have changed. What I wouldn't give to go back to those days where the worst thing I could think of was that my mom would get stuck with Uncle Hades. He might have seemed like the worst possible solution at the time, but now, I would gladly leave my (living) mother with him if it would keep her safe.

My mother... Gods, does she know about me? I looked at the clock sitting on the dresser next to my king-sized bed. It read nine o'clock at night.

What time would that be in New York? I did basic math in my head quickly. It would be midnight there. Should I call her? Did she already know about me? I didn't want to worry her, but what if I was worrying her more by calling her?

All I knew for certain was one thing: I wouldn't have this opportunity for a long time.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the phone from the cradle and dialed my mom's number. It rang a few times, and I sighed in relief. She was asleep, I wouldn't have to wake her up.

The dial tone beeped, telling me to leave my message. I started, saying in a falsely brave voice, "Hey, Mom. It's, uh, it's me, Percy." I paused and was about to continue when someone spoke back to me.

"Percy?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Mom?"

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will be posted on Saturday! That will be the last chapter before I go on vacation. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! OMG there's over 100 now! xD Love you guys. Ok, this is my last update before I leave for my vacation, so you will have to wait for an update! Next chapter will be posted July 9th, as a reminder. I'll write another reminder at the bottom too, just in case you forget and need the reminder. To clear up any confusion, Sally is not in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, she is in New York. Percy is calling her using the phone in his hotel room. And I don't think I need to clear up Percy being in the hotel/casino, right? You guys all pretty much get that? Awesome. Also, one last thing! I have decided that this is definitely one of my best stories, so I am in the process of spreading it across the internet. I have posted it on two other websites so far: Archive of Our Own and Percy Jackson Fanfiction. (Just take out the spaces, make everything a lower case letter, and add a .com at the end and you've got the website.) I'm not saying you have to go on those and reread the story, cause I don't think you'd want to do that, but just so you know, it's up there! It will get posted more on here than on either of those though. They don't even have half as many chapters as this one. Any questions, send me a PM! I'll be able to respond up until June 27th and any time after July 5th, hopefully. :) I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _My breath caught in my throat. "Mom?"_

The phone wavered with static. I didn't hear anything for a moment and my heart stopped. Had she hung up on me? Was she that disappointed in me?

A sob echoed over the phone line. "Oh, Percy, my baby! Where are you? Are you okay?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. She didn't hate me, she hadn't hung up. Giving a watery laugh as I hugged the phone close to my face, I said, "I'm alright, Mom."

"Are you on another quest?" She demanded suddenly.

I paused. "No... not really..."

She sighed into the phone. "What does that mean, Percy?"

Swallowing hard before telling my tale, I quickly relayed the story to my mom. I told her that Annabeth and I were in Central Park when we were attacked and how I saved Annabeth's life. I told her that I had to do tests to figure out whether or not I was changed into a werewolf and how afterwards, everyone treated me differently. I told her that I threatened a younger camper and then threatened Annabeth before running away into the woods. I didn't tell her that I tried to commit suicide, but I did tell her about Hestia and Artemis helping me, as well as my journey thus far across the country. I spent the most time telling her about meeting Annabeth and Grover in Kansas, quickly brushing over everything after that until I reached present time.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment as my mother tried to process everything. Finally, she said, "So you've been turned into a werewolf because you saved Annabeth's life, and now you're running from Annabeth to California so you can be with her?"

I laughed, sounding slightly hysterical even to myself. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Mom laughed, a fragile sound that was unlike the laughs she gave when I was home, safe. "Oh, Percy. You still don't know anything about girls. Annabeth loves you, dear. I know you're doing what you think is best, but all Annabeth wants is to you to trust her."

"I trust her," I protested, but it sounded weak, especially to me.

"I know you do, Percy, but Annabeth needs to know that too."

I thought over my mother's wise words. Sighing, I admitted, "You're right, as always."

She laughed again, a stronger sound than the one before it. "I know I am."

"What do I do?" I asked after a moment. "I've pushed her away. She must hate me now! I'll never be able to get her back."

"Annabeth loves you, Percy," Mom repeated. "Love doesn't give up. If I know Annabeth, then I know that she will be waiting for you in California."

"I..." I sighed, a small smile finding its way onto my face. "You're right. Again." I laughed softly. "She's so stubborn, but I love her."

"I know you do, honey." I could practically hear the smile in my mother's voice.

"Thank you, Mom," I murmured, suddenly unable to speak louder.

She laughed softly, delicately. "You're welcome, Percy. Stay safe for me, alright?"

"I'll try." With those last words said, I told my mom that I loved her before hanging up the phone. I went to sleep that night with a small smile remaining stubbornly on my face.

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Lycaon continued, saying, "Fortunately for me, I have something that could bring him here." He smiled wolfishly. "Unfortunately for you, you're the bait."_

Grover and I, already restrained by the werewolf lackies, found ourselves gagged and bound with rope. Lycaon smirked, looking at shackled forms. I was struggling; Grover was not.

"Yes, this will do nicely. Now, let me see. You, daughter of Athena, have yet to reveal your name," he sneered at me. My eyes widened. My identity was hardly a secret in the monster community. "However, seeing as you're... Speechless, right now, you won't be able to tell us what you are called."

He stalked forwards, circling me menacingly. "As everyone knows, Perseus Jackson has always had a thing for a daughter of Athena." His eyes flickered over to Grover. "He also has a best friend that's a satyr.

"Now, if I'm right, that daughter of Athena goes by the name of Annabeth Chase." He smirked at me and I forced my expression to remain neutral. After examining me for any kind of emotion other than indifference, none of which I showed, he scowled and stepped back.

"I did hear that the satyr's name was Grover Underwood," he stated, seemingly uninterested. Grover's eyes widened, his pupils dilating. He tried to whip his head over to look at me, but I wouldn't meet his gaze.

Lycaon grinned. "Got you."

I cursed internally. _Damn it, Grover._ With his extreme reaction to his name being uttered by this monster, he had just given us both away.

"Grover Underwood," Lycaon repeated, circling the satyr before coming back to me like a shark returning to its prey. "And you must be, without a doubt, Miss Annabeth Chase." He bared his fangs in a way that was supposed to be charming. "Don't worry, my dear. My boys wouldn't risk _doing anything_ to you before your lovely boyfriend arrives." He smiled wolfishly, the sharp canines flashing at me. "But when Perseus arrives, perhaps he wouldn't mind joining us." His eyes rolled down my figure, making me shiver in disgust.

Lycaon must've noticed my reaction because he threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry, Miss Chase. I assure you, it will be the time of your life."

He turned his back on Grover and I, walking deeper into the cave. Stopping just outside the entrance to another, smaller tunnel, he called over his shoulder, saying, "We head out of California as soon as the sun sets." He snapped his fingers, signalling to his minions. "Drop them on the floor. They'll need some sleep, especially the daughter of Athena. And we want the satyr to be as healthy as possible, or else someone will get indigestion."

With those last words spoken, the king of the werewolves disappeared from our sight. Grover and I were knocked over onto the cold, dusty ground, left with two wolves to watch over us as we rested. It would be a long few days.

 **Hey guys! Ok, sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm super busy packing and stuff. Ok, July 9th is the next chapter update day because I will be on vacation for a while. Sorry about that! Stay cool! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm back. :) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Vacation was so much fun. I really loved the break, but I'm glad to be back as well. :) There's not much for me to respond to review-wise... Just a few people asking for longer chapters, to which I must say that I'm trying to write longer (complete) chapters while still being consistent. However, I do have a life outside of this and with it being summer vacation, I (oddly enough) have less free time. I have to do a lot of babysitting, so I have to usually make a compromise. I try to get them to watch a movie or Netflix or something so I can write in peace, but then they get in a fight or want me to watch it with them. But anyways, I am trying, pinky swear. Ok, I've done enough talking. I own nothing but please enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I told my mom that I loved her before hanging up the phone. I went to sleep that night with a small smile remaining stubbornly on my face._

I easily left the Lotus Hotel and Casino that morning, pleased to see that only a few hours had passed since I entered. The doorman had given me a funny look as I walked towards the front doors. I caught sight of his finger resting on a small button that would no doubt signal several security guards. In response, I flashed my canines at him, briefly allowing my eyes to take on an unearthly glow. The doorman paled, his finger retreating, as I slipped through the front doors of the cursed hotel.

After leaving the Lotus behind, hopefully for the last time (as I would only ever be able to safely return if I was still a werewolf and I don't want that), I transformed back into the wolf. The sun had risen a fair distance, and I figured it was around nine-thirty in the morning. I still had a few more days to go before the curse would be permanent, but already I could feel the pull of Lycaon.

At least that would be some help with the goal of finding the pack. If I was cursed any longer though, I worried if it might get too unbearable. How would I be able to gather the ingredients needed for my cure if I was busy fighting myself against the desire to give in?

Lycaon is a tricky opponent; you never quite know what he has planned up his sleeve.

Through the connection i had with the werewolf King, I felt myself being pulled in a certain direction. It was as if there was a string tied around my heart and the person at the other end was reeling me in.

I only had to keep running for about fifteen minutes before I saw my first sign welcoming me to California. The feeling in my chest didn't lighten up. If anything, it increased in strength. It got so intense that I feared what it would be like when I was finally in the presence on the creature that cursed my life.

I felt like Forrest Gump, running across the country. He ran and ran and ran, never stopping. Some believed he did it to raise awareness for something, or maybe for money. But he ran for himself.

I was running for Annabeth, who was an extension of myself. Unless, of course, my mom was wrong and she already cut me out of her life.

If if I was able to return to Camp Half Blood, would it be to a crowd of enraged campers, their anger pointed at me? Would there be a scattering of photos on the floor of my cabin, all the photos of Annabeth and I, except with my head cut off?

This _is_ what scary ex's do, right? I can't say I've ever had one, but Annabeth was scary even while we were dating. It's one of the reasons I love her so much.

As I followed the string around my heart, I noticed reoccurring signs for the same attraction. Glass Mountain, California.

Was that where the infamous werewolf held his headquarters now that Lupa had regained control of the Wolf House? I had no doubt that he would eventually try to return and overthrow the she-wolf, but maybe Lycaon was smart enough to know that he had to wait until he was stronger.

With a sickening lurch in my stomach, my mind supplied the thought that if I failed this mission and had to join the wolf pack, Lycaon _would_ be stronger.

As I began the hike up Glass Mountain, knowing my fate would depend on my actions in the next few hours, I took a moment to look at my surroundings. Glass Mountain looked to be made entirely out of chunks of obsidian that gleamed in the sun. It was a beautiful sight, but as my eyes fell upon a chunk of rock that was a lighter shade of gray compared to the customary black, my mind couldn't help but think of two gray eyes that held an even greater beauty.

Annabeth. The uncertainty was enough to make me want to lose my breakfast, but I had to keep soldiering on. I had to do this for her. I had to get back to her.

After a little while, I began to feel the string around my heart tighten. It was as if whoever was on the other end had managed to stick their hand into my chest and squeeze it.

I was almost there.

The string led me off to my right, away from the peak of the mountain and into an area that appeared even more treacherous and scary. The piles of obsidian rose, blocking out the sun as I trotted underneath them. In front of me was an ominous-looking crack in the rock.

Unfortunately, the tugging at my heart was leading me into the crypt. But I bet we all already knew that would happen, huh?

A smart person would, at this point, attempt to stake out the area and create the best plan of action. A sane person wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. Luckily for me, I was neither smart nor sane.

Mustering all the swagger I could, I strut into the cave, trying to look calm and collected while on the inside, I was having a heart attack.

As soon as I entered the cave, wolves materialized all around me. They snarled and growled, most baring their teeth as they snapped at me. As I ventured deeper into the obsidian cave, the wolves began to slowly move aside to reveal a monster that sneered at me from the back.

He was tall, a mix between a wolf and a human. Shaggy hair covered his head in dirty, greasy strands, almost hiding his sadistic eyes from my view. He bared his teeth, his canines winking at me in the dim light from some unearthly light source at the top of the cave.

"We've been expecting you, Perseus Jackson," he sneered, his lips curling into a grin. He had no idea what I was there to do yet, and I wanted to keep it as that until I couldn't anymore.

Shifting from wolf to human in a blink of an eye, I swept some of my dark hair out of my face before giving my retort. "Now, that's no way to begin introductions with a guest. One might think you were a creep of some sort. Wouldn't want to give the wrong impression," I said, smirking.

He growled at me, the other wolves echoing him until I was surrounded by a sea of growling monsters. "Perseus Jackson, I am Lycaon!" He roared. "You will show me respect!"

I crossed my arms. "My bad. I have to say, though, you did the least cool thing, Lycaon. You interrupted my date and then made me chase you across the country."

The werewolf king laughed. "I am glad to have inconvenienced you!"

Briefly, I narrowed my eyes at the monster. He stopped laughing, eyeing me in return, as if wondering what on earth I would do next. My face broke out in a grin. "However, Lycaon, I must say that I am glad this as occurred. You don't know how excited I am to become a part of the mightiest pack of creatures that has ever walked this earth."

Lycaon smiled, looking relieved. "We are all very excited for you to join our family as we continue to take this world by storm. With your assistance, we will be able to finally claim the Wolf House as our own."

"Very good!" I agreed. "I look forward to offering you my assistance." I looked around the room. "Before I become an official member of the pack, however, I have one last request that I hope you will grant me."

Lycaon eyed me carefully, examining my poker face. After a moment, he said, "State your request and I will see if it is worthy of granting."

"I simply wish to know who the wolf is that has turned me, so I can express my utmost gratitude for him."

Lifting his chin with pride, Lycaon looked to his left. I followed his gaze to that of a brown wolf. As I watched, the wolf stood on his hind legs and gave me a small bow before returning to all fours. "This is the wolf that has turned the famed Perseus Jackson. Samuel, we thank you for your service in bringing this powerful half breed to our pack."

"I thank you as well, Samuel. You have opened my eyes to the world and have shown me the errors of my monster-killing ways," I stated, the words tasting sour in my mouth. I hated having to pretend that I was so easily swayed, but this was the only was I would be able to get what I wanted. The tooth of Lycaon and the blood of Samuel.

Lycaon clapped his hands together, looking gleeful. Instantly, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. What had he planned?

"Perseus, as we were unsure as to what role you would adopt when you arrived, that of friend or foe, we had to gather means to stop you. However, I think these means will also appeal to you now that you have given up your past life as Hero of Olympus."

The werewolf king waved an arm at two wolves to his right. As I watched, a feeling of nausea beginning to overtake me, the two wolves stepped aside to reveal two people I knew well.

Lycaon looked back at me and smiled. I had to force my face to remain blank as I gazed at the bruises decorating the faces of their two prisoners. "We hoped you would join us in the taking of the daughter of Athena. My boys have waited long to have their way with her."

I said nothing for a moment, trying to compose myself. It would do no good to decapitate Lycaon now and face his army alone. "And what of the satyr?"

Lycaon bared his teeth in a smirk. "We'll eat them both when we're done."

 **Hey guys! Ok, next chapter will be Thursday. Hope you guys liked this long awaited chapter! :) See you Thursday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) To all the people that left reviews in all caps asking what exactly Lycaon meant when referring to Annabeth... I'm pretty sure all of you hit the nail on the head. It is disgusting and it makes me shudder to write about it, but the werewolves are creeps and obviously jerks, and I figured creeps and jerks are usually also perverts. Don't worry, I do not write lemons. And I will most likely never write lemons. I don't want to spoil it too much, but to give everyone some piece of mind, know that Annabeth will not be physically harmed in the way that everything knows Lycaon is talking about. I hope everyone is much more... Calm, I guess you could say, now. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"And what of the satyr?"_

 _Lycaon bared his teeth in a smirk. "We'll eat them both when we're done."_

I felt the blood rushing to my head, my heart pounding as my anger rose. I remembered the words that several people had told me throughout this quest to find this disturbed werewolf king. _Don't get angry_. It's not like I'm the Incredible Hulk; I don't become a raging green monster when I get mad. (My mind proved unhelpful by reminding me that I do become a lethal angry wolf when I become enraged.)

I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from slaughtering all the monsters in the room prematurely. I still had to gather the ingredients for my cure. I needed the blood of the one who turned me and a tooth from Lycaon. I couldn't leave unless I had those two things. And these beasts vanish into gold dust as soon as they're killed, so I would have to be fast.

Through the red haze that had come over my eyes with my rage, I saw Annabeth's eyes boring into me. While highly uncharacteristic of the stubborn daughter of Athena, her gray eyes were pleading me to save her. That was when I knew that she was just as terrified as Grover, if not more. Grover himself was obviously horrified with what was about to occur, as he was literally shaking in his hooves.

It was up to me to save them.

Wow, I did not expect things to go like that. First the Hero of Olympus, then a cursed hero, then a suicidal maniac before becoming a lost man trying to save himself, to finally a lost man that two people were depending on. And let's not forget the time I became a stupid bastard when I broke Annabeth's heart.

This has been a roller coaster of emotion.

Apparently, I had been taking too long to respond, for Lycaon growled impatiently. "So, Perseus? Will you join us? My boys have waited a long time for this, and they're extremely impatient to begin."

Knowing that my next words would determine how Annabeth spends the rest of her life, I hesitated before responding. When I spoke, it was in a calm, collected voice. "Let me have my way with her first, then your boys will be able to have their turns."

The werewolves surrounding me howled with delight. Lycaon smirked at me, saying, "That can be arranged, Perseus Jackson. Take the daughter of Athena and do with her what you will, as long as she remains alive and conscious until all my boys are satisfied."

I nodded my head and stalked towards Annabeth, who stared at me with barely concealed horror. It broke my heart even more to see her gaze at me like that, but I had to deceive everyone in order to save her.

Hopefully she would understand that.

The monster holding onto her binds handed the ropes over to me as Lycaon instructed, "You may exit into that room to your left, Perseus. It only has the one entrance, so if she proves too feisty for you, my boys can easily stop her from escaping."

I forced a dark chuckle from my lips, making Annabeth shudder in disgust at the sound. "Don't worry, she won't be escaping from me any time soon."

With no further words spoken, I dragged Annabeth with me into the room Lycaon had pointed out. As we disappeared through the entrance way, I could feel dozens of pairs of eyes boring into the back of my skull.

Once I knew none of the monsters could see us anymore, I immediately let go of Annabeth's binds. As soon as I did, she spun around and tried to head-butt me in the face. Letting out a low growl, I effortlessly stopped her, hissing, "Knock it off, Annabeth! I'm trying to stop them from killing you!"

Realizing she was trying to speak through her gag, I ripped it off her so I could hear what she was saying. "You monster!" She spat once she could speak freely. "You're just like them, a disgusting pervert!"

I resisted the animalistic urge to teach her her place by smacking her across the face. I had to force it down; that was the wolf's thinking, not mine. I couldn't give into it if I wanted to get out of this cave with my life intact. "Annabeth, I'm not going to hurt you!" I said, gripping her shoulders as if to force the truth into her.

"Sure you're not!" She snarled. "I heard what you said to your new buddy, Lycaon. You're going to rape me and then leave me for those beasts! Then afterwards, they're going to eat me and Grover! Don't play stupid with me, _Seaweed Brain_."

The use of my old nickname made me flinch so badly that I let go of her. Taking that to her advantage, she pushed away from me and ran to the other end of the cave, farthest from the entrance.

Knowing I was too shocked to come up with a quick comeback, Annabeth continued, saying, "You came here to join Lycaon, so don't tell me that now you're going to just betray him! I know what you're doing, and it's betraying me!"

"Annabeth, be quiet!" I hissed, turning around to look through the entrance. They hadn't heard her yet. "If they hear you, we're both dead!"

"You're just going to help them kill me later, so I don't see why I have to wait! I'd rather die now."

"I'm not going to kill you," I growled lowly, stalking towards her. Her stubbornness against listening to me was starting to make the wolf angry, and it was taking all my effort to control it.

"You're here to join Lycaon pack, Percy," she stated, more quietly than before. As if she was defeated. "Then you're going to kill me and Grover. That's how this story ends. I won't fight you if this is what you really want to do."

I threw my hands up in the air and spun around in exasperation, missing the look of confusion Annabeth shot at me. "This isn't what I want to do! If you would just listen to me, then you would realize that!"

Looking confused, Annabeth asked slowly, "Why else would you be here other than to join Lycaon's pack?"

It was my turn to give her a look of bemusement. "To get the cure?" I said, but it came out as more of a question. Didn't she know about the cure?

"What cure?" I guess not.

"The cure to this curse," I said, still puzzled. "I thought you knew about it and were trying to stop me from getting the cure. I thought that was what our argument in Kansas was about."

"I didn't know about any cure!" Annabeth replied, frowning at me. "If I knew you were trying to get a cure for this curse, why would I have tried to stop you?"

"I-I don't know! All I knew was that you and Grover were trying to stop me from going to California and I thought it was because you knew about the cure but didn't want me around anymore." The last part ended in a whisper, but I have the feeling that Annabeth heard it nonetheless.

"Oh Percy..." She murmured, walking towards me. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I smiled softly at her as she approached. "Yeah, but I'm your Seaweed Brain."

Suddenly, Annabeth took a step back. "So all that stuff you said in Kansas..."

I winced, remembering those harsh words I told her. "I didn't mean any of it, Annabeth, I swear. I love you, so much it hurts. But I didn't want you to get hurt on my account. It broke my heart to say those words to you, Annabeth, but if I said them I thought you would turn around and go back to camp." I snorted dryly. "I guess my master plan didn't work out so well."

Annabeth smiled at me, taking a step closer. "You should know I'm too stubborn to just turn tail and run, Percy."

I smiled back. "I know."

"Love you, Percy."

"Love you too, Annabeth." We were both leaning in for a kiss, but then I remembered the monsters waiting for us in the other room. Right before our lips would touch, I pulled away. "Annabeth, we need to figure out how to get you and Grover out of here."

"Percy, I'm not going to leave you," she said, as if stating the obvious. Though it made my heart soar to hear those words, especially after I thought I lost her, I had to protest.

"Yes, you are, Annabeth."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, Percy!"

"Annabeth," I said, deadly calm and serious, "you're leaving here without me. I still need to gather the cure, and I don't want you to get in the middle of the battle I know will ensue. I can't have you killed or worse, turned into a werewolf as well."

"Percy, I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself! You don't need to worry about me," Annabeth protested.

"I do have to worry about you," I corrected, "because I love you, Annabeth Chase. I know that you can handle yourself, which is why you need to leave. You might be adept in battle strategies and fighting, but Grover isn't. If there are werewolves that chase him, he won't be able to fight all of them. You have to protect him."

Her gray eyes stared into my green ones for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds. Finally, she looked away, muttering, "Fine." I smiled down at her, pleased that she would away from the fight.

"How long do you have to get the cure into your body before the effects are irreversible?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

A bit taken aback, it took me a second to answer and calculate the days. "About a week, give or take a take."

She nodded in understanding. "I'll leave with Grover on one condition."

"What?"

Our eyes met in another staring contest. "You come back to camp before giving yourself the antidote. Please, I don't know what that will do to you and I don't want you to be alone."

"...Okay."

Annabeth smiled at me and all my worries melted away for the moment. I felt like I was on cloud nine, that nothing could bring me down and away from the girl that I would gladly give up my life for.

Growls from the main chamber brought me back down to earth. "Hurry up, Perseus!" Lycaon growled. "The rest of us want a turn too!"

Annabeth's eyes widened as I hugged her closer to me. "What are we going to do, Percy?" She whispered.

Thoughts ran through my head before I settled on one. Smirking down at her, I replied with a simple, expected answer. "Something stupid."

 **Hey guys! Next update will be on Sunday. Unless something comes up, in which case I will leave an AN explaining. Hopefully, my updating will not be disturbed. Thanks guys! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Against all odds, I have been able to update on time, so yay for me! There were some things that people didn't understand/like about last chapter (specifically Annabeth) so I will take a moment to let you in on my thought process behind her actions and words. At some point, Percy said "** I can't have you killed or worse, turned into a werewolf as well. **" I know Percy loves Annabeth so much, but he also knows that being a werewolf is a massive curse and it just sucks to be one. He doesn't want Annabeth to suffer for eternity as an immortal werewolf, especially seeing as how Lycaon is a major pervert. Percy would rather have Annabeth dead and forever unattainable than allow her to suffer as a werewolf with him. I hope that makes sense. That was my thought process while writing that part. Also, someone pointed out that Annabeth would never lose trust in Percy so quickly. I will explain the thought process behind that as well, just so everyone is in on what I was thinking. I apologize if I wasn't clear enough in writing their conversation. Annabeth is afraid that the curse has changed Percy, especially after what he said in Kansas. First he runs away from her after almost eating a camper, then disappears only to reappear and tell her that he never loved her. Annabeth is also obviously well aware about what those beasts want to do to her, so I guess I kinda pictured her freaking out and snapping under the pressure and uncertainty. If it still doesn't make sense to you, I apologize. Feel free to PM me asking more questions or leave some in a review. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

Thoughts ran through my head before I settled on one. Smirking down at her, I replied with a simple, expected answer. "Something stupid."

Annabeth stared at me for a moment before grinning. "Percy, I thought the curse had changed you. I thought I lost you forever. But for once, I was wrong."

I smiled at her. "I never though I'd hear the day when you said you're wrong."

We smiled at each other for a moment before Annabeth wanted to discuss the plan. When I was through explaining my thought process behind the idea, she shook her head at me in amusement. "You're right; that is a stupid idea. You know it probably won't work out the way you plan, right?"

I shrugged. "As long as you get out of here safe, then it'll work out the way I plan."

Annabeth opened her mouth, probably to tell me that my plan sucked or I was too cheesy to be practical, but the growling from the countless surrounding werewolves increased in volume.

"Hurry up, Perseus!" Lycaon demanded with an edge to his voice. "We're not going to wait all day!"

I looked at Annabeth pleadingly as I growled back, "I'm almost done! Just give me a moment!" Quieter, so only Annabeth could hear, I said, "Annabeth, you have to trust me. My only goal is that you and Grover get out safely. Please, just follow the plan."

Annabeth stared at me before nodding slowly. "Ok, Percy. I trust you."

Relieved, I turned around and began to walk out of the cave into the larger cavern. As my feet padded against the cool ground, I saw Annabeth slump onto the ground, trying her best to appear unconscious.

Howls greeted me when I walked out into the artificial lighting of the cavern. Lycaon smirked at me as I walked towards him. "So, Perseus, did you leave anything for us?"

The next words I said disgusted me, but I had to say them to protect my friends. "Unfortunately, Lycaon, the daughter of Athena almost couldn't take it. At the moment, she is unconscious on the ground. Perhaps it would do to give her a moment to regain consciousness?" The werewolf king didn't look sold, so I added, "It's always more fun when they can react."

Lycaon threw his head back with sudden laughter. "Right you are, Perseus, right you are!"

Trying to appear smug and cocky, I crossed my arms, letting my smirk roll across the room. When my eyes reached Grover, who was staring at me in awe, I pretended to be disgusted. "Wait a moment, are you going to keep that satyr in here until we eat him?"

Frowning, Lycaon said, "Why wouldn't we?"

"He's a creature of nature," I scoffed. "Which means he's healthiest _outside_. If you keep him hidden away in here, I can guarantee that he won't be anywhere near as tasty when it's time to feast."

The werewolf king studied me for a moment, as if weighing my motives in his head. After a tense moment of me holding my breath but trying to appear casual, he waved his hand flippantly at his minions. "Take the satyr outside."

"I suggest you have all of them go, Lycaon," I said. "The satyr will remain the healthiest if he is able to feel the earth and wander a bit, and I don't want him to escape before we all get a chance to eat."

Lycaon gazed at me again before giving another wave. "Go."

In a moment, all the other werewolves had filed out of the cavern and into the sunshine of the Glass Mountain, leaving only Lycaon and I there alone with Annabeth "unconscious" in the other room. I gazed at the werewolf king for a moment before starting on the more stupid part of my plan.

"I must admit, Lycaon, I did have an ulterior motive in having all the others watch the satyr," I said, causing the king to look at me sharply.

"And what would that be?" he asked, cautiously. I didn't miss the claws that were appearing out of his paws.

"I wanted to make sure you would have the first turn with the daughter of Athena." The claws retracted as Lycaon smiled at me.

"Much appreciated, Perseus."

"...And," I added, "I wanted to ask for a favor."

He stared at me with polite interest. "What do you desire?"

I examined the cave walls, trying to appear aloof and indifferent. "As you no doubt know, there is a way to reverse this blessing you and your followers have bestowed upon me."

"I am aware of it," I heard.

"I know what ingredients are needed for such a medicine."

Lycaon's voice took on a nervous tone. "Do you?"

"A tooth and blood," I stated unceremoniously, still examining the walls.

Lycaon didn't speak for a moment. Then he said, "What are you getting at, Perseus?"

I turned around and stared at the werewolf king. "I request a single tooth from you."

"Why?" he whispered, then repeated himself in a louder, more stable voice.

"In case you haven't heard, I have a thing about challenging the odds. It fascinates me to be so close to something, but to never succumb to it. As if I were holding a cigarette between my teeth, never lighting it and giving it the chance to kill me. I would like one of your teeth (I'm not picky about which) so I might be able to admire it and remark about what could've been if only I were a weaker being."

The werewolf king didn't speak for a moment, then suddenly he said, "You're a strange being, Perseus Jackson."

I smiled without warmth. "So I'm told."

I waited for another moment for the werewolf king to grant me my request or deny it. Finally, he spoke again. "Perseus, you're exactly the being we need to finally conquer our ancient enemy, Lupa. With your help, we will be able to take back the Wolf House and claim what is rightfully ours." He smirked at me. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the charm of the pack life. Perseus Jackson, I shall grant you the one thing I've never granted anyone else before. I shall give you one of my teeth."

Smiling, I thanked him, waiting to accept the one thing I really wanted from him. I didn't want to join the pack, he was too arrogant to realize that.

The werewolf king, oblivious to my internal hatred, reached a hand into his mouth. As I watched, disgusted, he yanked out a tooth relatively close to the back. It was thick and pointed, a rancid yellow color that would make my dentist faint. Handing it over to me with a grin on his face, as if he had done me a huge favor, Lycaon pressed the repulsive thing into my palm.

Taking a deep breath to steady my resolve, I tried to genuinely say, "Thank you, Lycaon. This means a lot to me." I have a feeling it came out less sincere than I had hoped, but Lycaon either didn't notice or didn't care.

"You're most welcome, Perseus. I hope that you might be able to join my ranks as my second in command."

Eyes widening, I knew I had to end this soon before the bastard proposed and things got ugly. I pretended that I saw something outside the cavern and immediately swiveled my head towards it. As I had hoped, Lycaon's head made a similar movement. "Did you see that?" I asked.

Thankfully, he didn't look over at me, too busy looking at the entrance of the cave. "No, what was it?"

Silently, I took the silver dagger Annabeth had given me and unsheathed it. "This," I said, before swinging the dagger at his neck and decapitating him. Immediately, his head and body dissolved into gold dust before being blown away by some invisible fan.

I made sure the king of the werewolves was actually dead before calling out to Annabeth. "He's dead."

I heard her get up and emerge from the dark cave before she appeared next to me. "Are we still good for the rest of the plan?"

I nodded. "Time to massacre an army of werewolves." Looking at her out of the corner of my eye, I added, "But you and Grover are going to be on your way to Camp Half-Blood." The tone of voice I used left no room for argument.

Deflating slightly, I heard her mutter, "I hoped you forgot," before she nodded her head. "You're going to join us at Camp Half-Blood though before taking the antidote, right?"

"If I can manage it, yes."

The most beautiful girl in the world nodded before sighing. "Do we really have to leave you?"

"Yes."

"You'll come back to me?"

"Always."

She looked up at me and I caught sight of a tear shining un-shed in her eye. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I desperately wanted to kiss her, but she couldn't have wanted to kiss such a monster as I was. Still, I managed out, "I love you too, Wise Girl."

Knowing the next part of the plan, she stood by the entrance, ready to emerge and bolt to freedom with Grover. I walked towards the entrance, ready to play my part and act as best I could. "Time to kick some ass," I muttered as I strolled out into the sunshine.

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will be Thursday, hopefully. Again, I will leave an AN if anything stops me from updating. Questions/comments/concerns, shoot me a PM or leave a review and I'll get back to you ASAP! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm really glad I'm able to update on time and everything. It's kinda... Hectic lately. But I've been hell-bent on writing the chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to continue. I'm glad people pretty much got everything in the last chapter. I was worried that maybe I hadn't made Lycaon's motives clear enough. I figured at least someone would ask about why he would just give Percy the tooth, but I guess I portrayed it well. Either that, or the people that had questions/problems just didn't want to say anything. I'm glad my explanation at the beginning of last chapter cleared everything up for people. Any questions/comments/concerns, leave a review or send me a PM! I'm always open. Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Knowing the next part of the plan, she stood by the entrance, ready to emerge and bolt to freedom with Grover. I walked towards the entrance, ready to play my part and act as best I could. "Time to kick some ass," I muttered as I strolled out into the sunshine._

As I walked into the sunshine, all heads turned to me. Some of the wolves snarled, others glared. Grover was standing in a circle of monsters, eyes dilated as he internally cried for his mother. He was a brave satyr on some occasions, but wolves never went well with goats.

"Why are you here?" One of the wolves growled at me, the one I remembered Lycaon had pointed out earlier. The one that had turned me into this animal I have become.

"Samuel," I said, remembering his name from the introduction, "the daughter of Athena is ready. Lycaon says all of you, except you Samuel, are to return inside. Samuel, you and I are to stay here and guard the satyr."

The monsters gave cheers before pushing each other aside to be the first one inside the cave, eager to find the daughter of Athena and do things to her that made my stomach churn. What they didn't realize that as soon as they entered the darkness, out of sight of the others, they would be cut down by a silver dagger. Only the first few would be killed by the girl I loved, the others would have to face me. As soon as Samuel was dead, Annabeth and Grover would be able to escape.

The question was whether or not I would be able to follow them.

As the wolves ran inside, first into the big cavern and then all into the small one where I made my intentions known to Annabeth, Samuel turned to me with a glare.

"Why must I stay here and guard the satyr?" He growled. "This job only requires one! I do not know why Lycaon made the entire pack come out here, when this is the easiest mission we have ever been given."

I shrugged. "Who am I to question the orders of our pack leader, Lycaon?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "For that matter, who are you to question him?"

Samuel shrank back, looking offended by the accusation. "I am not questioning him! I would never. I am loyal to Lycaon."

"Are you, though? You sounded like you were questioning his orders, and a loyal member of the pack would never do such a thing."

"I am not!" the werewolf barked back at me. "I was merely stating a problem."

"A problem you have with his orders?"

"No!" Samuel howled, glaring at me. "What must I do to show you that I am a loyal member of the pack that would never question his order?"

I paused, considering the request. This was what I had been going for the entire time. "Hm... Perhaps you could help me with something."

Warily, he ventured, "What?"

"As you are no doubt aware, I am relatively new to the werewolf world. As such, I lack training and endurance for feats that you have undeniably already accomplished. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would do me the honor of sparring with me."

"Would that convince you of my loyalty?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course. One willing to use his time to help a fellow werewolf learn to fight is one that is loyal to his pack."

Samuel nodded in form of a response. "Let's begin, then," he said before shifting into his full wolf form. He bared his canines at me, growling at me to transform as well.

I followed his lead and became the black wolf that had made so many questionable choices in the last two weeks. Baring my canines in retaliation, I bowed into a fighting position and waited for Samuel to make the first move.

He did almost immediately after, lunging at me with his claws at the ready. I smirked internally; we were using our deadly sharp nails and razor teeth in this sparring match. My plan just got a whole lot easier.

I ducked under his lunge, darting forwards and spinning around before Samuel had even landed. He took the time to regard me with an impressed expression, no doubt thinking that I was already more used to this form than he had suspected. I took advantage of that, swiping at him with a clawed paw. Too late to move, Samuel was sliced across the face right under his eye, my claws gouging his fur and flesh combined.

Shocked that I had managed to cut him, the wolf stood for a moment before returning to the offense. He growled, sprinting towards me and making a mad strike for my head. He missed my head, instead nicking my leg. Red blood was flowing freely from each of our wounds, his more so than mine.

We stepped back from each other, both of us wanting to briefly evaluate our wounds. Mine was little more than a flesh wound, one that would heal quickly but leave a scar nonetheless. I could tell from when my claws raked through his face that Samuel had to have an injury far worse than mine.

Neither of us wanted to be the first to back down, me because of my plan and Samuel do to pride. He couldn't afford to be known as the wolf that lost a sparring match with a rookie, even if that rookie was the famed Hero of Olympus in a past life.

What he didn't know was that there would soon be no one left to remember him as that. I didn't plan on letting him walk away from this, anyways.

Samuel was busy indulging in the pain from the wound I had given him and didn't notice that I was already on the move again.

Arms outstretched, paws gleaming as they pointed towards the distracted wolf, I dived towards Samuel's throat. A second before I struck he saw me, but since it took him so long to notice, he couldn't do anything to save himself. My deadly claws broke through the thick layer of fur, piercing flesh and ripping through muscle. Blood decorated my claws as I twisted the appendages in the impaled wolf's throat.

Samuel tried to raise his gaze to look into my eyes, but found he was too weak to do even that. The werewolf gave a single whimper, eyelids drooping, before he closed his eyes completely and disappeared into a shimmer of golden sand.

Satisfied by the death of the wolf that had done so much to change (and ruin) my life, I transformed back into a human and stared down at my hands. They were coated in a thick layer of blood.

"Perfect," I whispered, using the hand with the least blood to reach into a pocket in my jeans and grasp a small bottle I had kept in there for this exact occasion. Using the bottle, I scraped some of the blood off my hands and into the container.

With a smile, I pocketed the bottle and turned to the satyr that stared at me with wide eyes.

"P-Percy," he bleated, unsure as to how to proceed. I smirked at him, fighting the wolf urge to tackle him to the ground.

"Grover," I said, nodding in acknowledgement. "Be prepared to run."

"W-wha...?"

I didn't let him finish the question before I disappeared back into the cave. Now that Grover is safe, it's time to save Annabeth.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's kinda a short chapter. I've just been so so busy lately, and I've kinda been having a tough few weeks. Oh well, I'm updating so that's all that matters, right? Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be posted on Monday. Again, if I can't, I'll leave an AN. Same thing that I've been saying for the last few chapters. Also, I posted a poll on my profile for the next story I write. Please go vote! It's a completely blank slate. Thank you! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Again, I am so sorry last chapter was so short. I wanted to include the battle where Annabeth and Grover escape, but it's been kinda tough. I'm planning everything by the hour, basically, and I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Even if the chapter is short, I just wanted to be able to get one in. Every time I post one, it's kinda like my way of defying the odds, you know? I'm sorry it was so short, I really am. But for the sake of my sanity and everyone else's entertainment, I had to do it. Lame excuse, I know. I'm just this close to snapping. Anyways, this is the 20th chapter! Woo! It feels like I've been writing this story for way more than 20 chapters, anyone else feel that? No? Maybe I already lost my sanity, then. Oh well. It won't be missed. Anyways, before someone calls an insane asylum for me, let's get on with the chapter. I own nothing (including sanity) but please enjoy this chapter anyways! :)**

 **PS: _VOTE IN MY POLL!_ If I'm running myself into the ground, least you could do is vote. It's located on my profile.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I didn't let him finish the question before I disappeared back into the cave. Now that Grover is safe, it's time to save Annabeth._

That's not to say that I didn't believe Annabeth could hold her own. However, it would break my already fractured heart knowing that she perished (died or was turned) while I could've done something to save her life. I couldn't carry on knowing that all my efforts to save myself and protect her had been in vain.

My fears were mostly unfounded, I soon realized. I walked into the cave to see the large cavern occupied only by one blonde angel. She had her back against the wall, hiding in a natural alcove created by the rock. Her gaze was on the entrance to the room where I was supposed to defile her, though now it was sealed off by large rocks. Looking up, the ceiling was missing a few chunks.

"Annabeth," I whispered gently, trying not to startle her. A dagger was in her hand, it's blade silver and coated in golden dust.

No matter my efforts to ease her, the daughter of Athena startled badly. The dagger in her hand slipped ever so slightly, almost dropping to the ground. Thankfully, she caught it right before it slipped past her fingertips.

"Percy," she hissed when she saw me, "don't scare me like that!"

I tried my best to look bashful. "I'm sorry, I was trying not to."

After staring at me for a moment, I saw her face soften. "I know. It's just," she pointed towards the sealed entrance, "I had barely managed to catch them all before you walked back in."

I nodded. "Sorry." I glanced between Annabeth, the sealed entrance, and the entrance flooded with sunlight. "You have to get out of here."

"Already?" Annabeth asked, frowning at me. "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, you can't be here. I can't risk something happening to you, Annabeth. That would kill me."

"Think about how I feel knowing these monsters could kill you! You're going to be facing odds that statistically should kill you. How do you expect me to just walk away?"

I thought over her words, understanding that she was just as afraid as I was. "Annabeth, I know this is going to be tough. For both of us. But please, trust me. I've always faced the impossible, and I'll be able to get out of here with my life. The worst they could do is kill me, and gods know how many times I've faced that consequence before. As long as you're safe, I'd fight a thousand werewolves to get back to you."

She stared at me for a long minute, and I feared she would change her mind and refuse to leave me. After a moment, she sighed. "Fine. We'll go. But please Percy, don't forget to come back to us. To me."

"I'll be there by the time a week is up."

"You'd better be," Annabeth mock-threatened. We exchanged smiles, though I longed for a kiss. She would never kiss a monster, though. Instead, I wrapped her up in a quick hug, my nails sharp against her skin. I tried to make them more blunt, like a human's, but they refused to comply.

"Hurry, Annabeth, you have to go," I said, borderline frantic. I knew I was slowly losing my humanity. I would need every second I could get.

I don't think she realized that. "Be safe," Annabeth whispered before turning away from me and sprinting out into the sunshine. I waited until I heard her greet Grover before I prayed to my favorite goddess.

"Hestia," I murmured, "if you can hear me, please transport Annabeth and Grover to Camp Half-Blood. They need to be as far away from this as possible. Please, I can't have them get hurt."

I risked a glance through the cave entrance, spotting a flash of light that could only be an immortal deity at work. "Thank you, my lady."

Knowing that Annabeth and Grover were now safe at or on the way to Camp Half-Blood gave me the strength to finish this fight with nothing to hold me back. Stalking up to the sealed entry way of the small cavern, I took Riptide out of my pocket and slashed at the rocks holding all the werewolves hostage. The boulders came tumbling down around me, hopefully even squishing one or two of the beasts on the other side. That would make my odds of survival even better.

I capped Riptide a second before the monsters burst through the feeble remains of the wall. The first one through scowled when he saw me, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat. "Where is the daughter of Athena that we are to have?" he snarled.

I sneered at him. "She's not for you." Unsheathing the silver dagger Annabeth had concealed at my waist, I thrust it at the first werewolf as he lunged at me. He tried to stop himself in midair, but his momentum carried him forwards onto my blade. It impaled him through the chest and he burst into golden sand.

The wolves behind him that had seen the exchange looked warily at my knife. One of them ventured as far as to ask, "Where is Lycaon?"

"He, too, has fallen by this blade," I answered, a hint of a threat to my voice. The more cowardly of the monsters backed even farther into the darkness of the cave, while the bravest they had to offer stood cautiously in the front.

One of the smarter, braver ones in the front looked around and asked, "Where is Samuel?" There were murmurs of agreement, followed by some whispers that Samuel was the only one needed to defeat me.

"Samuel put up a brave fight," I started, smirking, "but he was no match for me in battle."

My announcement was greeted by an uproar. The monsters protested, claiming that Samuel could not have been defeated, while others simply howled in despair over their fallen comrade.

The first monster to succumb to his anger lashed out at me. He jumped over the rocks and lunged for me, striking out with his claws outstretched. I waved my dagger in the air, slicing off his arms, and reducing him to a pile of golden dust.

This fourth death seemed to set almost all the others off. Cowardly and brave, meek and strong, they all came rushing towards me with the intent to kill. I stood my ground, a challenging smirk on my face as I faced off the beasts. It was anyone's guess whether or not I would survive to see the next hour.

For several minutes, I slashed, dodged, and parried, fighting off the wolves one by one. And one my one, they fell to my blade.

A few times, a monster managed to get a lucky shot in. Due to that, red blood was leaking from several small wounds. My arm was dripping at the elbow with blood, while my entire left leg was caked with the red substance from multiple shots.

Finally, only about ten wolves remained. They all stayed a good distance away from me, none of them approaching me alone. I saw them exchange a unanimous glance before, as one, they charged.

I couldn't hold off all ten wolves at once. They pounced on me, tearing at my limps and wrestling the silver dagger from my grasp. One of the smarter wolves grabbed the leather hilt in it's mouth, advancing on me. The other nine wolves had managed to get me down to the rocky ground. I was pinned, defenseless, by nine enemies in their home territory. The leader stalked forward, inclining his head so that he would be able to stab me with my own blade. I refused to close my eyes. If this was how I was supposed to end, so be it.

One of the wolves holding me down, the one crouched closest to my head, growled out words. "This is the end of Perseus Jackson." The others barked out in laughter. "We shall finally be rid of this little pest!"

They laughed once more at my expense, my mouth covered to prevent me talking my way out of this. The leader raised the knife up as high as he could before, in a flash of silver, it fell down towards me.

 **Hey guys! Hope this chapter was better. And a little cliffie for all you. Ok, next chapter will hopefully be Friday. Again, I'll leave a message if I can't. Questions/comments/concerns, send me a PM or leave a review. And don't forget: _VOTE IN THE POLL_ on my profile!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Judging the reactions I got in reviews and PMs, I'd say you guys liked that cliffhanger last chapter! I was kinda worried, if we're being honest, because I was (still am) sleep-deprived and kinda out of it. In case you couldn't tell in my last AN. I am slightly more sane than I was last time, through I don't think I'm back to my normal level of sanity. (FYI, my normal level of sanity usually borders on the line to insanity, though I'm not in an insane asylum yet so we're all good.) Anyways, I think that I should probably start to get on with the chapter. _BUT_ I have one more thing that everyone should _PAY ATTENTION_ to. Located on my profile is a _POLL. VOTE IN THE POLL._ I'm begging you guys. Vote in the stinking poll, please. Thank you very much in advance. (Since I have already thanked you, I'm hoping you feel obligated to vote. So please do.) Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :) **

**PS: Leading in the POLL is the SON OF ATLAS story! There are others close behind however, so even if you're happy with Son of Atlas, vote to have your favorite win! I am accepting plot suggestions via PM _or_ review. I also have accounts by the same username on many different websites, so if you also have an account on another website and you want to talk to me on that, let me know!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _They laughed once more at my expense, my mouth covered to prevent me talking my way out of this. The leader raised the knife up as high as he could before, in a flash of silver, it fell down towards me._

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes right before you're about to die? I always thought it was a lie. I mean, how many times have I almost died before this time? Too many to count. It's been years since my first quest, and I'm willing to bet I've risked my life at least a hundred times. My life hadn't flashed before my eyes any time before, so why would it now?

Maybe I knew I wasn't going to survive.

For whatever reason, this time I saw something that resembled my life flashing before my eyes. I saw Annabeth, when we were twelve, telling me that I drool in my sleep. I saw Annabeth, when we were thirteen, standing on the dock of Clarisse's zombie boat. I saw Annabeth, when we were fourteen, getting kidnapped by that manticore. I saw Annabeth, when we were fifteen, standing inside Mount St. Helens. I saw Annabeth, when we were sixteen, kissing me underwater.

I saw Annabeth, when we were in Rome, holding onto my hand as we dangled above Tartarus.

 _"We're staying together," I promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

" _Never again."_

 _"Never again..."_

I'm sorry, Annabeth.

The tip of the knife pierced the left side of my chest, a drop of physical pain amidst the ocean of heartache I found myself in. I hardly felt it as it inched deeper into my body, the physical pain never overwhelming the mental pain that came with the thought of losing Annabeth. How could I survive losing her?

My eyes drooped closed as the heartbreak devastated my drive to fight back. I was so lost in the thought of losing the one I've loved that I couldn't begin to resist death.

A flash of silver lit up behind my eyes. I heard a wolfish scream, followed by a multitude of howls. The pressure on my arms vanished. The only thing that remained the same was the tip of the silver knife I felt embedded in my chest.

Now that I wasn't drowning in guilt-ridden heartbreak, I tuned in to my body to feel the silver of the knife slowly spreading its poison through my blood. I wasn't a full werewolf yet, so it hadn't killed me immediately upon entering my body, but it would soon enough.

Already it had rid me of the power to open my eyes more than a sliver.

Somewhere above me, I heard a female voice curse. There were hushed murmurings exchanged between some number of people before silence enveloped the cavern again. I wondered distantly how close Annabeth and Grover had arrived to Camp Half Blood, and what they were doing now. What had they told people? Was I a hero or a monster?

Maybe I was both.

After barely a moment of silence, I felt something warm settle down next to me. Two slender arms reached under my limp body and scooped me up, holding me close to a beating heart contained in a warm chest. The steady rhythm resounded in me as the person held me up.

A second later, we were walking. My eyes, narrow slits that could hardly see anything beyond my eye lashes, caught a glimpse of color here and there. They were all warm colors, somehow familiar to me, though I couldn't remember why. Was that a bad sign?

Was not remembering something a sign of a concussion? Or a brain tumor? Or something worse? I couldn't seem to remember any of those little facts.

The dots weren't connecting. I was only vaguely aware of all my surroundings, seeing everything through the thin veil of my eyelashes. My thoughts, sluggish as they were on a normal day, were having a difficult time getting through my brain past the spike of red-hot pain flaring up.

Dimly, I told myself that that was fine. Not knowing something? That was nothing new. Maybe I should just give in to the unending agony that rocketed through my body. Surely that would make me feel better?

Darkness began to creep onto the edges of my already-feeble vision. Should I just give in? The darkness seemed to call to me, beckoning. It wouldn't stop.

It turns out that I didn't have a choice as to whether or not I would give in to the darkness. A second later, it obstructed my vision entirely. My ears felt like they were filled with cotton. Before the darkness seeped into my brain and compromised my entire body, I heard someone's distant voice. It was as if I were underwater and they were calling out to me.

I think I heard someone shout my name. My body vibrated with the word, shaking against someone's chest. Poison flowed through my veins.

"No, we're losing him!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, I've just been kinda busy. I'll try to make it up to you next time. Next update will be Tuesday, a regular four-day update. And, oh hey, don't forget to vote in the poll! There's a poll! On my profile! It's important that you vote, because this story is beginning to wind down. So, please vote! Thanks, and see you Tuesday! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) Especially the guest who's name is "fucking die". You warmed my heart with your kind words, though many of them were horribly misspelled. I'm glad that even though my story is "so beyond shit" you still "can comhende" (something). You added more words, but I apologize that I cannot quite understand what they are. Perhaps if you dusted off a dictionary you could tell me? I love how you wanted me to "end this story". We _are_ getting close to the ending! You must be a Percabeth fan. Although I'm not quite sure why you asked me to end my account as well. That was slightly rude of you. However, I'm severely grateful that you didn't tell me to end my life. God knows how many of that piece of advise I've gotten and how close I was to taking it about a week ago. So I thank you, guest by the name of Fucking die, for allowing me to live. Anyways, we have a poll request! I'm not quite sure whether or not guests can vote, though I hope they can. If you're in the mobile mode, go to the bottom of your screen and find the desktop/tablet button and click it. Then search up my username (Izzybella12), go to my profile and it should be at the top of your screen with a button reading "vote here!" Or something like that. If you're on a tablet/desktop already, search up my username and follow the steps already mentioned to go from there. Thank you guys! :) Ok, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :) **

**PS: If you haven't, don't forget to vote! Leading in the polls with six votes is the Son of Atlas story! Like it, hate it, either way go vote!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I think I heard someone shout my name. My body vibrated with the word, shaking against someone's chest. Poison flowed through my veins._

 _"No, we're losing him!"_

I woke up like people fall in love; slowly, and then all at once. As soon as I regained consciousness, there was a small nagging in the back of my head, as if something was wrong but I couldn't begin to wonder what. Maybe it wasn't that important, I thought.

This is, until I became fully aware of my surroundings. I was engulfed in a fiery inferno of pain, the flames burning away the shards of consciousness that I was so desperately holding on to. What in Hades' name happened to me to make me suffer this much? My whole body was hurting so badly I couldn't begin to tell where the pain was coming from.

Just as I was about to surrender and go back under the darkness, the pain began to recede. I let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes briefly as I relished in the feeling of nothing.

Without the pain clouding my mind, I could tell that I was laying on something comfortable. It was soft and slightly squishy under my body, a complete contrast to the spikes of agony I felt when I first woke.

Once I was able to wrench my eyes open again, I noticed a silver glow surrounding my body. Taking a deep breath, I looked around the room I found myself waking up in.

It was a warm colored room, the colors immediately making me feel safe and at home. I was laying on a mattress on the carpet ground, the sheets a bright yellow like the sun. There were a few small windows, just enough to brighten up the already-cheerful room. I was so busy taking in the room that I almost didn't notice my two guests.

They were both young-looking girls. One had long auburn hair, going to about her mid-back. She was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, and combat boots with silver tips. Her eyes flashed silver, the same color of her raised, glowing hands. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen.

The other girl was younger than the first. She had warm brown eyes that made me feel safe and mousy brown hair. She was smiling at me before I even looked over at her.

I stared at the two of them for a moment, wondering what the heck was going on. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"Lady Artemis," I gasped, "Lady Hestia!" I struggled on my mattress where I was lying face-up, trying to sit up to properly greet them.

Artemis's hands twitched as she fought the urge to rush over and stop me. Hestia ran towards me from her stool against the wall, but she was too late to stop me.

Pain blossomed from my chest. My hand flew up to the spot on my left side that exploded in agony, my body falling back down onto the mattress. Through a film of torture, I saw Hestia kneel down beside me and her hands began to glow. The aura engulfing my body changed from a silver to a pale orange, a combination of silver and the orange color of a fire.

The pain began to alleviate after a moment. I was still gasping for breath when Hestia lowered her hands and put one on my shoulder. "Perseus, you can't move from this position."

"What... what happened?" I asked through gasps.

Hestia gave me a look of concern before answering. "You defeated almost the entirety of Lycaon's pack. However, the remaining creatures ganged up on you and managed to bring you to the ground. The leader of their group succeeded in stabbing you in the chest with a silver dagger, and though you are not a full werewolf, the blade still held consequence. It poisoned your blood, almost killing you. Until Artemis and I arrived, destroying the other wolves and saving you."

I took a moment to absorb the information before saying softly, "Thank you so much, my ladies."

"It's no problem," Artemis said, her raised hands still glowing silver.

"Lady Artemis," I began, "I hope I'm not being rude, but what are you doing?"

Hestia answered for her. "My niece is using her powers to heal you. Though it has been a few days since the battle, you are still not completely healed."

"A few days?" I sputtered, a ball of concern growing in my chest. "How many is a few?"

Hestia and Artemis exchanged glances that only worried me more. "Five," Artemis finally replied.

I groaned, my body becoming limp as I completely dropped onto the soft yellow mattress. "So I only have two days to get back to Camp Half Blood?"

"It seems so, Perseus."

"And I can't leave until I'm healed?"

"I'd advise against going until you've healed enough to walk."

"And when will that be?"

"We can release you tomorrow night, at the earliest."

I sighed again. "I guess if that's my only chance at getting back to Annabeth. You wouldn't be able to send me directly to Camp Half Blood, would you? I'd appreciate having as much time as I can. I don't know how long it will take for the antidote to kick in."

Artemis and Hestia exchanged another nervous glance. "Perseus," Artemis said, "the antidote will work almost immediately."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

The man-hating goddess chuckled despite the situation as Hestia finished. "Perseus, the antidote will only work if you stab yourself."

The words I was going to say died on my lips as I choked on my own spit. "I'm sorry, _what_?" I asked incredulously. "I have to do _what_ to make it work?"

"You must stab yourself."

"With what?" I said suspiciously. "Not another silver dagger, I hope."

"No, Perseus, don't be an idiot," Artemis scoffed. "Or should I say don't be like a regular male."

Hestia took over before Artemis could continue to insult me. "A silver dagger would kill you. No, you must cover Lycaon's tooth with the blood from the wolf that turned you before stabbing the tooth into the spot where you were bitten."

"But, Lady Hestia," I said, confused, "what if the wolf tore up my entire back?"

"Pick the easiest spot to reach for you. The combination of the tooth and the blood in the spot you were bitten should permanently reverse the effects of the bite," the goddess of the hearth explained. I nodded along with her until picking up on a crucial word.

"Wait, _should_? It _should_ reverse the effects?" I asked disbelievingly. "As in it might not?"

Artemis snorted from her spot on the other side of the room. "Nothing in life is guaranteed, Perseus."

Hestia nodded in agreement. "Artemis is correct. We cannot know how it will work for certain, though we can hope." She smiled at me. "I expect that you're not ready to open Pandora's pithos yet, Perseus."

"Never, my Lady, never."

Hestia smiled warmly. "Then, Perseus, you should get some rest if you want to be mostly healed by tomorrow night to get back to your lovely girlfriend, Annabeth. A another few days of excitement awaits you."

The young goddess of the hearth and home stood up from where she was kneeling and began to walk out of my room. She stopped right before she left, turning to look at me over her shoulder. "Some thoughts to keep in mind: Don't aim for a vital part of your back, Perseus, please. I can only save your life so many times before Zeus begins to notice." With those inspiration words spoken, Hestia walked away.

I looked at Artemis, still standing with her glowing hands raised. Before I could speak, she said, "Just because I trained you to survive and you're the only male I tolerate does not mean that I want to sit here and have a conversation with you until you fall asleep." Those kind words said, Artemis snapped her fingers and darkness engulfed my vision.

 **Hey guys! Not my best chapter, I know. Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be Saturday! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate each one. :) See you Saturday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) To the guest that had previously asked about the poll: I can't believe you would make an account just for the single purpose of voting in my poll! That makes me so indescribably happy, and I'm not quite sure why but it does. :) Hestia's line of "I** **can only save your life so many times before zeus begins to notice" is supposed to mean that since Zeus is a power-hungry, paranoid King of Olympus that always tries to force others to the rules, Hestia has to be careful skirting around his suspicions. Plus Hades is chill and I imagine that he kinda likes Percy more than the average demigod, so I don't see him minding/caring when Hestia saves him. I hope that explains it more! Any other questions, send me a PM! Also, I ask again, _VOTE IN THE POLL._ You don't have to, per say, but it makes me really happy, the more votes I get and I like to be happy. :) Plus you should like me to be happy cause then I write longer chapters. So vote in the poll, I get happy, I write longer chapters, you get happy. It's a win-win situation, guys! Ok, questions/comments/concerns/suggestions, leave a review or shoot me a PM! Thanks! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :) **

**PS: Leading in the polls is currently the Son of Atlas. Love it, hate it, either way go vote! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _I looked at Artemis, still standing with her glowing hands raised. Before I could speak, she said, "Just because I trained you to survive and you're the only male I tolerate does not mean that I want to sit here and have a conversation with you until you fall asleep." Those kind words said, Artemis snapped her fingers and darkness engulfed my vision._

I woke up again a few hours later to a brighter room. Looking around, I noticed Artemis still standing there, her arms raised with the now-familiar silver glow surrounding her hands. My body didn't ache as much as it had when I woke up yesterday.

"Don't make me have to turn you into a jackelope, Perseus," Artemis threatened, startling me. I didn't realize that I had been staring at her.

Blushing, I apologized. "Sorry, Lady Artemis." I waited to make sure she wasn't actually going to permanently change my form before asking, "Have you been standing there all night?"

"I had to, or else you'd be forced to take that antidote here while that strong girl that calls you her boyfriend suffers at Camp Half Blood."

"Was I really that bad?" I asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

It was a blunt reply. "Yes."

"But I am better now, right?"

"About as healed as you have to be in order to function."

"So I can go back to Camp Half Blood now?"

"No."

"When?" I was practically begging her to tell me.

"Soon."

I wanted to scream and punch a wall. I couldn't tell if the wall-punching part was me, or just a side-effect of the wolf's anger. Maybe a combination of both, looking back at it. I desperately wanted to get to Annabeth. I couldn't let her down. Not again.

After waiting a moment so my rage didn't explode and spark that of that man hating goddess, I said, "And when will be soon enough for me to leave?"

Artemis fixed me with a bland, silver-eyed stare. It was the look of someone that couldn't care less. Or wanted to appear that they couldn't care less. "Look, Perseus, I don't want you here any more than you want to be here. _I_ don't even want to be here, no offense to Aunt Hestia. But I'd much rather be with my huntresses than here, healing a _boy_."

She stopped talking, and I thought that would be the end of it. I would be stuck in a room with a man-hating goddess, hoping she didn't kill me, until either I died, I was released, or Hestia returned. I was rooting for either the second or the third option, but if Hestia didn't come back quickly, I worried Artemis would choose the first option. Not that I'd blame her, but still. It wouldn't end well for me.

After what couldn't have been more than a few minutes of silence, Artemis spoke again. I thought she was going to give me horrible news, or maybe turn me into a small woodland creature, but she quickly convinced me otherwise. "You should be able to leave by eight o'clock at night, on this day."

I gaped at the auburn-haired goddess after that announcement. She avoided my gaze, instead focusing on her glowing hands. "Really?" I asked, my voice full of obvious hope and joy.

She rolled her eyes. "Not if you keep annoying me. Take what you can get, Perseus, and don't push your luck."

Athena would be impressed with my wisdom, because I didn't say anything after that.

What felt like a few hours later, Hestia walked into the room. She gazed around, seeing if anything changed, before her eyes fell on me. "You're awake!" She turned to the goddess of the moon. "Artemis," she chided, "you said you would let me know when he was awake!"

"He just woke up a little while ago," Artemis lied easily. I nodded along with her statement, knowing it wouldn't be in my best interest to argue.

Hestia nodded, though she seemed dubious as to whether or not that was the truth. Nonetheless, she turned back to me and told me, "You should be able to go soon, Perseus. Isn't that right, Artemis?"

Artemis concentrated for a moment, before looking at Hestia in surprise. "Right! What time is it?"

Hestia smiled, saying, "It's about six thirty at night."

That spiked my interest. "Really? Geez, no wonder I'm hungry!"

Hestia walked over to me and kneeled by my floor mattress. "Here, let's see if you can sit up. I'm afraid you can't have too much to eat, or else it will all just come back up."

"Anything will be good to me, my lady."

Hestia helped me struggle up to a sitting position, my back propped up on several vibrant pillows. She passed me a bowl and I shoveled some spoonfuls of rice into my mouth with a shaking hand. When the bowl was empty, the goddess of the hearth set it on the floor before giving me a once-over.

"Perseus, do you think you could try to stand up?" She asked hesitantly, as if expecting a fiery reaction. I wondered what she thought I was going to do. Feeling the wolf's indignant fury rising up in me, I understood her caution.

Pushing down any sharp retort, I instead said, "I can try."

Carefully, I used all my energy pushing my body up off the pillows, grunting a few times as I felt a flicker of pain begin to glimmer. However, soon I was kneeling on the mattress, pushing up off the comfortable surface. Closing my eyes to hold back the pain I was experiencing even through Artemis's spell, I lifted my body the final distance until I was balanced on my two feet on a wooden floor.

Hestia stood up with me, letting me lean against her as I struggled to regain my breath from what felt like a marathon. Both she and the goddess of the moon were looking at me with a mix of concern and pride.

"You did it, Perseus!" Hestia cheered, smiling up at me. I returned it with a shaky one of my own.

"I did."

Artemis jumped into the conversation, asking, "Do you think you'll be able to make it all the way to Camp Half-Blood?"

I didn't hesitate before saying, "Yes."

"Perseus," Hestia started, looking uncertain, "are you sure? You don't want to make your wounds worse."

"I'll be fine, my lady," I promised, though I too was having doubts. "I'll be fine."

Artemis shot a glance at Hestia, who nodded slightly. Sighing, the man-hating goddess slowly lowered her arms and let the silver glow fade from her hands. As it disappeared from her, it disappeared from me as well.

Pain erupted in my chest, so sudden and intense that it almost knocked me over. Staggering, I would've fallen if not for the two immortal girls that rushed to help hold me up. Though both of the deities appeared as children, their combined strength was more than enough to support my body weight.

"Perseus, are you sure you can do this?" Artemis asked desperately. "I can't tell Thalia that I let her foolish male cousin die because he was too stupid to allow me to heal him."

"I'll be fine," I grunted out through clenched teeth. "I just need a moment."

The immortals let me have my moment to regain my bearings. Once I decided I was as good as I was going to get, I carefully extracted myself from their arms. Holding my breath, I prayed that I wouldn't topple over.

To my joyful surprise, I didn't. I remained standing on my own two feet, the pain forcing my breath out in short gasps whenever my lungs begged for air. I heard Hestia and Artemis whispering behind me, and I slowly turned around to face them, a smile on my face.

They returned it when they saw me looking at them. Hestia stepped forwards. "Perseus, Artemis and I have decided that you might be better off traveling to Camp Half Blood as the wolf, not a human."

My eyes widened. "B-but it's night! I can't control the wolf at night, he'll kill someone!"

Artemis stepped forwards now. She raised her hand and I thought she was going to slap me, but instead she placed it awkwardly on my shoulder. "Perseus, don't be a foolish male. You can and you _will_ control that wolf."

"I..."

Artemis gave me a look, and I knew that if I tried to argue I could very well end up a small woodland creature. Smiling softly, I conceded, saying, "All right, my lady."

The two goddesses smiled at me, wishing me luck getting to Camp Half Blood and getting rid of this curse. They escorted me to the door. Before I turned into a wolf, I looked at them and said, "Thank you, Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia, for everything. I owe my life to you."

Hestia smiled, while Artemis said, "Just don't forget to sacrifice a little food to us every now and then, and I think we'll be fine."

"It's been a pleasure, Perseus," Hestia said.

"Thank you, again." With those last words, I turned away from the two powerful deities and into the street of New York. The two girls waved as I turned into a black wolf and padded away in the direction of Camp Half Blood. _I'm coming, Annabeth._

 **hey guys! Next chapter will be Wednesday! Hopefully. Thanks again for all the reviews and such! Don't forget to vote in the poll! I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Also, thanks for everyone that is voting in the poll! If you ask normal society, they might frown upon a single person creating multiple accounts just to vote in one poll. However, this is a fanfiction website, so therefore I don't classify us as "normal". I certainly don't classify myself as "normal"! So if that's what you would like to do, knock yourself out. I certainly will not stop you. ;) Also, I regret to inform you guys that there's not too many plot twists I can throw in to enhance this story without someone somewhere staring at a computer screen and saying to themselves, "What the hell is going on?" Plus, Percy only has a few more hours, this point forwards, before the curse is irreversible! Which would suck for, well, pretty much anyone. So, unfortunately, we are nearing the end. I will let you know, however, when it is the end. I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve! ;) I don't have much else to say, except for I hope people keep voting in the poll! Please! I really appreciate it. :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: In the lead, in the poll, is still the Son of Atlas idea with a whopping ten votes! It's a tie for second, but if you want to see a change, vote!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Thank you, again." With those last words, I turned away from the two powerful deities and into the street of New York. The two girls waved as I turned into a black wolf and padded away in the direction of Camp Half Blood. I'm coming, Annabeth._

 **Annabeth's POV (whoa, haven't heard from her in a while!)**

It had been almost a week since Grover and I escaped from the werewolves. Almost a week since I had abandoned Percy. Almost a week since I had heard anything from him. I was trying to remain strong, but everyone knew I was beginning to lose it.

Almost a week ago, when Percy and I were standing in the werewolf cave, plotting to massacre them all, he promised me he would be back before his curse took full effect. He would be at camp to take the antidote and return himself to me as a human, my loving boyfriend. He told me he had a week.

Tomorrow, it would've been a week. And I still hadn't heard _anything_.

It was starting to drive me insane.

"Annabeth, you have to stop," I heard someone say to my left.

I glanced quickly over my shoulder before returning to the work I was doing at my desk. "Go away, Grover. I'm busy."

The satyr sighed and settled himself down on one of the bunks in the Athena cabin. "That's my point! When's the last time you actually relaxed since this whole fiasco started?"

I wasn't quite sure why he was asking the question. Everyone knew that I hadn't "relaxed" since that date with Percy in the park. Regardless, I responded, "Grover, you know what happened last time I relaxed."

"But Annabeth, you're not even going around to lessons or anything! You've been holed up in this cabin for days! How long have you been working?"

I remained silent. Grover didn't need to know that I had been working at this desk in my cabin for five days. We had been back in camp for six. On the day, the day right after we returned, I was a whirlwind of energy, helping where I could while also pining after that stupid son of Poseidon. I expected him to return that day. That night, I went to bed disappointed and have mostly stayed in my cabin since.

"Annabeth," Grover started, letting out a heavy sigh. "You know I want him to come back as much as you do! He's my best friend. But you're not doing him any favors sitting here, working yourself to death. What would he say about that?"

He would call me a Wise Girl, teasing me, telling me I don't have to work so hard to be better than everyone else. "He wouldn't say anything, because he isn't here."

"I'm sure he's on his way-" Grover began, but I interrupted.

"No! No, Grover! How many times can one person cheat death? I knew it was a bad idea to let him fight those monsters alone, but he swore he'd be safe so I let him! I just walked away from him, Grover!"

"Technically, we were flashed away," he muttered. I continued on as if I hadn't even heard.

"How many times will he come back to me, Grover? How many times will he just barely cling to life, like a stubborn cockroach, before something manages to exterminate him? He would've been back by now, Grover. He would've been back. He wouldn't have made me worry." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a few tears drip from my chin onto the blueprints I was working on.

"Annabeth," Grover started softly as I wiped my face rapidly, "you have to accept the truth that Percy... Percy isn't..."

I stood up abruptly, my hands slamming down on my desk and scattering my papers everywhere. Startled, Grover leaped back from me, his pupils dilating slightly in fear. Eyes blazing, I glared at the satyr.

"Don't you dare, Grover Underwood!" I spat. "Don't you dare say he's dead!"

"Annabeth, please, this isn't healthy! I-"

"No! Percy is still coming back!" My voice sounded slightly hysteric, even to my own ears. "You can't convince me that he isn't!"

"Annabeth!" Grover shouted after me, but I was already gone. Already on my feet and bolting out the door, I sprinted away from the Athena cabin. I didn't quite know where I was running to, only that I couldn't bare to hear the words Grover thought he needed to say. He didn't. I couldn't... Percy couldn't...

He wouldn't do that to me.

Barely realizing I had reached the edge of Camp Half Blood's borders, I flung myself down at the base of Thalia's tree. My knees curled towards my body as I let my hands fly up to cover my face. Tears spilled from my eyes. My words coming out in broken sobs, I muttered, "He's going to come back. He can't- he can't be dead. He can't be. He's coming back."

As my tears died down, logic couldn't help but seep in. It was almost a week. He would've come back by now. He wouldn't make me wait. I held my breath, hoping for one last moment that Percy would show up, alive and well, like he always does. Hoping he would defy death, just one last time. Just for me.

Please, fates, do me this favor.

I waited, my breath trapped in my throat, but nothing approached. No tall, black haired demigod. No large, black furred wolf.

"He-he's dead," I choked out, tears starting anew. "He'd be back by now." Sobs racking my body, I curled into the harsh wood of the pine tree, hoping no one would find me.

That lasted for a total of a half an hour. The sun had just finished setting behind the dark silhouettes of the cabins and buildings as I felt a disturbance. Sitting up, I glanced around me, peering around the trunk of the pine tree, glancing into bushes surrounding me, as I wondered what exactly it was that had startled me.

It took me a moment to locate exactly what it was. The light had disappeared almost completely, leaving me with a night vision that was very sub-par compared to most animals and monsters.

When I heard a twig snap to my right, from outside the camp borders, my head whipped around to keep my eyes on the potentially dangerous sound.

I didn't see it for a moment. Just as I was able to convince myself that I was hallucinating due to the immense stress from the apparent death of my boyfriend, the shadows shifted. As I watched, from the depths of the dark shadows enveloping Camp Half Blood, a black wolf stalked towards me.

I stared at it, honestly thinking I was indeed insane. I had just pronounced Percy dead. This couldn't have been him, walking towards me like it was nothing.

Like he hadn't just given me a heart attack.

Recalling the past week's stress and anger, I shot to my feet and glared at the still-approaching wolf. "Perseus Jackson!" I roared, my anger catching up with me. "What did you think you were doing? You gave me a heart attack! Where were you? What took you so long? Did you not know I was waiting for you? You had me so worried!"

As I had been ranting, the wolf kept walking slowly forwards. The closer he got to me, the more I could tell something was wrong. "Percy?"

His vibrant green eyes flickered towards me, looking into my gray eyes. Our eyes locked onto each other for a moment, Percy limping towards me ever so slowly. He stopped walking, just outside the camp borders.

"Percy?" I asked again, my heart beating faster as he didn't acknowledge me. "Percy?"

He blinked, slowly, before tipping over off his feet and onto his side. With a thud, the black, furry body collapsed into the dirt, sending up a cloud of dust.

"Percy!" I rushed towards him, scooping up his small body from the ground. Immediately noticing how abnormally hot his skin (and fur, by extension) felt, I turned and carried him towards the infirmary. If he didn't get help, and fast, his temperature could rise to a lethal level.

Looking down at the unconscious wolf, I whispered, "I'll save you, Percy."

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is Sunday! Please vote in the poll! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm supposed to be doing summer work right now, but let's get this done instead! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I honestly hadn't put much thought into the matter of Annabeth being Percy's mate, exactly, because he's trying** ** _so_** **hard not to embrace the wolf inside him that he won't think of Annabeth as anything other than his girlfriend. (Or maybe ex-girlfriend, cause he has been thinking that he screwed it up between them, remember?) Although Percy hasn't said Annabeth is his mate (because this is what wolves have, so I guess werewolves aren't much different, right?) I think we can all safely assume that she is. She is his whole reason for trying to become a human again, and they do love each other through everything, so it is safe to assume that she is his mate. OK, so some people have been asking how to get to the poll on the mobile version. Sadly, you cannot access it on the mobile version, which really sucks, but there is a way to get to it while still on a mobile device. If you scroll to the bottom of your screen, there should be something (I think it's highlighted in blue) that says "Desktop/Tablet mode" or something along those lines. You click that, and it will take you to the desktop/tablet mode (shocker). From there, it might take you to the home page, but regardless, look in the top right corner and there's a search bar. Set it to author, then search my username (Izzybella12) and it will take you to my profile. At the top of my profile, you should see a banner saying "Vote in the poll!" or something along those lines. Any questions/comments/concerns, send me a PM or leave a review! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PS: Don't forget the poll! Son of Atlas as a huge head-start. The poll will be up until this story is finished! So vote if you haven't already!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Looking down at the unconscious wolf, I whispered, "I'll save you, Percy."_

 **Percy's POV ( _Flashback!_ )**

It took me longer than I'd like to admit to jog through New York and get to Long Island. I obviously wasn't as healed as I thought I was. By the time I had reached Long Island, I was panting. My heart was racing. But I could make it. I had to make it.

That was the mantra going through my mind. _I have to make it. I have to make it. I have to make it._

My mantra stopped dead in its tracks when, just a mile from Camp Half Blood, I came across a monster. It was a hell hound, black fur nearly camouflaging it within the shadows. It was bigger than Mrs. O'Leary, bigger than a dump truck, and almost the size of am eighteen-wheeler you'd see plowing down the highway. It was massive.

And it was just my luck to run across this thing when I could barely stand without tipping over.

 _Maybe it doesn't see me_ , a small voice in my head whispered hopefully. That voice was being naive, because as soon as it murmured that thought, the hell hound's elephant-sized head swung over to glare at me. I knew it was looking at me and not something behind me because every few seconds, it's head would drift slightly to the side, the same direction I was subconsciously swaying in.

The monstrous hound snarled at me, drops of spittle flying everywhere. Some particles flew into my fur, which was disgusting and unsettling, especially since the hell hound was over two hundred feet away from me. Or, it _was_ , until it decided I looked like a tasty little snack and rushed towards me.

Internally, I crushed the fates for my rotten luck. All I wanted to do was get back to Annabeth, alive and human. What had I ever done to deserve this shit? No one had ever told me, but I figured I had to have been someone as malicious as Hitler to have gotten this terrible a life. Either that, or the fates just really enjoyed screwing with me.

With immortal deities, one could never be sure.

Within two smooth leaps, the hell hound was in front of me. I was too slow to dodge it's flying paw as it swiped at me. Therefore, when I was roughly smacked into a tree, I shouldn't have been surprised. Maybe if I wasn't so goddamn tired I could've worked up the urge to get angry at this beast and get my revenge. But my eyes just wanted to droop closed. My head was pounding, and I must've broken at least one rib from that sudden crushing embrace from the tree.

And Grover says everyone should be tree huggers. Look where that got me!

The hell hound lumbered towards me, sniffing the ground and the air. Once it reached me, it sniffed my form briefly before opening up its mouth. I stared in dim shock at it's sharp, dagger-like teeth that were easily the size of me. Vaguely, my mind contemplated how ironic this must be. A demigod with a pet hell hound dies as a wolf by the hand of a different hell hound. This would make the front page of whatever newspaper Olympus has. It'd definitely be the top story on the news. I can see it now. _"Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, fails his quest to regain humanity and is killed by a hell hound a mere mile from salvation."_

Oh yes, they'd have a field day with this story.

The hell hound was coming in for the kill (which would've just been to grind my bones to dust in its mouth, since it was too large to tear out my throat) as I fantasized about what death must be like. Would Hades be happy to see me? Or would he be indifferent? Maybe he'd be angry, only because of overcrowding issues in the Underworld.

Nico would be pissed to find me as a shade. But he'd be able to get over it, just like he overcame the depression that settled in him after Bianca's untimely death. Would he tell anyone about what happened to me? He'd have to. They wouldn't know otherwise, since no one else is around to watch me die. That'd be hard on the little goth, but he has friends now to help him. He was Will.

My thoughts were about to stray to Annabeth for the last time when suddenly, the hell hound disappeared. Blinking sluggishly into the empty space, feeling golden dust settle in my fur, I wondered what the hell could've done that. Carefully positioning myself until I was mostly in an upright position, I glanced around at the night forest.

There, in a pile of golden dust that had yet to get blown away, was a silver arrow glowing in the moonlight. I sent a brief prayer to Artemis, thanking her yet again for saving my life. My body glowed silver for a second, alleviating the pain for a moment as I struggled to my feet. Once standing, the pain returned, but the lapse gave me enough strength to shuffle on the for next mile. I could make it. I had to make it.

I barely made it. That single mile seemed to stretch on forever. I was stuck in limbo, never getting any closer to my destination. Everything was blurring together, my fuzzy eyesight mixing with the excruciating pain throbbing through my body.

I thought I would never make it to Camp Half Blood. Until, suddenly, I was there.

I had been limping through the underbrush for what felt like hours before my ears began to pick up on a muffled sound. Was that... someone crying? A nagging feeling in the back of my head told me I should know who it was that was making those sounds of utter distress, but the pain overwhelmed every thought process.

Blinking slowly, I looked around. There, slightly to my left, was a giant pine tree stretching into the darkened sky. Thalia's Pine Tree. I had made it to camp? I had made it to camp!

Taking a moment to silently cheer at my victory, I then saw a curled up form at the base of the tall tree. Blonde, curly hair masked the facial features of this person that was shaking violently as they tried to suppress sobs. Even with her face hidden, it immediately clicked in my mind that this was Annabeth.

Carefully, I limped towards her. She must've sensed my presence because a moment later, she bolted upright and wildly looked around. The redness around her eyes made me stop in my tracks. When the beautiful daughter of Athena didn't see me, I continued forwards. A twig snapped under one of my paws, causing Annabeth's head to whip around and stare at me. I kept limping forwards.

I could tell the exact moment when she recognized me. Her eyes widened a millisecond before she sprang up from the base of the tree. Opening her mouth, she started screaming at me, though I couldn't decipher the words through the buzzing in my ears. I kept getting closer.

Annabeth must've realized something was wrong, because she stopped mid-rant to stare at me. Her mouth formed my name, though I still couldn't hear her. My eyes flickered up to look into her gray ones, searching for at least a shred of love. What I had done to her in the past three weeks was unforgivable. I couldn't ask her to still care about me.

Miraculously, as I gazed into her eyes filled with concern and a dimming anger, I could sense a shard of love buried within. She still cared for me. It wasn't the right time to ask why, though.

Still limping, I moved forwards until I was just barely standing outside the borders of Camp Half Blood. I wasn't sure if I would be able to pass, due to my being a monster. Annabeth's mouth formed my name again. I desperately wished I could respond to her, reassure her that I was all right, but the darkness threatening to envelope my vision argued otherwise.

I looked again into Annabeth's eyes, my vision narrowing to a tunnel that was focused only on the beautiful pools of gray staring down at me in worry. I blinked once, and when my eyes snapped open again, the darkness didn't recede. Vaguely aware that I was falling, my mind surrendered to the unending darkness, confident that I would be safe. Annabeth still loved me, however much minimally. She wouldn't let me die.

My ears cleared enough to hear her whispered words before I fell completely limp in two arms. "I'll save you, Percy."

 **Hey guys! We didn't have much development in this chapter, but I wanted you to know what happened to Percy on his way to camp. Cause nothing can ever be easy! Next chapter will be Thursday. Don't forget to vote in the poll! Thanks. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I honestly wasn't quite sure how some of you would respond to not having any real development, but we did need to know what Percy went through. It can't be easy for him, ever, so we had to know what this new obstacle was. Plus, he was kinda hurting pretty badly. We had to know why he was limping, since he had been stabbed in the chest and therefore his legs would not be hurt. However, getting thrown into a tree and almost eaten will usually make people limp and/or pass out. That's pretty much common sense, right? Ok, I don't have much else to say... Please keep voting in my poll and read the notice below! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **PS: NEW NOTICE! My friend, Namibq, has a poll going on her profile. I would really appreciate it if some of you guys would vote in the poll. I'm more than happy to give directions as necessary! It'd mean a lot if you voted. :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _My ears cleared enough to hear her whispered words before I fell completely limp in two arms. "I'll save you, Percy."_

 **Annabeth's POV (with her recap)**

 _"Percy!" I rushed towards him, scooping up his small body from the ground. Immediately noticing how abnormally hot his skin (and fur, by extension) felt, I turned and carried him towards the infirmary. If he didn't get help, and fast, his temperature could rise to a lethal level._

 _Looking down at the unconscious wolf, I whispered, "I'll save you, Percy."_

As I reached the camp border, I felt something pulling against me. My head was within the borders, but it was stopping me from letting Percy get through. It recognized him only as a monster, not the savior and hero of Olympus that nearly everyone knew him to be. "No!" I grunted out, wanting to scream. The border was enchanted to allow a specific creature access inside only if a demigod from the inside granted access. It wouldn't allow me to exit the borders to bring him inside once he was allowed inside; it had to be done immediately.

In a full-out panic now, I looked around the nearby area. Dinner was just ending, so no one would be coming over here to Thalia's Pine Tree. They'd all be heading out to the camp fire and sing-a-long.

If no one let Percy inside camp, he could die out here, mere yards from salvation and life.

"Help!" I screamed, frantic with fear. "Please, someone, help me! _Anyone_!"

A nearby tree rustled. I looked at it, hoping a camper would emerge from behind it to help me. Instead of a teenage half blood in an orange t-shirt, a tree nymph appeared from within the bark.

She looked at me with bright green eyes, the color of her tree's leaves. "What's wrong?"

I minutely lifted my arms as a gesture to the large black wolf laying limp in them. "He needs help! He's burning up, and I'm afraid he won't be able to make it." My voice sounded choked up at the end, a testament to the concern I felt.

The nymph nodded before melting back in her tree.

 _What?!_ I thought, horrified. _Why did she leave just like that? She didn't do anything to help!_

A moment later, the nymph reemerged.

"I sent word along through my sisters to the camp fire. The one closest to the sing-a-long should be able to get a camper to be here in a moment," she explained, calmly.

The magnitude of her words made me tear up in a mixture of fearful happiness and near-hysteria. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The nymph didn't fade back into her tree. Instead, she cocked her head to the side and stared at me curiously. "What is it about this wolf that makes you want to save his life?"

"He's my boyfriend," I answered, though her brow furrowed further.

"Your boyfriend is a dying wolf?"

"He's usually a demigod," I elaborated, "but a few weeks ago, he was bitten by a werewolf."

The nymph gasped. "How many weeks ago?"

"Three, by tomorrow," I stated after doing a quick calculation.

The nymph gasped again. "Oh. My. Gods. That's horrible! I'm so sorry for you both."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Well, after three weeks, the full werewolf curse takes effect. What happened to the pack leader of the wolf that turned him?"

"He killed him. Demolished the entire pack," I said with a hint of pride.

The nymph shook her head. "If he's still infected with the werewolf curse after the three weeks, then he'll have no choice but to start a new pack."

"A-a new pack?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She nodded gravely. "Yes. A werewolf without a pack has no purpose. He'll be forced to turn several more people in order to maintain a group large enough for him to govern. Or he only has two choices."

"T-two choices?"

"Find a new pack somewhere in the world that will allow him to join. If he's powerful, it shouldn't be a problem," she explained.

With a growing sense of apprehension, I hesitantly said, "And the other?"

"Death."

I was stopped from responding by a growing chatter echoing from farther down the hill. I couldn't peer down far enough, due to a mass of black fur against my chest. With a stomping of footsteps, a mob of orange shirts appeared on the horizon.

Leading the herd was Clarisse, standing next to Chiron and Grover. Following directly behind was Will. The tough daughter of Ares was holding her electric spear, as if expecting a fight awaiting her. Will already had white latex gloves stretched across his hands, as if expecting a puddle of blood waiting for him.

I wasn't sure which one was right, but I did know which one I needed first.

"Quick!" I yelled, struggling against the border. "Someone, let me in! He's burning up!"

Clarisse muttered the entry chant while Will hustled towards me. As soon as the border allowed me in with Percy, he scooped the wayward wolf into his arms and carefully sprinted towards the infirmary. The mob of campers parted before him like the Red Sea with Moses, with me following directly behind.

Pausing for a single millisecond, I turned around and yelled, "Thank you!" to the nymph that had made this all possible for me and Percy. I saw her green-tinted hand wave at me in recognition before I kept running after Will and my dying boyfriend.

Why is he always dying?

I don't think normal girls usually go through this. Then again, we've never been normal.

I had to remain myself of that as I entered the infirmary and saw a black wolf sprawled out on stark white hospital bed. Will was at the left of his bed, trying to find a vein to insert an IV into Percy's body. He was having difficulty with the fur and the fact that he's used to dealing with humans, not animals.

I pulled up a chair on the right side of the bed and watched Will work. He found the vein, inserted the IV, and began to get to work with other medications and salves and the like. "Can I be of any assistance, Will?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously at Percy's side.

Will handed me a wet cloth before getting back to his work. "Can you dab this on his forehead? I'm trying to cool him down and keep him hydrated. His temperature is insanely high." He hesitated before continuing, saying, "It's a miracle he's still alive right now."

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. That didn't stop the tears from spilling from my eyes, though.

After a moment, Will was finished with the more pressing of the work and he returned to the left side of Percy's bed. I looked into his eyes and asked, "How bad is it?"

"He's pretty bad, Annabeth. I won't lie to you." I waited for him to add on to his statement and elaborate. "He was a fractured bone in his leg, as well as a few cracked and fractured ribs. That's not to take into account the mental damage he probably has."

"Is there any chance he'll wake up before the antidote won't work any more?"

Will avoided my eyes. "I can't say there is."

 **Hey guys! Please vote in my friend Namibq's poll. My next chapter will be Monday. Sorry this one was kinda short, but I had to go nuts trying to write this. Hope you enjoyed it! And please vote in Namibq's poll! Thanks. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) That thing about wet cloths on animal stomachs instead of foreheads does make a lot of sense now that you say it. I shall have to keep that in mind for the few more instances that Percy is a sickly, dying, injured wolf. Which won't be much often since we are nearing the end. Because of that, please vote in my poll if you haven't already. Did you hear me? _Please vote in the poll._ But I digress. Anyways, the son of Atlas story is still in the lead, which is really awkward for me because that was one of the few poll options that I don't actually have an exact plot for. But I can figure one out in a jiffy, so that should be no problem. I'm almost positive that that will be the winner of the poll, but please keep voting. Anyways... I don't think I have much left to say. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! We're nearing the end, my friends! :)**

 **PS: Please also vote in Namibq's poll, located on her profile! I appreciate it greatly.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _"Is there any chance he'll wake up before the antidote won't work any more?"_

 _Will avoided my eyes. "I can't say there is."_

We worked on keeping Percy in a stable position for over an hour. The day was nearing to a close, already after nine o'clock. If Percy didn't wake up within the next three hours, he would be stuck as a werewolf for the rest of his immortal life. I didn't know how to administer this cure I had heard so little about, nor did Will. No one could save him except himself.

When there was nothing else to do, Will dumped one last bucket of water over Percy's still body and turned to me. His eyes held all the seriousness of a doctor about to announce a patient's death to their loved ones. "Annabeth, I think the rest of camp deserves to know what's going on."

"Okay, then, go ahead and tell them. I'll wait for you here," I said, somewhat dismissively.

Will didn't move. "I think you need to come with me."

"What, why?" I demanded. "Why can't I wait here?" I knew I sounded like a whiny child, but I didn't care at the moment.

"They deserve to hear it from you, Annabeth. You've been hiding away from everyone since you got back to camp. Don't think people haven't noticed, because everyone has."

I looked away from Will, letting my eyes flit back to the un-moving form of my werewolf boyfriend. "... Fine. But we have to hurry back, okay, Will?" I bit my lip. "I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

Will nodded, managing a small smile for my sake. "Okay. His position is stable, so if we're gone for only five minutes at most, he should be perfectly fine."

Wordlessly, I stood and followed Will from the infirmary. Having just walked through the doors, we didn't hear the monitor begin to beep wildly.

 **Percy's POV**

I was shocked when the darkness started to recede. I thought that I had been awake for the last time and that I'd never see the light of day again. Therefore, when I regained consciousness in another world of pain, I was understandably surprised.

 _Where am I?_ I couldn't help but wonder. Last thing I could remember was... Leaving Hestia and Artemis and walking towards Camp Half Blood. Had I made it? Or was I passed out somewhere outside camp? Had the leftover pain just been too much for me to handle?

I peeled back my eyes to catch a glimpse of the world around me. After I was blinded by an extremely bright light, I was able to look around.

I was laying on some kind of bed in a white-walled room. Was I in the camp infirmary? How'd I get here? I had no answer to that, but I did know I was definitely in Camp Half Blood's infirmary.

Trying to sit up in bed, I gained another key piece of information. I was still in the wolf form. _Shit_ , I swore internally. I had to get the antidote into my system before it was too late. I knew I only had a few hours before the effects were irreversible, and that was hoping that my window of time hadn't already passed.

Oh gods, if I was too late...

I was able to look around the room, taking into account the fact that I was somehow in the Camp Half Blood infirmary. I would have to find out how I got here later. There was no one else in the room or nearby area, that I could tell, so I was forced to rely on myself.

There was a clock on the wall. I squinted, barely making out the numbers since it was so far away. Through slightly blurry eyesight, I could make out that it was about ten o'clock. Maybe a little after, but it was pretty close.

Ten o'clock. But what day was it? How could I know how long I was sleeping? I couldn't. There was no way to be sure that I hadn't missed my window of time.

I just had to try. If I was too late, this could kill me. Even if I wasn't too late, I could still end up in a burial shroud. But I had to try. I wouldn't be able to look Annabeth in the eye and tell her I just my humanity slip away from me.

Painfully, I lifted my aching body off the thin hospital mattress I had been laying on. I needed to switch forms in order to get the ingredients to this antidote. They were in my human jacket, something I didn't have access to as a wolf.

This final transformation was the hardest I had ever tried to do. My heart was burning and I could feel my body heating up as I attempted to concentrate on my emotions. My fear, my anxiety, my utter love for Annabeth. With much difficulty, I was able to transition back to my human form, hopefully for the last time.

As I laid on the bed, exhausted and burning up, my left hand weaved into my pocket, digging out the vial of blood and the jagged, yellow tooth. Panting, I heaved myself into a sitting position, peeling off my jacket and shirt until I was sitting there half-naked. Then I grasped the tooth tightly in my hand, dipping it into the vial of blood until it was thoroughly coated in the thick substance.

Taking a deep breath to steady my hands and calm my racing heart, I aligned the bloodied tooth above the small of my back, where my Achilles heel used to be and where the wolf had ripped up my back. I exhaled slowly and right before I ran out of breath, I drove the jagged tooth through my skin.

The pain that erupted from the wound was unbelievable. It was worse than anything else I had ever endured. More painful than swimming in the Styx. More strenuous than holding up the sky. More traumatic than any quest I had ever lived to tell about.

Letting the haze that came with a wound swallow me up, I fell face-first onto the hospital bed, my head hanging off at the end where my feet usually lay. The tooth remained buried in my body as I twitched and convulsed alone in the Camp Half Blood infirmary. I thought it was ironic that for once, I was getting my injuries in the infirmary rather than as far as possible from it. However, there was no one here now to make sure I would survive through this.

Part of me wished that Annabeth was here, just so I wouldn't die alone. I missed her so much that there's nothing I wouldn't give to see her one last time. Just once, smiling at me, placing a kiss on my nose or my forehead or even my lips if I could be so lucky.

I knew I wouldn't. The pain kept growing, filling my soul with agony, until I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. I knew it was only a matter of time before I passed out and my body gave up on me. This torture was unlike anything I had ever imagined, and it would take a miracle to keep me alive. I knew all this, but I couldn't help hoping I'd see Annabeth again. My heart ached at the thought of dying without telling her I love her one last time.

Darkness was all around me, my eyes seeing nothing. After only a moment, my mind began to grow dark as well, overwhelmed by the heat of this intense suffering. It had to have been my imagination, but before I completely lost all sanity and life, I thought I heard someone scream my name.

 **Hey guys! Please vote in Namibq's poll! Next chapter shall be posted on Friday hopefully. Thanks! :) and if soccerdude4444 is reading this, I really appreciated your paragraph long review, regardless of what you may have thought. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I can tell from responses that all of you are loving the cliffhangers. ;) I'm glad the werewolf stereotype hasn't thrown people off too badly. My summary for this story is pretty terrible, I will admit, and I don't blame people for thinking this will be like all those stereotypical Pertamis werewolf stories. I have nothing against those, don't get me wrong, but I'm not really one for having my writing conform to too many stereotypes. Lol my English teachers can attest to that! Anyways, I don't believe I have much else to say... I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: Please vote in my poll and Namibq's poll! Thanks guys.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Darkness was all around me, my eyes seeing nothing. After only a moment, my mind began to grow dark as well, overwhelmed by the heat of this intense suffering. It had to have been my imagination, but before I completely lost all sanity and life, I thought I heard someone scream my name._

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Will, that was horrible!" I exclaimed as the Apollo cabin leader and I walked towards the infirmary. "I can't believe you made me go with you to tell everyone. Their reactions..."

Will sighed. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but it had to happen. They needed to know."

Will had convinced me to leave Percy's side to tell the remainder of Camp Half Blood what was going on. I hadn't wanted to do it at all, but the son of Apollo guilt-tripped me into leaving the safety of the infirmary. It was a horrible choice, really, because all the demigods looked on in fear. I had to tell them that Percy might not get any better, might be stuck as a werewolf forever.

The worst part was when a younger camper, barely thirteen years old, raised his hand and asked a question. "Annabeth, if Percy becomes a werewolf forever, will he be considered a monster?"

I hesitated. The thought honestly hadn't occurred to me, though it should've. Cautiously, I said, "Yes..."

Another camper spoke up, fear evident in her voice. She must've been at least a year older than the first camper. "If he's a monster, will we have to fight and kill him?"

I opened my mouth to shout against it, but then the logistics of it entered my brain. We were demigods, raised and trained to defeat monsters. If Percy stays a werewolf permanently, his entire mentality will change to that of a monstrous pack animal. We would have no choice but to defend ourselves.

Tears spilling from my eyes, I managed to say, "I hope it never comes to that."

More campers began standing up after that announcement, waving hands and shouting questions. Completely overwhelmed, I stepped backwards. Will jumped in front of me, yelling to the crowd, "Go back to your cabins and we'll update you in the morning!"

Grabbing my arm, the son of Apollo hurried me out of the pavilion and back to the infirmary, tears still dripping from my eyes.

Just as I was about to open the door to the infirmary and take my place next to Percy's bed, Will grabbed my arm. "Annabeth," he said softly, "I don't know what's going to happen in these next few hours." He looked at his watch. "It's after ten o'clock. We have to hope that Percy wakes up within the next hour and a half, or else... You know what has to happen."

I nodded, looking at the ground. "I know, Will."

The son of Apollo nodded before reaching out and turning the door knob to the infirmary.

The first thing I noticed, looking past Will's arm, was that the black wolf in the hospital bed was missing. In its place was a man, laying face-down on the thin mattress. His body was twitching and convulsing, even though it appeared that he had either lost consciousness or was at the edge of losing it.

"Percy!" I screamed, pushing past Will and sprinting into the room. I collapsed at the side of his bed, my knees buckling.

Will rushed to the other side and took Percy's pulse. "His pulse is slowing down!" He exclaimed, pulling away to grab a bucket of water. "Annabeth, try to flip him over!"

I stood on legs that wobbled like jelly, wrapping one arm across his back and the other underneath his chest. I was about to rotate his shaking body when I noticed something disturbing.

"Will!" I shouted, horror clear in my voice. "Will, there's a tooth stuck in his back!"

The son of Apollo ran over, bucket of water weighing down his arms until he dropped it on the floor. It splashed a bit, sloshing over my sneakers and drenching my socks, but I didn't pay it any attention.

"A tooth?" Will asked, brow furrowed. "What the hell is a tooth doing in his back?"

I wracked my brain for an answer, unable to come up with anything in my frantic mind. Then, suddenly, it hit me.

I gasped out, "The antidote!"

"What?" Will looked up from Percy's back and at me.

"The antidote! He-he needed a tooth and blood to cure himself, but I didn't know what he had to do with it! He hadn't told me! But the tooth..."

Will swore under his breath. "He shouldn't have taken the antidote alone. Do you know how long that tooth needs to be in before we can safely take it out?"

I shook my head, desperate for a positive answer. Instead, Will swore again and took Percy's pulse. "His pulse is slowing down. We're going to lose him if I don't start to do something, and I can't do anything with him like this. I have to take the tooth out."

Unable to know whether or not this gamble would pay off, as I was never one for taking risks, I nodded mutely. "Ok," I whispered.

"Hold him steady, Annabeth," Will instructed, slipping on a pair of latex gloves and grabbing a pair of industrial-sized tweezers that were normally used for gods know what. Swallowing hard, I obeyed readily, gripping Percy's still jerking body. He was definitely unconscious, but his body didn't seem to get that memo, as it kept moving.

"Ok. On the count of three..." Will cautioned, moving the industrial-sized tweezers closer to the bobbing tooth embedded in my boyfriend's back. I nodded, muscles already straining due to the intense straining needed to keep him nearly motionless.

"One..." I took a deep breath.

"Two..." Will positioned the tweezers just barely above the tooth, ready to grab it.

"Three!" In one switch movement, I clenched my muscles as tightly as I could, waiting for a massive spasm to attack Percy's body. As I did so, Will swooped in with the mega-tweezers and plucked the tooth out of Percy's flesh and into a silver tray he had set on the bedside table next to Percy's hospital bed.

I held on tightly, waiting for Percy's body to buck and thrash. Will, collapsed in the chair on the other side of the bed, watched warily, waiting as well.

Instead of convulsing violently like expected, Percy's body fell completely limp and lifeless.

Startled, I let go quickly and stepped back to be able to get a better look at him. Will bolted to his feet as well, staring at the body of his patient.

"Is he...?" I dared whisper.

Will stooped down. The spot on Percy's back where the tooth had been stuck was now a bloody hole about two inches wide. Cautiously, Will took a square of gaze and attached it to the skin around the wound to protect against bacteria. Without answering my question, Will said softly, "Help me flip him over."

I did as instructed without uttering a word in protest. My mind was racing too quickly to process anything at all, except the extreme concern about whether or not the love of my life would live.

Once he was on his back, I got my first full look at Percy's human form. He was half-naked, without a shirt, and drenched in sweat. His green eyes had rolled back in his head and his eyes were still partly open, though he was unconscious.

 _Or dead_ , an evil voice in the back of my head whispered. I tried my best to ignore it, but I couldn't help the seed of fear that began to take root in my subconsciousness.

 _He's not dead... He can't be dead_ , I murmured back, still feeling doubtful about the truth in my words.

As Will examined Percy's still form, I couldn't help but observe small things that hadn't changed. His fingernails still had the gnarly look that made your mind go immediately to a wild animal. His arms, bare against the cool cabin air, were covered in more hair than that of a normal demigod. I could only assume that his legs told the same story. Even the back of his hands were covered in a fine coating of hair.

Nothing had changed, nothing that would instantly make me believe that Percy was no longer a werewolf. Nothing that would make me believe that the cure had worked.

Nothing that would make me believe that Percy wouldn't be lost to me forever.

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is Tuesday! Don't forget to vote in the polls! Ok thanks! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Yeah, I know the end was pretty crappy and unfinished. I'll be honest and say that I meant to write more, hence the very short AN at the bottom, but I ran out of time with the chaos of life. I am disappointed with the rough ending, but I couldn't do anything about it if I wanted to get that last chapter out to you on the day I had promised. And I may be many things, but I am not a person that breaks promises. Anyways, I am sorry about how horrible the end of that last chapter was. I cringed when I pressed the submit button, knowing that that was how it had to be. But this chapter will hopefully be much better, ending-wise. I shall do my best to not ruin this one. Ok, so enough of my written monologue. We all want to get back to the story, right? The suspense is killing us. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Nothing had changed, nothing that would instantly make me believe that Percy was no longer a werewolf. Nothing that would make me believe that the cure had worked._

 _Nothing that would make me believe that Percy wouldn't be lost to me forever._

While I couldn't be sure whether or not Percy was still a werewolf, I also had a more pressing concern. And that was whether or not he had even lived through this ordeal.

Will was still examining Percy as I debated internally about the survival rates of my boyfriend. He had been lucky so many times before. Who was to say that this time would be one near-death experience too many? How could the fates decide in an instant about the life and soul of the one person I want to love for the rest of eternity?

It seems impossible that he would live through this.

"He has a pulse!"

But then again, Percy had always been one to do the impossible.

"Really?" I exclaimed, overjoyed. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" Will sounded just as ecstatic as me, his hands tightly gripping each other as he practically danced around. "But he's alive!"

Words couldn't express my extreme joy at the moment, knowing that whatever happened, man or wolf, the person I loved was alive. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like if he died, and thankfully, I didn't have to.

Not yet, at least.

Excitement bubbling over, I rushed towards Will and enveloped him in a tight bear hug. He hugged me back just as tightly, both of us thrilled with the way this had all worked out. Before we could start jumping up and down in unison, however, Will had to break the joyful mood.

"Annabeth," he said pulling away to look at me, "his pulse is pretty weak, though."

I shook my head, not letting this daring piece of information ruin my good mood. I had just gotten a spark of happiness; I wouldn't let it go so soon. "He's still alive. That's all that matters."

"Annabeth, I don't know if he'll wake up," Will said after a moment of hesitation, as if afraid of my reaction. "His pulse is extremely weak, and I don't know what will happen."

The smile that had been refusing to leave my face finally slipped away. "Can't you do anything?"

The son of Apollo and head of the infirmary shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's up to Percy now."

I looked over at my Seaweed Brain, laying so pale and lifeless on the thin hospital mattress. He looked so vulnerable, so easy to defeat. So unlike the brave, loyal demigod that I had fallen in love with.

"Please, come back to me, Percy," I whispered.

 **Percy's POV**

All I could see was darkness. I was surprised I was seeing anything at all, especially since I thought that I was about to die. That pain I felt taking the antidote... It was worse than anything I had ever experienced, which was saying a lot, considering who I was.

 _Maybe I'm dead_ , I thought, glancing around at the pitch black world I was in. _Maybe Hades is just waiting to collect my soul or however this works._

Man, for someone that was so used to death, having experienced the deaths of many other and having several close-calls himself, I had no idea what the protocol was for the newly deceased. Was I supposed to make an appointment with Charon? Or did it have to be made with the big cheese himself, Hades? Or was death a walk-in service?

You know, this whole situation might've left me a little more unhinged than I originally thought.

I sat there (or was I standing?) in the complete, unceasing darkness for what felt like an eternity. Thoughts came and went, most something a little less than sane. I wondered what Annabeth was doing and where she was and whether anyone had told her what happened to me. Assuming I was in fact dead.

 _Is this it?_ I had begun to wonder. _Is this all I get to experience in the afterlife? Am I cursed to be forever stuck in limbo, never getting to the Underworld?_

My thoughts rushed through my mind, some pondering the afterlife (or after-afterlife, if I was indeed dead) and others centered around the love of my life, Annabeth.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through my subconsciousness, bouncing off walls hidden so well in the darkness that I didn't even know they were there.

 _"Please, come back to me, Percy,"_ someone begged. At first, I couldn't pinpoint the voice. Then I hated myself for forgetting that _that was Annabeth's voice, you idiot how could you just forget what her voice sounds like?_

After I was done kicking my own ass for forgetting such a simple, massive detail, I recalled her words. She wants me to come back to her? But I'm dead, aren't I?

I must not be. Annabeth was never one for believing in the impossible, and it would be pretty impossible for me to come back to her if I'm dead. If Annabeth wants me to come back to her, then there has to be some chance, not matter how small, at survival.

So... I have to try to do something to get back to Annabeth. Wolf or man, I had to try. I had to do it for her. She's the only reason my heart is still beating.

Concentrating, I focused on doing something, anything. If I could even lighten this room a little, then I must be able to do something about returning to Annabeth.

I focused on doing anything for what felt like a good solid hour, but it probably wasn't. Did time even exist in this place I found myself in? No one could tell. I was alone here, after all.

Regardless of the difficulty of this task I had set for myself, I kept trying. The room around me remained pitch black for the longest time, but slowly, so slowly I almost didn't notice, it had begun to lighten. When there was finally enough light for me to see my surroundings, I was shocked at where I found myself.

It was my cabin at Camp Half Blood, but it didn't look anything like I remembered it.

Last I saw it, my cabin was pretty decorated, especially for a cabin that housed only one demigod. I had the Minotaur horn hanging on the wall by my bunk, and my table and dresser were covered in photos of Annabeth, my mom, and all our friends. There was the fountain Tyson made in the corner, and the hippocampus decorations hanging from the ceiling.

That cabin I remembered was nothing like the one I found myself in right now. This cabin had the bunks, the dresser, and the table. The Minotaur horn was hanging on the wall next to the bunk that I had always claimed for myself. The pictures were missing, as was the fountain and the hanging marine animals that Tyson had worked so hard to create.

With a shock, I realized that this was the cabin I left behind after my first quest when I was twelve years old.

I got an even bigger shock when I realized that I wasn't alone in the small cabin. Someone was sitting on the bed that would later become Tyson's.

"I never realized how comfortable this bed was," the visitor mused. "No wonder Tyson chose this one."

Frowning, I asked, "What are you doing here, Dad?"

Poseidon stood up from the bunk and looked at me with the utmost seriousness. "I think the better question is, what are you doing here, son?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed after debating his question internally. "I thought I was dead!"

"Thought?" Poseidon repeated. "So you no longer believe you're on your way to visit your Uncle Hades?"

"No..." I answered hesitantly. Was this a trick question?

"So, I shall ask again. What are you doing here, son?"

Beginning to get frustrated with the old god's cryptic words and the general irritation I was feeling at being stuck there, I snapped, "I told you that I don't know!"

Poseidon had the nerve to chuckle. "I hardly believe that this is the truth."

"Dad-"

"Percy," Poseidon cut me off, "do you know where you are?"

The sudden change of topic briefly threw me off. "Yeah, this is my cabin right after my first quest, right?"

"Right you are, my boy. But this also means something more significant."

I frowned. "And what is that?"

Poseidon chuckled. "I thought you'd figure it out by now."

"I'm sorry if I'm a little slow today, but nearly dying a couple times in the last few days'll stop someone from figuring out why their father suddenly turns up in their subconsciousness in a cabin that hasn't existed for six years!"

Poseidon was silent as he stared at me. I stared back, waiting for him to start yelling back. After I said it, I instantly wished I hadn't, but there was no way around that now. I couldn't take it back, only wait for it to blow up in my face like I knew I deserved.

Instead of screaming back at me, the sea god said softly, "In this cabin, you discovered who you are."

"And who am I, Dad?" I asked. I sounded defeated, even to myself. I knew he couldn't have meant that I discovered that I was a demigod. That moment happened when the Minotaur chased after my mom, Grover, and I. I knew he couldn't have meant that I discovered he was my dad. That moment happened when I defeated the children of Ares at the creek during Capture the Flag. So what had I discovered here?

"A hero," my dad answered simply, smiling softly at me. I didn't say anything for a moment.

Finally, I said, "And why are we here now?"

"To rediscover who you are."

I huffed. "What does that... Mean?" I asked, trailing off halfway through my sentence. Before I could've finished the question, Poseidon had given me a small smile before disappearing into mist.

I scowled at the spot he had been standing. "Thanks for nothing, Dad."

Even as I said it, I knew that wasn't true. In his mysterious way of riddles and masked words, he had helped me remember who I was. A hero. Not the Hero of Olympus, not a monster, not a cursed demigod. A hero.

My job, my life purpose, was to help people. And I knew that outside of this cabin, through that door that had sunlight streaming through the lock hole, was a daughter of Athena waiting for me. She was suffering and sorrowful and in need of a hero.

And regardless of what had happened to me, I would always be a hero. The hero she needs.

Steeling my resolve, I gathered my wits about me and approached the wooden door. There was no going back if I walked through and away from this world that was so simple and calming. I would have to make a choice.

Before I even made a decision, I knew there was no other choice. Twisting the door knob, I walked out into the sunlight.

 **Hey guys! :) School starts tomorrow. So chapters might be shorter. However, I will try my best to get the next chapter out on Saturday. Please vote in the polls, both mine and Namibq's, and have an awesome few days! Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) It feels like it was forever ago. School has started, and I already have a mountain of homework, but we're still here! So yay. Ok, so let's chat. Look, I am really sorry about the chapter length. You probably don't get the depth of it, but I am really sorry they're so short and so horrible a lot of times. But I need to keep the chapters at regular four-day intervals for my own sake, if not yours. Writing is one of the few things that keeps me sane, and I can easily hide away in my room and silently type. Or type while my family watches TV. I can't play my instruments, which is another thing that keeps me sane, so in order to remain sane with relatively-low stress, I really need to write this. The four day intervals helps me keep everything organized, otherwise I doubt I would know how long it would take for me to post. So I really hope you guys understand that although the chapters are short (and maybe getting shorter) I don't think I can really change anything. I apologize and I hope you understand. Anyways. Let's keep going with the story, hm? I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter, regardless of length! :)**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Steeling my resolve, I gathered my wits about me and approached the wooden door. There was no going back if I walked through and away from this world that was so simple and calming. I would have to make a choice._

 _Before I even made a decision, I knew there was no other choice. Twisting the door knob, I walked out into the sunlight._

The first thing I heard was a scream.

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _"Please, come back to me, Percy," I whispered._

Sitting in the infirmary, next to Percy's unconscious form, I watched the moon drift across the sky, rising and falling on its path to the horizon. Will had left about half an hour ago to return to his cabin next door and take a short nap. I had doubted whether or not it was smart to leave with a patient in the infirmary, but the demigod son of Apollo was fairly positive that the son of Poseidon wouldn't wake up any time soon.

While I understood his need for sleep and the fact that Percy might not wake up soon, if at all, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if something happens?

Though Will assured me that the chances of something happening were low, I hadn't allowed myself to fall asleep on the thin hospital mattress available to me in case of an emergency. I wasn't quite sure what an emergency would entail, but I didn't want to miss one.

The sun was peeking out from underneath the ocean when something changed.

There was a disturbance in the room; something didn't feel quite right. I glanced around, stopping myself from nodding off to sleep, worried that there was some kind of intruder. Some bad guy, some villain, looking to end the Hero of Olympus in his weakest moment. Or maybe it was a monster, having heard that the Hero of Olympus had become the new king of the werewolves, trying to eliminate the competition.

Or maybe the lack of sleep and extreme anxiety I had been experiencing lately made me tend more towards insanity.

I was about to write it off to frayed nerves and exhaustion, but something that could only be a gut instinct told me that I wasn't suffering from insanity. I looked around again, and that's when I saw it.

A twitch. A small twitch of a hand.

But not just any hand, _Percy's_ hand.

For a moment, I was too shocked and thrilled and just flabbergasted to do anything but stare. The hand (his right hand, I noted absently) jolted again, knocking me from my trance. When I regained movement of my body and vocal cords, the first thing I did was scream.

"WILL!"

It was before six in the morning, the camp silent outside of the infirmary cabin, the one place that still had dim lights lit. I didn't doubt that my exclamation would echo through camp, waking the son of Apollo earlier than he had originally imagined. But then again, he hadn't imagined that Percy would wake up at all, never less soon. It was just impossible.

Percy was always one for defying the impossible.

Quieter now, my mind finally catching up with everything and beginning to resume work at the daughter-of-Athena level I was used to, I crouched down in my chair next to Percy's bed. "Percy?" I said softly, hardly daring to believe that he was once again performing the impossible.

There was nothing for a moment. No movement, no sound. My breath was trapped in my throat as I waited for a sign.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a second or two, Percy groaned lowly, softly.

"Percy," I said, barely containing my excitement, "you're okay." I felt tears of joy begin to gather in the corners of my eyes. ""You're okay."

Slowly, his green eyes flickered open. "Annabeth?" Percy croaked, blearily looking around until his eyes focused on me.

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm here, Percy." Reaching out, I grabbed his hand.

"Annabeth," he repeated, his eyes slipping closed. "What happened to me?"

I forced a chuckle, though it sounded a bit hysterical and layered with tears. "You were a Seaweed Brain and took that antidote. You stuck a tooth in your back, and I guess you must've used up all your energy."

Percy grew frantic when I mentioned the antidote. Struggling, he attempted to sit up in the thin, uncomfortable hospital bed. "Did-did I take the antidote in time?" He asked in a panic. "Did it work? What day is it?"

"Whoa, calm down Percy!" I exclaimed, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "You took the antidote in time, I think. I don't know if it worked. I had been hoping you would be able to tell us. You were only out for a few hours." Softer, I said, "Will was worried you wouldn't wake up. At all." I bit my lip, to show that I was worried too.

Percy stared up at me with his beautiful sea green eyes. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm sorry." It seemed like a dam had broken inside him, because suddenly, all he could do was apologize. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Good gods, I'm so sorry."

"Percy," I cut across, silencing him with one word. "You don't need to apologize."

"But-"

"I've already forgiven you."

Will chose that moment to run in. "Annabeth?" He sounded panicked and tired. "What's wrong?"

I smiled at the son of Apollo and nodded my head towards the fully-awake Percy Jackson. "Nothing's wrong. But something _has_ happened."

It took Will all of two seconds to realize what had happened and run to the left side of Percy's bed. "Percy?"

Percy smiled weakly. "Hey Will."

"How're you feeling?" The head of the infirmary asked cautiously.

"Like I was squished beneath a humpback whale beached on the coast and then attacked by a pride of lionesses," Percy deadpanned, "but otherwise, I feel fine."

Will snorted, smirking at the grinning son of Poseidon. "Geez, Perce, tell us how you really feel."

I laughed, relieved to finally make that noise again after going for so long without it. I couldn't remember the last time I had really laughed at anything. That thought itself was depressing.

Will continued with his questioning. "Did... Can you tell if the antidote worked?"

I waited with bated breath to hear what Percy would say. Could he tell by now? I knew he couldn't a moment ago, but did he know now?

Percy hesitated. "I don't... I don't think so."

I let the breath out, hearing Will let out a breath that sounded just like mine. I wasn't sure if it was a breath of relief or disappointment, but I knew whatever it was, it was leaving a pit in my stomach.

Will nodded, as if he had been expecting that answer. "That's alright. When you've recovered, we'll have to run some tests to see if you still have... If you still are..." He trailed off, unsure as to how he should answer.

Percy locked eyes with the son of Apollo. The dawn sunlight filtering through the windows landed on him, making Percy look like some kind of god in the rosy light. With no trace of mirth in his voice, he said not unkindly, "A werewolf. A monster. I know what I was, Will, and what I might still be. You don't have to try to tiptoe around the issue."

The head of the infirmary nodded his head quickly, swallowing hard. "Yes. Right. I know." He cleared his throat. "Do you want any food, Percy? I know it's early, but I don't know the last time you've eaten."

Percy shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not that hungry."

Will continued with questions and examinations, making sure Percy wouldn't be dying or morphing into a large, furry creature any time soon. I zoned out, unable to pay that much attention to the monotonous conversation. My mind was too busy entertaining the idea that soon, I would know whether or not Percy would be able to remain with me. Whether or not he would be the enemy.

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is Wednesday! Please keep voting in my poll, as well as my friend Namibq's. This story is nearly over, I think with less than five chapters to go! So keep voting for what I should write next! Right now, Son of Atlas is still in the lead. But that can change! Thanks! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! We're almost to two hundred reviews! Woah, insanity. Also, we're almost to the end! Also insanity. It's not that I don't have ANY time to play music, but it's more of a... Do four hours worth of homework, during which you want to bash your head into a wall, and then you get to play one single song before it's either time for bed or time to shut up. Does that make sense? Probably not, but oh well. Look at who's talking, and then we all know why it doesn't make sense. (Don't actually look at me, cause that's creepy. I mean, I have beliefs that I'm at least somewhat insane, so therefore it's not a surprise that I ramble sometimes.) And I'm rambling again, so I should probably stop that. I don't think I have anything else to share with the class (er, you guys, whatever), so I should probably just end it now before I lose any more readers. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _My mind was too busy entertaining the idea that soon, I would know whether or not Percy would be able to remain with me. Whether or not he would be the enemy._

It only took Percy a day and a half to feel better, and for Will to announce him healed. That nearly gave me a heart attack, because the last time he healed that fast, he was actually turning into a werewolf. If he had healed so fast this time, the only explanation that made sense was that he was still a werewolf and his healing rate was that of a wild animal.

The thought was one of the only logical ones I had had in a while. It was one of the many logical thoughts that completely terrified me.

On the second day after Percy had woken up, Will ended his check-ups on my boyfriend. "Percy," he said, stepping back and clutching a clipboard to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

Percy rolled his sea green eyes. I was sitting in the same chair I had occupied that first day, keeping an eye out for the son of Poseidon and fetching any object that he claimed was necessary for his survival. At first, when I was only getting food and water, that seemed like an acceptable description. But as I began to gather his iPod, headphones, camera, and binoculars, the definition started to differ.

When asked why he needed the camera and binoculars, Percy's only explanation was that it was none of my business and he was just trying to kill time.

"I'm fine, Will," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Just like I was the last several times you asked."

Will shrugged, laughing a little despite himself. Even I managed to crack a smile as I saw some of the old Percy shining through. It was during times like these that I could truly believe that my boyfriend was back to being himself, a full human. Most of the time, it was up in the air.

"I just wanted to make sure, Percy." The son of Apollo hesitated before saying, "How would you like to get out of here?"

Percy fist pumped the air. "Yes! I'd love to get out of here, Will." He stopped and grinned sheepishly. "Not that there's anything wrong with you, of course, Will."

The son of Apollo grinned, shaking his head. "No, no, I get it. These same four white walls do get a bit... Boring."

"That's one word for it," Percy muttered. "I feel like I'm slowly losing the small amount of sanity that I have."

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic."

Percy laughed. "So can I get out of here, or what?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Why else would he have said it?"

Will nodded to confirm my statement. "Annabeth is right."

"When isn't she?"

Will ignored Percy's muttered sentence. "You can get out of here for dinner, but then you have to come right back at seven o'clock."

Percy groaned. "Why so early? And why at all? Don't I get some more freedom?"

"You have to be back before the sun sets," he explained briefly. Percy stared at the son of Apollo in confusion, obviously not understanding why exactly he needed to be back before the sun sets.

Will noticed the look too. "The sun sets at eight. Since you're feeling better, we need to have your tests accomplished as soon as possible. We can't afford to waste any more time before you do the tests. We have to know, Percy."

As I watched with bated breath, Percy nodded slowly. "Ok... I get it, Will. I'll be back before seven."

It took another hour before Will allowed Percy to leap from the hospital bed and meander to the pavilion before the conch horn blew. The horn wasn't set to announce the time for dinner for another half hour, but Will wanted the son of Poseidon to have ample time in strolling to get his first real meal in a while. He didn't want to dismiss his patient from the infirmary only for him to hurt himself attempting to be the first one into the dining area. You wouldn't think someone would go to those lengths to get a healthy camp dinner or decent seat at the cabin's table, but you would be surprised. It can be a battle field in there, and I know battle fields.

Once Percy was officially free from his "prison", as he called the infirmary, I began to accompany him to dinner. I didn't have to go early; I hadn't been injured. However, I didn't want him to be alone when all the other campers, especially the younger ones, walked in. Rumors spread quickly in such a confined environment as this, and no one was ever spared a remark. Especially not the awe-inspiring Hero and Savior of Olympus, the one everyone looked up to. The older kids must've been having a field day with this.

As soon as we were out of sight of the infirmary, where I could almost see Will standing in the window and watching us walk away, Percy turned to face me. I was struck then by how bright his beautiful sea green eyes looked in a certain light. So carefree and mischievous... It reminded me of the Percy I first met when he was drooling in his sleep.

"Annabeth, can we go somewhere?" His voice sounded like it was trying to be carefree and casual, but it had an underlying sense of urgency.

I hesitated before responding. "What do you think we're doing, Seaweed Brain? We are going somewhere."

His face looked pained as he said, "Not to the pavilion. Not yet. Please."

"Percy, Will will notice if we don't turn up at dinner. You can't want to go anywhere and-"

"Please," he practically begged. "We'll be back in time for dinner. I just... I don't want to go yet. There's somewhere I need to be."

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering vaguely who I was talking to. Was this Percy, or was this the beast that I knew used to inhabit him? Was the beast still there?

"Fine," I gave in, letting out a sigh. When Percy's face broke out in a grin, however, I couldn't help but smile back. "We have to hurry, though. If we're not in the pavilion by the time the conch horn sounds, Will is going to have our heads." I laughed. "Especially mine, for agreeing to this."

Percy nodded quickly, like an obedient little puppy dog. "Ok! We'll be back by then, I promise! Don't worry."

Without waiting for a response, Percy grabbed my wrist and began to drag me across camp, practically sprinting as we dodged between trees and over rocks. Finally, we reached his destination.

"The beach?" I laughed as we reached the sand line. Percy let go of my hand, making me miss the sensation already. "How did I not guess?"

The son of Poseidon didn't stop long enough to reply before he had jumped into the waves that seemed to be rushing up to meet him. "I don't know!" He finally managed to shout back. "I thought you were supposed to be the Wise Girl!"

I laughed again, something I seemed to be doing a lot more of now that Percy was here and alive and acting like himself again. Gods, how I had missed him. I didn't even know the full extent of it until here he is again, standing before me.

After a few moments of frolicking in the beckoning waves, Percy retreated from his element to come sit in the soft sand next to where I had perched myself on a small rock. As usual, he was without a drop of water on his person. For a minute, the two of us just sat there, staring at the waves crashing to the shore and listening to the seagulls squawk overhead, searching for scraps of food.

Surprisingly, Percy was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

I wanted to punch him in the face for apologizing so much when I had repeatedly stated that he didn't have to.

"I know," I said bluntly. "But you're already forgiven. Remember?"

He sighed, nodding. Tan fingers ran through his raven black hair, messing it up beyond the point of repair. "I know. But some of those things I said and I did... How can you just forgive me so easily?"

"Would you forgive me if I did that to you?" I asked, trying a different tactic.

He sputtered. "What...? Annabeth, I-"

"Would you forgive me?" I repeated.

"O-Of course," he stuttered.

"Then I don't see why it's so hard to accept the concept of me forgiving you."

He sighed, a long-suffering sound that rattled through me. "Because I told you I didn't love you. And I really, truly, honestly didn't mean it. I love you so much, Annabeth. But I said those horrible, horrible words and I don't know how you can forgive that so easily. Especially after how despicable I was and-"

Percy had begun to rant again, and I was beginning to get tired of it. One person can only hear the same speech about forgiveness so many times. Taking matters of shutting him up into my own hands, I slipped off the rock and sat next to Percy. With one hand, I grabbed the front of his orange camp shirt and pulled him closer to me. My other hand went to behind his neck to pull his head closer to mind. As he was mid-sentence, I stopped his incessant rambling by smashing my lips to his.

When we pulled apart a long moment later, he was silent.

"I told you, you're forgiven," I said, a small smirk on my face as I took in his dopey expression. "No buts about it."

Sheepishly, Percy nodded at me, a large smile slipping his face. "Ok, Annabeth. You are the Wise Girl."

I laughed. "Yes I am, and don't you forget it! Now hurry up, or we'll be late to dinner."

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's not the greatest chapter, but I had (and still have) a mountain of homework to do, but I had to get this out to you guys. Hope you liked it even if it wasn't the best chapter ever. Next chapter will be Sunday, hopefully. Thanks so much! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad it wasn't COMPLETELY terrible. I think that it was the Percabeth kiss that pulled us through, huh? ;) I had to add in that small bit of romance so the chapter didn't suck entirely and thoroughly. I regret to inform you that since I've had so much homework and so little time to work on writing this story, I haven't been able to keep to the track I wanted. Therefore, we're at least two chapters behind where I wanted to be. So unfortunately, this will continue on a little longer. I'll try to keep chapters on schedule and with plot-relevant information. Of course, we're still almost done. Just a minor setback, really. With that announcement, that means you have even more time to vote in the poll I have! The poll will be up and open until the final chapter of this story is posted, so that you guys will be able to have a definite result, and possibly the summary or general bit. Ok, I do not believe I have anything else to really say... So I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Sheepishly, Percy nodded at me, a large smile slipping his face. "Ok, Annabeth. You are the Wise Girl."_

 _I laughed. "Yes I am, and don't you forget it! Now hurry up, or we'll be late to dinner."_

 **Percy's POV**

After Annabeth and I left the beach, we did head out immediately for the pavilion. I knew she was a Wise Girl, because as soon as we walked in, the conch horn blew.

Annabeth knew she was right, too. Shooting me a wink and a smug glance, she said, "Told you so, Seaweed Brain."

I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't hide the grin that spread across my face. "I know, I know. You're right, Wise Girl. You always are."

"And don't you forget it." Suddenly affectionate and into public displays of affection, Annabeth leaned over and pecked a small kiss on my cheek before hurrying over to her own cabin's table. As she walked away, she keep peering over her shoulder at me, as if making sure I was still there.

I noticed that she even decided to sit on the side of the table that faced the Poseidon cabin's table. Knowing her, it was purely intentional.

The rest of the demigods in camp filtered in slowly. As they walked in one by one, their feet slapping against the stone floor of the pavilion, I could feel their eyes on me. My skin tingled, telling me that even though I wasn't facing them, they were all facing me. Silently judging me, questioning my every motion.

The notion disturbed me so greatly that I could barely eat my food. Instead, I stared down at the steak on my plate, wondering if the people staring would disappear if I refused to acknowledge them.

It didn't seem to be working.

Once all the campers had finally settled in and assumed their places at their cabin tables, Chiron stood at the front and cleared his throat to quiet the talking. "Campers, there is an announcement to be made!"

Gradually, silence overtook the pavilion as every head turned towards the old centaur and the portly god that sat near him.

"I'm sure many of you have already noticed, but a camper has just returned to us from a difficult quest." Hundreds of eyes turned to look at me at some unspoken cue, everyone knowing exactly who Chiron was talking about. My eyes remained trained on the steak I was poking at with my fork.

Chiron kept talking about my quest, about how I had always done the impossible and how I keep beating expectations. The other campers turned back to him, I noticed. All except one daughter of Athena with the most beautiful gray eyes, who continued to stare at me with an unreadable expression. I'd say that maybe I had food stuck between my teeth, but I hadn't eaten anything.

How was I supposed to eat anything when I knew that in the next few hours, I would know how my future was decided? Soon, I would know if I would be deemed a monster and hunted, or if I would be heralded as a hero that always survived what life through at him. In only one of those situations would I be truly happy. In only one of those situations would I be able to be with the love of my life.

At some point, Chiron stopped talking and resumed his seat at the head table. I saw Grover sitting there, from afar, suffering through an entire meal with Mr. D. I looked back down at my steak, which now resembled a piece of roadkill, and when I looked up, Grover wasn't there anymore. Suddenly he was sitting across from me, a soda can in his hand that he was tearing apart with his teeth.

"Percy," he said hesitantly, as if unsure what I would do.

I winced. "Hey, G-man. It's been a while."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah... How're you doing?"

The awkward conversation was causing me physical pain. "As well as I can."

Grover nodded again, showing his vague understanding of all the horrible things I had done and gone through in the last month. He made no move to speak again, willing to let the awkward silence consume us.

I wasn't so willing.

"Look, Grover," I started, "I just want to say that I really am sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you guys while you were trying to help me. You've always been a good friend to me, and I'm sorry I took that for granted. I'm sorry I tried to push you away."

Grover stared at me for a moment, without saying anything. He was gawking at me, openly staring. After a full minute without him saying a word, I nodded to myself, figuring he was too disgusted with me to even function properly. I stood up, prepared to leave behind the uneaten meal and return to my cabin until seven o'clock.

"Percy," Grover said, stopping my movement. I stared down at him, sitting at the Poseidon cabin table, wondering what he needed to say that wasn't already delivered. "Sit back down."

Wordlessly, I obeyed.

"Percy," he repeated, still staring. It was beginning to unnerve me. "You don't have to be sorry. I get it, it was out of your control. You don't have to apologize. Really."

It was my turn to stare at Grover. He stared back, both of us waiting for the other to back down. Finally, I looked away, a small smile settling on my face. "Okay. Okay, Grover."

Grover smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when the conch horn blew again to signal that dinner was over.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, the watch that Tyson had made for me so long ago. It was quarter to seven. Glancing apologetically up at Grover, I said, "Sorry, I have to go. Will needs to see me for one last thing."

Grover nodded as I leaped up and started to walk out of the pavilion. I didn't even wait for Annabeth because I knew that she would appear beside me any second. Sure enough, just as I was striding through the entryway, the lovely Annabeth Chase fell into step with me.

"Are you ready to see Will?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Only as long as you're ready to come with me."

"Always."

Together, Annabeth and I walked back to the infirmary, ready to start the tests with Will.

 **Hey guys! So so sorry this is short and also crappy. I'm just really really REALLY tired. Hopefully I will get enough time next chapter to fit in both rounds of tests, AND the results. Or maybe not the results and leave you in suspense. ;) Idk yet. Again, sorry this sucks and I'm a crappy person. Thanks! Next chapter will hopefully be Thursday, if the amount of homework I have doesn't kill me. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter. :) I really appreciate how kind you all were and have been throughout this entire story. I couldn't have done it without you, to be honest, and your reviews have been what keep this story going. Don't mistake this sappy AN as a goodbye, mind you, I'm just in a sappy, cheesy mood. So, to recap, I really appreciate your kindness and support and confidence in me and my writing. It is greatly appreciated, in ways you may never fully know. I do not believe there is anything else for me to say... Am I forgetting anything? My random sappy, heartfelt rant has derailed my usual train of thought. I don't think there's anything else... So I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Together, Annabeth and I walked back to the infirmary, ready to start the tests with Will._

I felt a sense of déjà vu walking onto the porch of the infirmary. Once again, these tests would determine the way I continue with my future. During the first round performed so long ago, I hadn't known what truly laid in the balance. Now, I am more than aware of what could happen if the antidote didn't work.

Will swung the door of the infirmary open with a flourish. "Percy! Annabeth!" He greeted, throwing a smile onto his face that seemed just a little too large to be real. "Welcome back. I knew I'm too awesome to stay away." While the gesture was appreciated, in theory, I wasn't quite sure how to feel about his casual, easy-going appearance. Will must've been just as stressed as Annabeth and I.

I rolled my eyes, attempting to play along. "As if, Solace," I teased. "I'm just here for the amazing view and free food." Of course, all the camp food is free, but it seemed like a good thing to say.

I was rewarded when Will barked out a stressed laugh. "Of course, by amazing view, you mean me."

Annabeth and I chuckled along with him. The son of Apollo cleared his throat as he ushered us through the back door of his infirmary, back to where I had performed the first tests seemingly so long ago. The sun was still up, thankfully, and high enough that it cast its light on nearly everything in the yard. I froze in my tracks as soon as the sunlight hit my face, taking in the entire yard. The full anxiety of the impending results crashed upon me.

I hadn't noticed that Annabeth and Will had kept walking until they turned around and were staring at me with concern. "Percy?" Annabeth asked, reaching out an arm to shake my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, I nodded, though I was unsure if I truly was. After all this, how could I be okay again? Annabeth seemed to predict what I was thinking about. Her tan, slim hand slipped into mine as she squeezed my fingers once, tightly. "We'll get through this," she whispered, loudly enough that I could hear but Will couldn't. "We'll get through this together. You're not getting away from me again."

I found it in myself to smile at her in relief. She returned it before facing back to Will. "We're ready now."

Will nodded once. "Ok!" He said with false cheerfulness. "Percy, you remember the drill?"

"Vaguely," I started, finishing with a hesitant, "not really."

The head of the infirmary forced out another nervous laugh. "That's alright. First, you're going to stand on that white line over there." He pointed to a line spray painted into the grass. I trotted over, eager to be done with this entire thing. I remembered this damn line now that he had called it to my attention. Oh, how I loathe it.

"Ok, care to read off these letters on the wall?" Will prompted. I turned to face the wall of the Apollo cabin, where the pyramid of Greek letters was still painted.

"I still think this is one of those school eye tests," I argued. "But you're not some elderly man wearing glasses that's testing me, so I guess it can't be."

Silence followed my statement. Will ended the silence by saying, "Just read the words of the wall, Percy." His voice sounded like a mix between exasperated and amused. I knew the combination well; it was the same tone my teachers in school had used. Either that, or one of barely concealed anger. Mrs. Dodds had always had it in for me, though.

"Reading the wall," I exclaimed with an enthusiasm that didn't match the task I was performing. Once I was done, ending about halfway through the triangle, as I couldn't read any after that, Will jotted down some notes on his handy-dandy clipboard. He looked quite official, I thought absentminded. Kinda like a professional doctor, not one for a camp of teenage delinquents/saviors of the world.

Will looked up at me once he was done marking up the paper I assumed was on the clipboard. "Awesome," he said simply, though he didn't tell me how I ranked. "You ready for the next test?"

"Never." I sighed. "But let's get this over with anyways."

"Great! That's the attitude, Perce." The son of Apollo cleared his throat before dictating what my next task would be. "You see that orange line in the grass behind you?"

"Is it camouflaged behind that neon orange one that's trying to burn out my eye balls?"

Will ignored my remark. "I want you to run from the white line you're on right now to that orange line. And then run back. I'll be timing you."

"But Will," I whined, "that line is so far away."

"It's only seventy-five yards away. You can do it."

"But I'm so weak... I was recently injured, remember?"

Annabeth interrupted Will before he could even speak. "If you're so weak and injured, you can go lay back on that thin hospital bed in the infirmary. Unless you want to get back the the isolated infirmary bed, I suggest you just man up and run the one hundred and fifty yards!"

I will deny that I quickly shut up after that. Will counted me down and I shot off into a sprint. When I got back to that same, damned white line, I was completely out of breath.

Will had the nerve to laugh. "I guess if we want to see you run fast, Percy, all we have to do is get Annabeth to yell at you!"

I made a face in the son of Apollo's vague direction. I was still panting, slightly dizzy now from lack of breath. Was that normal? It couldn't have been. I guess I'm just a strange demigod.

"One last test," I heard Will say. "Do you remember this one? All you have to do is-"

"Listen," I finished for him, glancing up from my misery. "All I have to do is listen." I saw a flash of white, meaning Will must've smiled at me.

"Bingo," he said. I watched him through rapidly clearing eyes as he strode out of the yard and back into the cabin.

I spared a glance at Annabeth, who was staring at me with wide, nervous eyes and a flushed face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I'm just... I'm just nervous. About what this might mean for us. I'm tired of it being you. Why is it always you?"

"I'm a hero, Annabeth. It's who I am, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous too," I confessed.

She smiled softly at me. "If you weren't you wouldn't be human. But I'm going to be here for you, Percy, no matter what."

"Love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

Will stepped back out into the yard at that moment. "Anything?" He asked. I let out a sigh of relief.

I didn't hear anything. "I didn't hear anything, Will!" I was beginning to grew hysterical with glee. "I didn't hear anything!"

Will was thrilled as well, if his beaming smile was any thing to go by. "Awesome!" He cheered.

Annabeth was smiling widely, staring at me with happy eyes.

We all stood in our ecstatic bliss before Will had to go and ruin it. "Not to be a Debbie Downer," he said, the smile slipping off his face, "but we still have to get through the next round before we're in the clear."

The smiles slipped off my face and Annabeth's face as well. I nodded, understanding, while Annabeth just stood there grimly.

"Where do you want us to go while we wait for it to get dark?" Annabeth asked after a moment of silence, being the Wise Girl she is.

Will considered this question for a second. "Why don't you guys just wait here? Unless there's somewhere else you want to be. Or need to be. But it might be easier for you to just stay here. It shouldn't be that much longer. Maybe only an hour, hour and a half?"

I shrugged when Annabeth's questioning gaze fell to me. "I don't care. I'm fine with staying here, if you want to."

For the next hour and a half, Will, Annabeth, and I sat inside the infirmary on swivel chairs around a bed, playing intense rounds of Uno. Needless to say, what happens in infirmary Uno stays in infirmary Uno. It was a sight even the most battle hardened of soldiers would quiver at.

Finally, the sun set and it grew dark. Once the stars were beginning to pop into the night sky amidst the clouds, Will led Annabeth and I back outside for the final round of tests. Annabeth's face was flushed, pale as death, as she stared at me with a mix of apprehension and anxiety. Will tried to remain neutral, but I could see his nervousness in the way his hands shook as he clutched the pen.

"First, back to the white line," Will commanded, pushing me towards the line that I had grown to hate so dearly.

"I hate this white line," I muttered under my breath. Will heard me.

"Don't hate it cause it's beautiful," Will snarked before stepping away from me and retreating towards Annabeth. In a clearer voice, he said, "You ready to read from the wall? And please, this isn't some kind of school eye test, Perce."

I pouted, rolling my eyes. "I wasn't going to say that, Will."

"Sure you weren't. Now just read the letters before I send Annabeth over there."

Saluting the son of Apollo mockingly, I said, "Aye, aye, captain. Reading the letters." I began to recite the letters from the wall, picking off the Greek symbols until I was about halfway down the wall. Finally, I was squinting so badly that I couldn't carry on.

"That's it," I said. "I can't read any more."

Will nodded, silently jotting notes down on his clipboard. Annabeth had me pinned in place with her stormy, anxious gray eyes.

"Ready for the sprint?" Will finally asked, gesturing for me to spin around.

I groaned. "I hate the sprint, too."

"Hopefully, this is the last time you'll have to do it. So suck it up and just do it."

Will counted me down, and I did the sprint. At the end, beads of sweat were dripping off my brow and I was panting. "How did I do?" I breathed, desperate for an answer.

Will ignored me, continuing to scribble mysterious characters and medical jargon onto his clipboard. Finally, he spoke. "One last test."

I held my breath as the son of Apollo hurried inside. Annabeth and I locked eyes as I waited for some kind of ear-splitting, chilling sound of agony to reach my eyes. I didn't look away from those twin pools of stormy gray.

After an eternity, Will stepped back outside. I heard the door slam behind him. I didn't hear a sound of ear-splitting, chilling agony.

A smile spread across Annabeth's face like a wildfire as she glanced between Will and I. With a laugh, she launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck as she pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled into her lips, a laugh bubbling up inside me. When we pulled apart for a much needed gulp of air, Annabeth gleefully said, "You're cured!"

"I'm cured," I breathed, blissfully breathless. "I'm cured."

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Finally, the results are in! I'm thinking one more chapter, epilogue? Unless you think I should end it here? But I'm leaning towards just an epilogue. If there's one last thing you want to see in the epilogue to be posted on Monday, let me know! I shall do my best to make it a kick ass epilogue. :) Thanks!**


	34. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and all the reviews I've received while writing this entire story. It wasn't as popular as some of my others, but I still feel really proud of this one. :) I hope you'll continue to follow what I write as I move on to other fanfics. The poll results are in, and I bet no one is surprised to hear that the winner of the poll is the Son of Atlas story. I'll write up the first chapter, and that will be posted sometime before October, hopefully. If you want a PM notice when it goes online, let me know via review or PM and I'll message you then! I know I said this last time, but I really couldn't have done it without you guys. You kept this story going at times when I felt like I wanted to stop. So a special thanks for all the reviewers, favs, and follows that I have received while writing this. :) Thank you all so much. For the last time in this story, I own nothing but please enjoy this final chapter. :D**

 **Percy's POV (recap)**

 _"I'm cured," I breathed, blissfully breathless. "I'm cured."_

 **(Several weeks later)**

Central Park was once again enveloped by the serenity of night. Crickets chirped around Annabeth and I as we strolled down the pathway, relaxed and at ease.

There had been no sign of Lycaon or his old pack in the few months that had passed. I, in a moment of courage and brilliance, had whisked Annabeth away on another date night to replace the memory of our last one. And hopefully, if this night went right, it would create a new memory that we would cherish forever.

Carefully, keeping an eye on all my surroundings just in case, I led Annabeth over to a park bench illuminated by the glow of the full moon overhead. She gave me a look out of the corner of her eye before complying, tucking her midnight blue dress under her legs as she perched delicately on the cool faux-wood.

"Percy-" She started, but I interrupted.

"Annabeth, I know I wasn't the best boyfriend for a while there-"

"I told you, I've already forgiven you!"

I gave her a small smile, continuing to talk. "-And I want to make it up to you."

Annabeth closed her mouth, her lips pursed as she waited with anticipation for what I would say.

"Annabeth," I said, "it took me a while to admit it to myself and everyone else, but I think I've loved you since I saw you. You're beautiful, smart, and you've never been fooled by my charming good looks." She raised her eyebrow at this, but didn't interrupt. I smiled. "I said some things I regret, lately, and I do regret it with my whole heart."

Annabeth sighed, about to tell me I was forgiven (again) but I talked over whatever words she had started to say.

"Yes, I know I'm forgiven, but that doesn't stop me from feeling terrible about it. Annabeth Chase, I want to love you for the rest of my life. I'm never going to stop loving you."

"Oh, Percy, I'll never stop loving you, either." Annabeth leaned in to kiss me, her eyes slipping closed. Though I desperately wanted to accept the kiss, I placed a finger to her delicate lips.

Whispering, I said, "Annabeth, wait." She pulled away to stare at me with curious confusion.

Carefully, I stood up in front of my beautiful girlfriend. Her chin was tilted upwards, her brow crumpled. The moonlight caught on her long, flowing hair, making her look like an angel sent down from heaven.

 _Gods, I hope this works..._ I prayed.

"I don't want to lose you ever again, Annabeth Chase," I said. Slowly, deliberately, I knelt down on one knee and retrieved a small velvet box from my trouser pocket. Annabeth's eyes were watering, her strong fingers with the nails painted a peachy color covering her glossed lips.

"Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I whispered, hardly daring to hope she'd say yes.

For a long moment, she just stared at me, refusing to let the tears drip from her eyes. Her fingers were shaking ever so slightly as she hide her mouth.

Finally, she murmured, "Yes." Then, louder, she said, "Yes! Oh, Percy, yes!"

I leaped up, sweeping her into my arms as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. Breathing in deeply, relief coursing through my body, I planted a kiss onto her collar bone.

After a moment, we pulled apart. I snuck a kiss on her lips, just a quick one, before she pulled away again.

Smirking at me with an eyebrow slightly raised, Annabeth asked, "Did you think I would say no?"

I laughed, faintly red. "You never make things easy for me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face as she refused to dignify that with a response. Wrapping her arms around me, Annabeth placed her hands on the back of my head and pulled me into her. We embraced, our lips locking together, and we didn't part until we had both run out of air.

"This'll be a new beginning for us," I promised the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. "I promise."

Three months later, and Annabeth and I had started to plan our wedding. I was sitting in my cabin, picking out some details, while Annabeth was out looking for a dress.

Suddenly, a sea-salt breeze swept through the small space.

"Hey Dad," I greeted the Hawaiian-shirt-wearing god. I smiled. "What're you doing here?"

The old sea god shrugged. "Olympus and Atlantis were both in an uproar over what happened to you so long ago. It took me forever trying to sort everything out, but I finally managed. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked, brow furrowing.

Poseidon stared at me for a moment, dissecting my every movement. Without a hint, he suddenly said, "I'm proud of you, son."

"Proud of me?" I asked, the sentiment not computing. "For what?"

"For going through everything you've been through and still being a good person."

I stared at him for a moment. Finally, with a small smile on my face, I said, "Thanks Dad."

Poseidon smiled back at me before clearing his throat obnoxiously. "Well, also, I wanted to tell you some things."

The frown materialized back on my face. "What kinds of things?" Can you blame me for assuming the worst? For all I knew, Atlantis was under attack and my dad wanted me to become his immortal general. Worst and weirder things have happened.

He immediately knew what I was worried about, though. "No, no!" He was quick to assure. "Nothing big. It's not even bad, I don't think. At least, I don't think it's bad. You might, because you demigods can be weird like that."

"What is it?" I couldn't seem to hide the suspicion in my voice. The gods had never quite understood the difference between good and bad, though my dad was better than some. (Cough cough _Zeus_.)

Poseidon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How do I put this without sounding like a creepy stalker...?"

"If you're asking that question, Dad, I can pretty much guarantee that there's no way not to sound like a creepy stalker."

He laughed. "And that's why you're my favorite mortal son!"

I waited with a grin on my face for him to continue.

"I, uh, _overheard_ your prayer to Aphrodite before you had proposed to Annabeth." I must've been making a face, because he was quick to say, "I was over at her temple at a party and she squealed so loudly when she got it!" I gestured for him to continue, not really buying the phony lie.

The sea god pursed his lips before saying, "I know Athena and I have gotten gotten along about your relationship..."

I groaned. "Dad, you're not telling me to break up with her, are you? Because we're engaged now and I love her and-"

"No, no!" Poseidon cut in hastily. "No, nothing like that! I love Annabeth, in a father-in-law way. She keeps you out of trouble." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's kinda what I was trying to tell you. Athena and I both recognize that without Annabeth, you might not be here."

"That's a bit of an understatement," I muttered.

My dad wisely ignored me. (I guess Athena is rubbing off on him after all.) "She's proven to be loyal, brave, wise, and many other qualities that I personally hold dear. Therefore, I have decided to grant her a gift."

Still wary of this sudden gift, I eyed my dad cautiously. "And what would that be? It's not like the gift Aphrodite tried to give me when she found out that Annabeth and I got together, is it? Because if it is, Dad, I have to say that I'm so not into that."

The god of the sea looked confused and mildly concerned. "What? I have no idea what that love goddess was trying to give you, but I think I can guarantee that it isn't like that."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good." After a beat, I said, "So what is it?"

Trying to build up a dramatic flair like his younger brother, my dad gestured grandly and said, "I have blessed the lovely Annabeth Chase with... Drum roll, please."

I rolled my eyes fondly at his antics, slapping the ladder to the bunk bed as some weak kind of drum roll.

Poseidon snorted. "You call that a drum roll? It will have to do. I have blessed Annabeth with the ability to travel to Atlantis!"

I stared at my dad in shock. "Really?" I couldn't believe it.

A nervous frown settled on Poseidon's face when he saw my lack of reaction. "What? Is it a bad gift? I thought it would be-"

Suddenly, I stepped forwards and threw my arms around the sea god. "It's perfect, Dad! She's always wanted to go! She's going to be so excited when I tell her! Oh, she won't shut up about your architecture now."

I felt Poseidon shake as he laughed. "Well, then you're both welcome. And your friend, the Lord of the Wild?"

I pulled away to look at him. "Grover. What about him?"

Poseidon had a smile on his face as he said, "I think it's high time the Lord of the Wild was able to visit the marine wild."

"Thanks Dad!" I threw my arms around him again in an over-excited man-hug. "Oh, everyone is going to be so excited! You're the best dad ever."

The king of the sea grinned widely. "I'm proud of you, Percy. No other demigod could've done what you've managed to accomplish."

The argument that I hadn't done it alone died on my tongue. I couldn't bring myself to ruin this moment.

It was a new beginning, for all of us. Soon, Annabeth and I would be married. Maybe we would even be able to have kids someday. Dad gave us the best gift ever, the ability to go to his kingdom whenever we wanted. Annabeth would love it. And now, we could even take Grover with us. I owed them enough to do that for them. It's a new beginning. The winds of change have finally come.

 _The End_

 **Hey guys! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. :) Again, thanks so much for everyone that's been with me since day one! I really appreciate all your support and encouragement. Without you, this wouldn't be where it is today. The Son of Atlas story should be up within a month, so keep an eye out for that one next! Thank you all so much! :)**

 **~Izzybella12**


End file.
